Initial Dash: Drifting is Magic!
by Dalek Saxon
Summary: Fluttershy is somehow roped into a series of races she has no hope of winning. Her only hope is teaming up with a mysterious rainbow haired calling herself "The Fastest Racer in Equestria!" One problem with that. She's blind. Will Fluttershy be able to even survive with her driver not even able to see the road? Human/Alt.Universe/RacingCars/Stupid/RatedTforTerrible/I'msorry!
1. Act 0: Prologue

What the what? What is this garbage? What the hell is this? An MLP racing story based off of Initial D? WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS CAME UP WITH THIS STUPID IDEA? OH IT'S YOU DALEK SAXON! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! ONLY YOU WOULD BE THIS BRAIN DEAD TO WRITE DIGSUTING FILTH SUCH AS THIS! JUST GO AND DIE ALREADY YOU WASTE OF SKIN! Yeahhhh…that's me…coming to you with another dumb horribly written piece of crap…I know...it's horrible crap not fit to be seen by human eyes…believe me I know…but be happy to know that this won't be around long so there won't be much to this story thanks to my self-hatred and loathing…

So let's get this started with the Prologue to Initial Dash: Drifting is Magic. …more like Initial Dumb: This Writing is Tragic…ally…bad….ummm…yeah…

**Prologue: Furious Battle at Dead Tire's End! EVO X VS. NSX!/WHAT HTE HELL IS THIS GARBAGE!? :O**

The party at the top of Mount Kiryu was kicking into full swing. All the party goers were there for what they were told was going to be the 'Race to End All Races!' All around the top of the mountain, cars of all shapes, verities, makes, and years were parked on the only two lane road at top of this small mountain. In the middle of the road were hordes of people jamming to music and killing time in anticipation for the race to begin.

The racers they were expecting to watch however were not there at the moment. One hasn't even shown up on the mountain yet and the other was in a parking lot at the far end of the mountain top sitting alone. The white suit wearing multicolored haired girl named Celestia wasn't interested in participating in the party as she was now reaching the ripe age of thirty-nine and wouldn't feel comfortable with the very young teenagers ranging from sixteen to twenty-one.

Celestia sighed as she sat on the guardrail separating the parking lot from the two lane road as she looked at her old white NSX with a custom spoiler parked before her with the right door wide open. This car was now over twenty years old but it was still known as the fastest car on the mountain and even the fastest car in the entire region with no one seeming to even coming close to breaking its record time and speeds with newer more advanced cars. It was even speculated to be the fastest car in Equestria. The fastest car wasn't a lightweight European Supercar or a high powered American Muscle car but an twenty year old Asian import that still had old pop up headlights.

"Yo guys…this is corner three…uhhh…I didn't actually see anything but I heard a loud car zoom by…it's probably Moon coming up…so everyone might want to get out of the way." A voice on the car's radio said. The volume set loud enough so Celestia could hear it from where she was in front of the car.

The multicolored haired girl chuckled and shook her head before looking to her right at the large group of people. The message clearly hadn't been received or wasn't spreading fast enough as people were still clogging up the road. Suddenly a faint sound of an engine was heard from where Celestia was sitting and the sound was quickly rising by the second. The middle-aged girl turned her head to the right at the source of the rising sound and saw nothing. Suddenly the sound of the loud engine's roar flew past her, leaving a gust of wind that made Celestia's suit flail and her shoulder length hair to kick up.

She quickly turned her head to the lit end of the road and saw a pitch black car suddenly appear from under the street lamps. The tires of the car screeched as it braked to avoid hitting the large crowd of people. It just barely stopped in time before hitting some poor teen who was at the edge of the crowd. The partying quickly died as people rushed away out of the street to clear the way for the black Nissan Skyline R34.

Once the path and road were completely clear, the R34's engine quickly roared again as the tires squealed against the pavement and smoke kicked up from underneath the tires. The car started to take off and swerve slightly before quickly doing a one-eighty degree turn followed by another one as it started to do random quick turns and tricks barely missing all the parked cars and people still on the road. As the engine roared and the smoke under the tires picked up, the crowd erupted in cheers at the black Nissan burning rubber before them, skillfully managing her car and avoiding all the other parked cars on the road.

Celestia shook her head again before the black car with its headlights off made one last turn and got off the road. It was now in the parking lot where Celestia and her car were in. It turned towards her direction and quickly sped up to her and then eventually past her. The magenta eyed girl watched the car pass her and saw it eventually race to the very edge of the parking lot before it did another spin complete with the engine roaring and smoke picking back up. It didn't continue to do so like last time and the car's engine quickly died down as it headed back to Celestia. It then turned and parked on the left side of the old girl's white NSX.

The car's engine immediately shut off before a door opened. Out from the car came a dark blue haired woman that look slightly smaller and noticeably younger than Celestia. Her stern face and cyan eyes quickly glanced at the older girl as her lips curved into a gentle smile. She quickly shut the door and walked around the front of her car, her baggy black looking clothes and jeans looking completely opposite of Celestia's formal looking white suit.

"You know one of these days you're going to hit someone and I'm not bailing you out of prison." Celestia pointed out teasingly with a smile as she watched her much younger sister walk up to her.

"Hey they got out of the way…" The paler girl defended with a slight chuckle as she reached the older girl sitting on the guardrail. "Plus when you hear a car coming at an event like this…you should probably get out of the way…I mean it's not like my car is on silent or anything." She then said a bit jokingly as she turned around and sat next to her older sister.

"Yeah but you can't run from something you see can't Luna. I mean I know you're trying to go with this whole 'Princess of the Night' image or whatever but don't you think when you're not racing that you should turn on your headlights?" The multicolored haired girl suggested still in a joking manner as she smiled and got off the guardrail rail.

"And ruin the one thing that will make me famous?" Luna asked, faking offense as she blinked and raised a hand to her chest, watching her sister wide eyed as the older girl walked over to the open door of her car. "Doth hath to be joking…The Princess of the Night hath no need of normal mortal vision…Nightmare Moon need only feel the road and her car to ensure her dominance in any race." She then said in a fake royal accent, trying to simulate old English as raised her head proudly and gestured her hands in a sweeping manner.

"Until she goes plummeting off the side of the mountain…" Celestia added with a laugh as she reached into her car and pulled out a small cooler. "You know it's illegal to drive with your headlights off right?" She then teasingly asked as she turned around and started to walk back with the cooler in her hands.

"Yes and it's also illegal to go over the speed limit and race against other cars down dangerous mountain passes." She countered nonchalantly as she shook her head and chuckled slightly.

"Point taken…" The middle-aged woman simply replied, nodding her head as she put the cooler down and opened it up, revealing a whole bunch of soda cans in ice.

"I honestly wasn't trying to bust your chops or anything…what you do is very special…and unique considering that your vision during the night is scary good…like you have night vision. Being able to see that clearly in the dark is not something anyone can do. Plus if you're good at it and then refine it! I encourage you to sharpen that skill to make you the kind of racer you want to be." She then said sincerely as she grabbed two and raised one up for her sister to take. She looked at it suspiciously and then looked at the person holding it with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry…I drove smoothly and slowly all the way up here…I mean I have to…I'm driving down Dead Tire's End tonight…so I can't afford to lose any grip whatsoever until the start of the race." Celestia then said after a few seconds, knowing what was going through her sister's mind. Luna nodded and smiled as she took the can out from her sister's hand and held it up to her face as she opened it up. Immediately afterwards she was sprayed by the contents soaking her face, hands, her relatively long hair, and the top of her clothes.

"Ah you freaking liar!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she shook her soaked hands to get some of the liquid off, shaking them towards the still hysterically laughing Celestia to try and get her wet as well.

"No…I drove…I drove safely like I said…" She responded in between laughs as she raised her can and opened it without any problems whatsoever. "I just shook that can up after I got here." She then explained still chuckling as her angry younger sister chucked the mostly empty can at her which Celestia easily dodged.

"You know for a middle-aged business woman in a formal white suit…I wouldn't expect for you to be pulling the same crap from back when I was like five!" She then declared in an irritated tone as she reached into the cooler and pulled out another can. This time when she opened it she made sure to point it away from her just in case she picked up another booby trapped one.

"Ah Luna…the day I don't get you with that old gag is the day I start to feel old." Celestia responded happily as she sat back down on the guardrail, taking a quick sip of her soda.

"You're not that old…thirty-nine isn't that bad..." The younger girl commented encouragingly as she sat down on the guardrail next to her older sister.

"Luna…if I were in that large group of people over there…I would probably look like a lot of people's mother…hell I came here after I got off work and I'm tired as hell despite it barely being midnight…I'm more concerned about going home to bed and waking up at a decent time for work tomorrow than anything else..." The suit wearing woman replied with a chuckle and a smile before taking another quick sip of her drink.

"And yet you're still the fastest racer around! The Racing Goddess Equestria! And you're still rolling around in a twenty year old car! Hell that alone probably makes you the best racer in the world and not just Equestria!" Luna almost shouted as she pointed at the white NSX right in front of them.

"The world?" Celestia repeated a bit surprised as she looked curiously at her younger sister before shaking her head at her, "No…there's always someone better…I have just yet to meet them yet…and when I do and I'll lose…then I'll start to look more like a women going through a mid-life crisis then the Racing Goddess of Equestria." She then said a bit reluctantly and sadly as she looked down slightly and started to move her thumb around the outside of her can.

"Sister, there's no one that will ever beat you…I mean you taught me everything about racing since I was little…I even learned my own tricks and technique…yet I still can't come near you in a much superior car…what makes you think someone else can beat you?" The dark clothes wearing girl pointed out as she looked at her almost in disbelief that she was saying such things about herself.

"Oh Luna…you're still young at twenty two…and I said earlier you're still finding your way…you still have a lot to learn about racing and even life…" The older sibling responded with a chuckle as she looked over at the other girl and smiled at her.

"Yo guys…Twilight's coming up…she's not barreling through with her headlights off like Moon was so you should have enough time to get out of the way before she gets here." The man over the radio warned in a calm voice.

"Everybody loses in life eventually…and when it's your turn to lose you're going to lose no matter what you do…and sooner or later…it will be my time too…" She explained as closed her eyes slowly. "And…I'll actually be happy…because then I can retire with the satisfaction that a newer generation of more skill racers than me will take my place…" Celestia went on in a warm understanding tone as she opened her eyes and looked up at the star filled sky with a look that Luna didn't like seeing on the older girl's face.

"Sister…" She called softly starting to feel a little depressed over what she was saying, which made the older girl look back at her with a smile back on her face.

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan on losing anytime soon and when the time comes I'm not going to go easy or pull any punches…I'm going to make sure I give it my all to make sure that whoever beats me…truly is better than me…" She then said much happier and livelier than before as she reached over and put her hand on her younger sister's damp sticky shoulder still wet from the earlier soda can incident. "I don't see that happening today…and that's why…I really want to go home to go to bed…" She then finished as she removed her hand and took another sip from her soda.

"Who's your opponent tonight?" Luna asked curiously as the faint sound of an engine was heard approaching from down the mountain.

"Random person number ten thousand and thirty six…the same kind of person that thinks they can conquer the world after a few lucky wins or flukes…I don't even know her name…all I know is that she called me and said that tonight's match was on a week ago before I could even reply…" Celestia answered rather annoyed and unenthused as the engine sound got louder and louder.

"I'm pretty sure this is all of her doing as well…" She then said in a loud tone as she turned and pointed to the crowed of people as a purple third generation Subaru WRX STI sedan slowly drove by and up to the large crowd of people, stopping immediately upon reaching the massive group of people. "Going around hyping something up and bragging about something online that hasn't happened yet…I swear it's a monthly thing…it's never any different…" She then finished in a frustrated tone as people began to move out of the way for the car to pass through.

"Yeah I had like six hundred messages over the past week about this event…it was crazy…and honestly if I were you I wouldn't have shown up." The younger girl responded as the four door sedan had enough room to maneuver into the same parking lot as Luna and Celestia.

"I kind of have to…my pride as a racer and what not…" Celestia responded as the car started to approach where the two where conversing.

"Well that's very admirable of you and…" Luna began to respond before stopping and going wide eyed at the purple WRX turning to park in the same parking space her black R34. "Oh hell no!" She shouted as she immediately jumped off the guardrail, tossed aside her drink, and rushed up in front of the purple car before it hit her Nissan.

"No! No! No! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The furious girl screamed as she raised both her hands and aggressively slammed the hood of the purple car with them. "You almost hit my car!" She then yelled as she gestured her head behind her towards her Nissan as the purple car's driver side window was being rolled down.

"I'm sorry I was distracted and wasn't paying attention!" A purple haired girl frantically replied as she stuck her head out the window and fearfully looked at the girl she thought was going to dent her head.

"I'll be saying that when I run your ass down for denting my ride!" Luna responded angrily as she pointed the frightened girl with her right hand. "Now park your ass as far away from my wheels as possible!" She then threatened as she moved her right hand and pointed to a spot on the other side of the parking lot.

"Alright alright! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The terrified teenager replied as she moved her head back into the car and then started to back away from the menacing looking older girl.

Luna groaned as the car started to back up and then started to walk back to where Celestia was. "Damn…you see that?" She asked the older sibling as she pointed her thumb behind her at the car that was heading towards the space she directed her to. "Girl almost drove into my trunk!" She then shouted as she took her spot next to Celestia.

"Don't you think you were being a little harsh on Twilight? I mean your car is pitch black to the point where I can barely see it and I'm sitting like ten feet away from it!" The formal looking woman replied as she tried desperately to see Luna's R34 but could only make out the outline to it.

"Heh…and if you can barely see it while it's parked…imagine the feeling of a rival driving against me…imagine them as they hear my loud engine but can't see me no matter how hard they look." The younger girl then boasted, taking that as a compliment instead of what it intended to be.

"Until you stop and your brake lights make you clearly visible." Celestia teased as she saw Twilight parking into the space and now getting out of her car, wearing what looked like a fancy high school uniform.

"That's why I don't strike until the end…I instill as much fear as possible…to the point where they'll be having nightmares for weeks…then I overtake them by complete surprise scarring them for life… that is how Nightmare Moon drives!" She responded more sure of herself than ever as the thin somewhat pale girl ran rather slowly from her car all the way over to where the two where conversing.

"I'm so sorry Luna! I swear I didn't see your car there!" The purple haired girl frantically apologized as she reached them. She now seemed exhausted from that brief sprint as she was panting heavily and she had to raise a hand to brush her purple hair out of her eyes, revealing two strands of two different shades of purple in her hair.

Luna looked at her angrily and intimidated Twilight as she gulped and started to back away in fear, "Oh don't worry about it Twilight…you can dent that thing up as much as possible…she's getting a new car next week." Celestia happily declared as she raised her half empty can of soda, wanting to break the tension before it reached ridiculous stereotypical teen levels.

"Really? You are?" Twilight asked in shock as her she blinked in surprise and looked at Luna with her purple colored eyes which made the older girl go from anger to pride in that single instance.

"Yep…I'm upgrading to the Nissan GT-R…think of it like a college graduation present to myself!" She confirmed with a smile as she leaned back and folded her arms.

"You mean the 'They forgot to give put in my full name and I'm really a Skyline R35?'" The magenta eyed woman teasingly asked with a smirk.

"Yeah the 'I'm totally not a Skyline but I'm really so totally a Skyline!'" Luna jokingly confirmed with a chuckle.

"Wow…that's like…your sixth car in like two years!" The younger girl declared as she recalled all the cars she saw Luna driving around before the one she currently had, which made the slightly older girl nod as if taking it as a compliment.

"Yeah how many street corners did you have to work to pay for all this little sister?" Celestia teasingly asked with a smirk as she arched her eyebrow slightly at her younger sibling.

"Not as much as you did sister to get your car because unlike you I don't work for cheap!" Luna responded as she unfolded her arms and tapped her older sister's arm the back of her hand, turning the insult around back at the older woman.

"Oh if only you were that fast when racing against me…then maybe you could actually keep up with me!" Celestia replied chuckling as she shook her head and then raised her soda can to take another drink.

"Hey like you said…I'm still finding me way…and finding my way involves finding the perfect car made for me…I can't get lucky like you and find my match on like the third try." Luna said back as she raised both her hands and innocently shrugged in a playful manner.

"Yeah I'm surprised you found a car to fit you so well…have you ever thought about trying out other cars or at least upgrading to a newer NSX?" Twilight suggested as she started to walk past Luna and Celestia.

"No because the newer model doesn't have flip up headlights…and I like flip up headlights…they're so cool!" The NSX owner denied happily as she raised her right foot and pointed to the car in front of her, cutting off Twilight from passing her for a brief moment.

"Really? That's the reason you stick with this car?" Twilight asked in disbelief as she curiously looked at Celestia who was returning her foot back down to the ground.

"No she's lying…there's a deeper reason than that…" Luna replied instead in a more serious manner as Twilight walked past Celestia and sat next to her on the guardrail.

"Yeah there's no way I'm abandoning this car…over three hundred thousand miles and countless wins…Lulu and I have been through a lot." Celestia added now sounding serious herself as she got off the guardrail, bent over, and picked up a soda can from the cooler. She then sat back down on the guardrail and handed the drink to Twilight, who was looking more confused than ever.

"Lulu?" She simply repeated in bemusement as she opened up the can of soda.

"Ugh! I still cringe when you call it that!" Luna shouted in annoyance as she winced in fake pain.

"Awww that's because it's named after you my dear little sister!" Celestia teased in a cutesy tone as she leaned over towards her younger sister. "I'd call you that if you let me!" She then went on as she wrapped her arms around her little sister and brought her into a very embarrassing hug.

"Get off of me!" Luna demanded as she tried to push her sister off of her.

"You named it after you sister?" The youngest girl of the trio asked with a laugh as she watched the two older girls in front of her.

"Yeah…I got this car literally a few days before she was born…and when she was, I named it after her." Celestia quickly explained as her younger sister continued to try and pry her off. "My Little Lulu!" She then shouted as she rubbed her head against her sister's arm which only made Twilight laugh even more.

"K-Knock it off Tia! You said you wouldn't do this crap anymore…especially in public!" The poor younger sister almost shouted as she looked around to make sure that e everyone else was still at the massive party down the street.

Twilight continued to laugh in amusement as she shook her head and then raised her soda up to take a quick drink as she looked at the car named after her sister, then suddenly realizing something as her eyes widened slightly. "Wow so that car is as old as Luna?" She then asked as she looked at the two girls again.

"First car she's even been in…and there are a few stains in the passenger seat to prove that!" The older sister jokingly confirmed as she smirked and looked up at her younger sister.

"H-Hey that was your fault not mine!" The younger girl shouted as she finally pushed her older sibling off her, now blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh don't be ashamed…you were such a little thing at the time…you couldn't take that kind of speed at that age…and think of it this way…maybe it's because of that moment that you're even here in the first place…that this car gave you the love of speed that you have today." Celestia then said warmly as she moved back to her original position and looked at her younger sister.

"Yeah…I know…I guess I should say thanks for that shouldn't I?" The dark haired girl agreed with a sigh as she looked back with a small smile.

"Yeah…you should…and you should probably do it by cleaning my car…and try removing those stains again." The elder sister suggested teasingly as she pointed to her car and specifically the passenger seat. Immediately afterwards Luna's face started to turn red again as she reached over and smacked her sister across the arm which only made Celestia laugh and Twilight as well.

"Oh you two…" Twilight said after laughing before taking another drink. After doing so she looked around briefly and finally noticed that there wasn't anyone around Celestia aside from her and Luna. Normally if someone is going to be racing in a highly anticipated event they would be crowded by fans and spectators, but instead it felt like they were being completely ignored.

"Actually…now that I think about it…I'm surprised it's just you and Luna here…normally when people are here to see a race they swarm the drivers participating in the race…" The high school student pointed out as she looked back at the large crowd of people that seemed to be partying wildly without one of the people they all came to see race.

"I told them some generic excuse like I was mentally preparing myself for the race tonight and didn't want to be bothered…" Celestia explained in a thankful tone before she took a quick sip of her drink.

"What about the other racer…is she here?" The Tri-colored haired girl then asked curiously as looked at the crowd to see anyone that would stick out and be the other racer.

"Nope…" Celestia dully responded with a shake of her head before taking another quick sip. "And from experience I know she's waiting for the last possible second to make a grand dramatic entrance and show off…it's happened so many times it's practically routine for me now…hell I don't even know her name or what she looks like…" She then said apathetically before making an annoyed groan.

"Her name's Rainbow Dash…" Twilight informed, as she remembered the name of the other racer from all the messages and posts on the internet she read.

"Whatever…sounds like the typical name for a smug little girl who thinks she can do anything if she boasts about it enough…" The Racing Goddess of Equestria responded uncaringly as she moved free hand up dismissingly. "All I needed to know about her was that she challenged me to the hardest course known and that she's running late on purpose to be extra dramatic…just like every other smug challenger I've faced." She then said as she waved her free hand around.

"But she's actually good…really good…I mean I heard she beat Trixie…and I mean totally beat her to the point where it was sad instead of funny." The youngest girl warned seriously as she informed her of the last time she raced somebody.

"Wow she beat her that bad?" Luna replied in surprise as she moved her head back and widened her eyes slightly in shock.

"Yeah…I heard she's still shaken up over the whole thing…hasn't got back in her car since the defeat…it was pretty bad…" Twilight confirmed with a nod before she told her about some rumors she heard.

"Yeah and Luna beat her pretty badly too…during a bright day and I can beat Luna on the darkest night of the year when she does her no headlight technique…so why I should be intimidated by someone with a loud mouth and a meaningless accomplishment?" The middle-aged woman declared as she pointed at her younger sister, who looked back unsure of how to respond to that.

"I don't know…Dash might be a loud arrogant person…but she most likely has to skills to back them up…" The young high school student insisted, concerned about her mentor's upcoming race.

"Holy crap…guys this is corner three…uhhh a blue car just zipped by at a freaking unbelievable speed…I swear I've never see a car move that fast before on that turn…seriously guys it was insane…I couldn't even tell what kind of car it was or anything…I think it might be the challenger!" The guy on the radio frantically shouted in disbelief. Almost immediately the crowd started to get anxious and turn to face the direction the car was coming from.

Celestia looked at her watch after hearing the statement to check the time. "Yeah…about five minutes until the race has to start…seems about the usual time they show up." She said in a dull tone as the sound of a loud engine began to be heard.

"Alright I guess we're going to see where my opponent lands on a scale of one to ten in stupidity." She then declared as she got off the guardrail and turned around to face the road just in time for a blue car to go zipping by her with the engine blazing. She turned her head and watched as the car stopped in front of the large crowd of people.

'Oh a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR…with a custom spoiler and what sounds like a tuned engine to give it at least four hundred and fifty horsepower.' Celestia thought upon witnessing the car drive by her, immediately judging her opponent's car and capabilities and still seeming unimpressed. 'Huh…I was honestly expecting like a Ferrari or something…not like it would matter…I'd still win without any problems.' She then thought in a disappointment as the crowd of people started to get the way and clear the road.

"Hey Twilight…you want to take this race for me? I mean she's using your car's nemesis after all!" Celestia teased as she briefly looked at the younger girl who merely stared at her in bewilderment. "Just kidding…" She then said with a chuckle as she looked back at the blue EVO.

The Lancer was blue but it had rainbow themed stripes going across the hood and towards the trunk. On the back fenders was a picture of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it. As soon as the road was clear the car's tires started to squeal as took off. It began to perform some turns and spins more drastic and extreme then Luna. The ear piercing sound coming from her tires and engine combined with the extreme amount of smoke made the crowd erupt into loud cheers and whistles. It was quickly followed by a roar of applause that was easily overshadowed by the car's loud engine as it continued to do tricks in the center of the road.

'Yeah…that's right…burn those tires up…waste all that grip…make things even easier for me.' She commented in her mind as she struggled to retain a sigh of disgust as the car finally stopped in the center of the road. 'Well at least she didn't do a burnout…or worse…so on a scale of one to ten that's definitely a solid eight.' She then judged as the window rolled down and a tan athletic looking girl with rainbow hair popped out from the window. She looked around with sunglasses on and then raised her gloved fist into the air, causing another round of cheers and excitement from the crowd.

'Nope scratch that…the sunglasses and the fist pumping instantly turn it up to eleven.' Celestia immediately retracted in her mind as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys.

"Here Luna…take my keys and drive my car up when I give you the signal…Twilight and I are going to go up to hopefully have a polite conversation with the challenger." She instructed seriously as she tossed the keys over to Luna, who easily caught them with one hand.

"Yeah Alright…" She agreed nonchalantly as she went over to the white car and closed the open door.

"Let's go Twilight." Celestia then said as she put her hand on the guardrail and leapt over it.

"R-Right!" The student replied with a stutter as she did the same and started to follow her mentor to the challenger. "So what happens now?" She asked curiously as she followed side by side with Celestia towards the blue EVO.

"Now we meet her…she acts tough and stupid for a while…then she gets impatient and demand we start. We line up our cars, wait for the guy to say go, and then I humiliate her." She explained jokingly before she took a sip of her now mostly empty soda can.

"Trust me it's like the standard…and after you graduate from high school in a few weeks you'll see so much of this that it will start to become tedious…then imagine dealing with the same stuff for twenty more years…then you'll know how I feel." She then said bitterly as she sighed and shook her head.

"I-I don't even think I'll last one year…" Twilight nervously said as she looked down slightly.

"Believe me you've got raw talent…I wouldn't have taken you under my wing if you didn't." Celestia encouraged as she reached over and patted Twilight on the shoulder with her free hand which made her look at the older girl and smile. "Now watch and learn." She then said happily as they were closing in on the blue Mitsubishi.

"Hey…I assume you're the challenger?" Celestia called loudly which caught the girl's attention as she sat in the open window of her car. She quickly turned her head around and looked at the person who called her and looked at her through her sunglasses.

She then smiled and took off her sunglasses to reveal her cerise colored eyes. "Yeah that's right…the one and only Rainbow Danger Professionalism Dash…the fastest racer in all Equestria!" She replied in a rough scratchy voice and in arrogant tone as she moved her legs out from her car and fully got out revealing her blue jacket, jeans, and a white T-Shirt. On her shirt was the same picture of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out that was on the back fenders of her car.

'Geez…the stupid sunglasses are one thing but this isn't Pro racing or the Dukes of whatever…there's a thing called a door…use it!' Celestia mentally grounded as she looked over the blue car, eying it over before realizing something about it that slightly shocked her.

"Well that's surprising…" She said out loud in a genuinely interested tone which instantly made Dash's smirk turn into a very wide grin.

"What my awesome performance or just how awesome I look?" She boasted arrogantly as she folded her arms and leaned against her car.

"No…your license plate…" Celestia replied as she pointed at the front end of her car which made Rainbow's smile instantly disappear from her face. "I was expecting something like 'Dash2Win' or 'MadDash' or whatever…" She went on before looking at again and attempting to read off of it.

"But instead it's 'Fi1y F01r'" She struggled to say as she had difficulty saying compressed or mashed words. Then she shook her head and looked at the owner with a confused look on her face. "What's a Filly Fooler?" She then finished as raised up both her hands in what seemed like defeat after failing to understand the meaning behind the two words. She felt a tug on the sleeve of her suit and looked over to see Twilight leaning up towards her.

"Ummm…it's a slang term for 'Lesbian.'" She explained in a whisper to the much older girl which only confused Celestia that much more.

"What? That's dumb…how do you even make a connection between those two words? I mean seriously!" She shouted in response as she looked back at the Rainbow haired challenger before realizing what kind of girl she was and shaking her head, "Kids these days…the next thing you know they're going to call gay men Colt Cuddlers or something…" She finished with a slight sigh as she continued to shake her head in disappointment.

"Anyways grandma…" Rainbow started, wanting to get back on track and to the point of why she came, "I'm looking for 'Racing Goddess of Equestria'…I'm here to trounce her on the hardest course around…" She informed once again in her arrogant tone which started to make the crowd whisper and even make a few make ooo-ing noises.

"Yeah...that's me…" Celestia informed as she tilted her head slightly and raised both her arms. The announcement left Dash speechless for a while before she finally burst out into laughter.

"Seriously? It's you…I mean…I heard you were kind of old but…damn. You know racing isn't an old person's sport right? I think knitting is more up your alley…or Bingo perhaps…" The thin athletic looking girl insulted as she held her gut and continued to look at the girl as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah but it's also not a kid's sport…you barely look old enough have a license. I think being behind a desk at school is more up your alley…that or behind the counter of some lousy minimum wage job perhaps." Celestia teasingly said back with a smirk which made the younger girl stare at her begrudgingly.

"Alright grandma…let's put that little theory to test…" Dash confidently responded regaining her confidence and grin. "I hope you remember to turn your blinker off after making the first turn…" She then quipped as he pointed at the older girl in front of her.

"Whatever…let's get this over with." The multi-colored haired woman said back not amused as she simply nodded her head back at her. "Since you're the challenger do you want to take the inside or the outside for the starting position?" She then asked wanting to know what position she wanted to take.

'Knowing what kind of person she is…she's going to be stupid and take the outside…only assuring my victory.' Celestia mused internally as she watched girl smile brightly again.

"I'll take~" She began in a playful tone as she put her hand to her chin; then, stopping to give more dramatic effect. "The outside…" Rainbow then finally answered smugly which made the entire crowd start to making noises again that only led to Rainbow looking at the crowd and nodding.

"Whatever…you want to lose that badly its fine by me…the faster I win the faster I can go to bed tonight." The middle-aged woman replied still not amused as she turned and raised her free hand up. She looked at her car and waved her hand towards her, gesturing her little sister to start it up and bring it towards her. The white car's engine instantly came alive and started to back out of its parked position.

"Oh trust me…you'll be getting plenty of rest because when I beat you, you'll never want to show your face around here again!" The young challenger brashly declared as she pointed at the much older and experienced woman.

"Uh huh…and you'll prove that you're the fastest racer in the universe and nobody can possibly defeat you yadda yadda yadda…heard all that before…" Celestia dully replied as she turned around to look at the bold girl. "Just get into the starting position." She then instructed as she pointed her finger over to where she needed to be.

"If you insist." Rainbow smugly replied with a smirk before turning around and hopping into her car through the open window. Immediately her engine started and her blue EXO X started to drive off heading towards the started position.

Celestia sighed and shook her head as she turned to look at the young girl next to her, "Well that was…informative…" She hesitantly commented with a forced smile on her face which made Celestia warmly chuckle slightly.

"It was actually pretty short…most face to face conversations like that go on for like tens of minutes…it's ridiculous." Celestia replied with a smile as she looked down at her mostly empty can of soda. "That's good because that means this is going to be over fast and then I can go home." She then declared in a relieved tone before she took one final drink of her soda. She then tossed the empty can in a nearby waste basket as her white car rolled up next to her. The window rolled down to reveal Luna behind the wheel looking up at her curiously.

"So what's going on?" She asked rather seriously as she looked up at her older sister.

"She's taken the outside position." Celestia informed as she turned to face her sister in the car.

"What? Really? Is she trying to lose or what?" Luna replied in disbelief as she moved her head back in shock and blinked a few times.

"I really don't care…that only means my victory is assured and I go home to bed at a decent time….just the park the car where it needs to be and I'll be there shortly." The older girl said back as she pointed to where the blue car was as it was starting to be lead into position by a guy in front of her car on the part of the road where the pavement turned into dirt.

"Alright…" The younger sister simply agreed with a quick nod before driving off.

The NSX drove down the street to the small fork in the road and turned left down the short two lane road towards the blue EVO. The Mitsubishi was in the right lane on what was considered the outside position, so the white NSX wheeled itself into the left lane and approached where the blue car was stationed.

The guy standing in front of the blue EVO looked up and noticed the white car coming and side stepped to the center of the road. He had his left hand up towards the Mitsubishi signaling it to stay put. As the NSX approached it slowed down where upon the guy raised his right hand gestured for her to creep forward, waving his right hand towards him.

"Twilight I'm going to need you to pay extra close attention to this race." Celestia called as she started to walk over to where her car was. Following the flocks of people rushing towards the cars and to the wall overlooking the course they were going to race on.

"My opponent is using a four wheel drive car like yours…it's very close to your car in fact…so watch her closely...how she moves compared to you…what she does wrong…what she does right…you're going to learn a lot from this race." She instructed seriously as people where rushing past them.

"Y-Yeah of course…" Twilight merely said with a quick nod as she continued to follow the older woman.

The NSX slowly inched forward as the guy continued to wave his hand towards him. Once the NSX was side by side next to the EVO X to the point where their bumpers where perfectly aligned the guy turned his hand around and stopped waving gesturing her to stop. The white car immediately stopped and the guy looked at both cars closely. He looked back and forth between the two with both his hands raised. After checking a few times, he closed both his hands, smiled, and gave two thumbs up to each driver where upon both cars shut off.

Celestia and Twilight separated as soon as they turned and headed down the road towards the cars. Twilight headed into the crowd to find a good place to watch the race from while Celestia walked towards her white NSX to actually do the race. As soon as she reached the back of her car the driver's side door opened and Luna got out of her car with the keys in her hand.

"Here." She simply said as she tossed the keys over towards their rightful owner. Celestia merely raised her right hand up and easily caught them.

"Thanks." She then said gratefully as she passed her sister and headed to her car.

"Alright…we're almost ready to begin…we're still waiting for each person to get into position at their respective corner and give us the ok to start." The guy in front of both cars announced as Celestia reached her car and started to get in.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Who the hell cares? Let's just start this thing and get this over with! Damn!" The impatient rainbow haired girl shouted as she stuck her head out from the rolled down window of her blue EVO X. The guy didn't respond and merely just shook her head at the young teenager.

Celestia sighed as she got into her car, sat down in the black leather bucket seat, and shut the door. Immediately, she buckled up and made sure she was fastened and secured for the downhill race. She then took a deep breath and moved her head around to get into proper mindset. Once that was accomplished, she slipped the keys into the ignition and kept it there as she tried to relax herself for the start of her race. Unfortunately a tap at her window broke of her this short lived comfort as she looked out to see her younger sister right outside gesturing her to roll down the window with her hand.

Celestia sighed as she rolled down the window to talk to her sister. "Sorry I don't pick up hitchhikers…especially when they're scary and unfriendly looking." Celestia teasingly greeted with a grin as her sister bent over and placed her hands on the car door.

"That's ok because I don't hitch rides with grouchy old women in twenty year old cars…that's just weird." Lune joked back with a smile as she poked her head into the car. "In all seriousness though…are you going to run this race?" The dark haired girl then inquired in a stern tone.

"Oh I'm going to use the long thin pedal to go faster…the pedal next to it to brake when needed…the third pedal and stick like thing right here to switch gears…this large round thing to steer…with that I'm going to avoid hitting stuff, stay on road, and…well…generally everything you should do when drive normally basically." The older sister teasingly replied in a very serious tone as she moved her foot over the pedals, her right hand to the stick shift, and her left hand to the steering wheel as if demonstrating it to her younger sister.

"Right…" The younger girl replied dully as she nodded her head in understanding; then biting her lip to avoid saying anything crude. "Ok let me rephrase this…what is your strategy for tonight's race?" She then asked, this time being more specific to avoid a sarcastic answer. Celestia immediately gave a couple of laughs in response, finding what she said legitimately funny.

"That is my strategy basically…I'll just drive like I normally do…if she can at least keep up with that I'll be impressed…" The driver explained still chuckling slightly as she shook her head.

"Seriously? That's it…you don't have some specific strategy or anything just in case?" Luna persisted as she arched an eyebrow at her older sibling.

"Why do you think I'm going to lose?" The magenta eyed woman asked back curiously as she looked at the dark haired girl. "Please…I promise you she won't even get a pass me much less beat me." She then reassured with a stifled chuckle and a shake of her head.

"No…I just want to get inside your head and learn as much as I can whenever I can…" She truthfully answered in a sincere tone which made Celestia smile and close her eyes for a few seconds.

"Luna…I've taught you everything I know…everything else has to be gained from experience…you can't expect me to do everything for you right?" The middle-aged woman pointed out softly as she opened her eyes and looked at Luna with a gentle expression.

"Yeah you're right…" The younger sister agreed with a smile and nod as the guy in front of the two cars got a car on his cell phone, to which he answered and put on speaker phone.

"Hey we're set up at the end of the course…all the corners have checked in and there's no traffic coming whatsoever…you can start whenever you want to." The man on the other end of the phone said in a rough sounding voice.

"Alright…we'll be starting soon then…be sure to tell everybody to be ready to clock those section times." The guy replied before putting his fist up into the air, signaling both the drivers and the spectators that the race was going to start soon.

"Thank you…gah…let's just do this already!" Dash shouted impatiently as she sat fully in her car and rolled up her window.

"Alright…don't humiliate her that much…you're the Racing Goddess of Equestria…not the Racing Demon of Equestria…show some mercy ok?" Luna said softly as she tapped her older sister and moved away from her car.

"That's still a dumb nickname…whoever thought that up has a lack of imagination!" Celestia honestly shouted back as her sister started to clear away from the road.

"You should've picked your own nickname like me! Better luck next time!" The young girl shouted back teasingly as she got off road and started to walk back up towards the fork in the road. Celestia chuckled slightly and shook her head as she rolled her window back up.

"Alright…we're starting…" The guy announced as he took a deep breath.

"Wait!" I frantic high pitched voice shouted as everyone looked to see a tall slender pink haired girl jump out from the crowd. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" She hysterically shouted with a smile as she sprinted up to the guy in front of the two cars.

"I'm doing the countdown! Please let me do the countdown! I need to do the countdown!" She pleaded as she grabbed the guy by the collar and pressed her face up against his to the point where her nose was touching his.

"Uhhh…o-ok…" The guy replied uncomfortably as he blinked a few times which made the pink haired girl's face light up like a Hearth's Warming tree.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She quickly shouted out as she got behind the guy and pushed him away causing him to stumble a bit before he slowly walked off the road with a confused expression on his face.

"Who is that girl?" Twilight asked herself out loud as she looked on from the crowd of people, wondering who this mysterious hyper girl was and where she came from.

The energetic girl took a deep breath and faced the two cars before raising her left hand and pointing it at the blue EVO X. "Lady and…" She declared before stopping and raising her left hand to point it at the white NSX. "Other lady!" She then shouted with a grin as started to frantically look between both cars.

"Start your engines!" She then shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped and threw both of her hands down. Instantly both cars came to life and their engines started to roar with ear piercing intensity.

"Oh yeah! I'm so super excited right now!" The girl enthusiastically squealed as she balled both her fists and held them up to her face. The Mitsubishi's engine continued to rev and garner attention as its high roars overshadowed the low roars of the NSX's engine.

"Oh man…that freaking Lancer's engine sounds insane!" A male commenter said upon hearing the EVO's engine continue to gain intensity.

"I know, I can't even hear the NSX! It's being completely drowned out…is it even on?" Another guy agreed excitedly as both cars started to shake ever so slightly from the engine's power.

"Over four hundred and fifty horses man…I don't know if the Racing Goddess has a chance!" A female voice shouted as it was clear which car had the more powerful engine.

"You kidding me? All that noise is thanks to the muffler! It just makes it sound loud to make idiots like you impressed! Besides I've seen her beat cars twice as fast as her car…that Rainbow chick doesn't have a chance!" Another guy chimed in in a dismissive tone.

"Oh wow…this is…going to be amazing." Twilight commented as she watched the two cars. Then she was cut off as a Luna passed her, continuing to head back to the fork in the road.

"Luna…where are you going?" The younger girl as she turned her head to look at the older girl. "Aren't you going to watch the race?" She then asked as Luna stopped and turned around to face her with an unenthusiastic look.

"What race?" She simply replied in a dull tone, "There is no race…the moment she gave Tia the inside is the moment she lost any chance of even passing her…" She then went on as she pointed to the white car down the street, getting a very skeptical look from the younger girl.

"Trust me…this is what's going to happen." She then said seriously as she raised both her hands and put them side by side to each other, simulating the two cars next to each other. "They're to take off from the starting line…hit the dirt road and then after thirty or forty feet they're going to come to first turn which is a sharp left…since my sister's in left lane she's going to have the inside line and pull ahead into the lead…and then it's over…race decided." She explained as he moved both her hands before moving them both sharply to the left, which put her left hand in front of her right hand.

"Is it really going to be that easy?" Twilight asked in disbelief as she blinked at the dark haired girl.

"Yeah…now if you excuse me…I'm going to be sitting comfortably in my car listening to the radio and how badly my sister is dominating the race." Lune replied before turning around and heading back to her car. Twilight watched her for a few seconds before returning her attention to the cars revving their engines.

The pink hair girl shook with excitement with her smile as wide as it could possibly go. "Five!" She then shouted as she raised one of her hands with the corresponding number of fingers held up.

'Oh yeah…let's do this…I'm ready…my car is screaming to get started to tear this course up' Dash thought to herself as she licked her lips and pressed hard on the accelerator over and over revving up the engine and getting the crowd that much more excited.

"Four!" She then shouted as she held up both hands each holding up two fingers.

'Oh come on…do you really have to drag this out…just say go already so I can win and go home…I'm tired as hell and have to work tomorrow.' Celestia complained internally as she gently applied pressure to her accelerator to get the car in its RPM sweet spot.

"Three!" The hyper girl yelled as she held up three fingers.

'Once I beat this old fossil and dethrone her…Spitfire will have to let me join her Racing Team…she just has to…who else could be better qualified to join the Wonderbolts than the newly crowned Racing Goddess of Equestria?" Rainbow excitedly thought as she moved her right hand over to the stick shift and impatiently tapped it.

"Two!" The pink haired girl shouted as she raised both her hands and held up both her index fingers.

'freaking long! You're not even doing it right…it's actually been like twenty seconds…you're dragging this out too much!' Celestia continued to mentally gripe as she reached over and turned her headlights on which caused them to pop up on the hood and light up the area ahead of her.

"One!" She then shouted holding both her arms up together, trying to make herself a giant number one. The entire crowd held their breath and leaned forward in anticipation, all undivided attention to the two cars at the starting line.

"Go!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she swung both her arms down and bent down to touch the ground. Immediately the white NSX jumped off the line while the blue EVO X spun its wheels to get some grip before taking off itself.

Both cars shook a bit as the terrain suddenly changed from pavement to dirt but kept going straight. It didn't take long for the sharp ninety degree turn to creep up and the Acura reached it first. It braked and turned sharply as the Mitsubishi turned shortly after as well, following right behind the white car. The crowd cheered at the event and everyone instantly began rushing to the edge of the small cliff to watch the spectacle below. The pink haired girl in the center of the road giggled hysterically and then cartwheeled off the road in glee.

"Man did you see the way that NSX took off? I've never seen a car take off like that before! It's like she perfectly popped the clutch and told the Lancer to eat her dust!" One male commentator declared excitedly as everyone was rushing to the small wall overlooking the pass.

"Yeah but remember the EVO wasn't far behind after its poor start! Did you see how fast it accelerated?" Another guy added as Twilight swiftly moved in-between them to get as close to the wall as possible.

'You were right Luna…Celestia took the lead at the first turn...it also didn't hurt that Rainbow's start was…well…terrible.' The young girl praised internally as she continued to squeeze and slip past people. 'But that's definitely not a stock engine and set up given the amount of acceleration it had after its poor take off…' She then thought as she managed to get right up to the wall in the front to look down at the race.

"Will Celestia even be able to hold the lead against that car?" She said in a whisper to herself as she looked around and eventually spotted the two cars on the dirt road. The NSX leading as it made a sharp right turn with the EVO X following close behind with a small gap separating the two cars.

Celestia turned the wheel to straighten her car out exiting the turn and then moved the car into second gear. Her left foot managed the clutch while her right foot was sideways managing both the brake and accelerator to keep the car stable on the windy unpredictable dirt road. She looked in her rear view mirror to spot the blue EVO X's headlights exiting the turn right behind her car.

'Well I'm surprised…' She began to muse as she looked back forward and came up fast to sharp hairpin turn. 'You're actually keeping up with me…' She went on as she braked and turned her steering wheel into the turn, downshifting back to first gear as her car moved through the turn.

'And knowing that I'm convinced that poor start was done on purpose…are you really that confident in your abilities that you're willing to give me a head start?' She scolded in her mind as exited the turn, gently pressing on the accelerator to gain speed without losing control of her car out of the turn. 'That overconfidence is going to quickly come back to hurt you later in the second section…' She then mentally thought as pressed down on the clutch and moved the car into second gear.

'Damn she's actually pretty decent.' Rainbow complimented reluctantly in her thoughts as she released the clutch and feathered the accelerator to keep up with the white car ahead of her. 'Then again I did give her a head start…so maybe I shouldn't be that impressed with the gap she's maintaining…' She then reassured herself with a smirk as she saw the car ahead her brake for the next sharp ninety degree turn.

'Then again I should be more or less impressed she didn't wipe out after like the first two turns…' Dash then mused as she braked as well and turned the steering wheel to follow the white car ahead of her. 'That old girl can really hold her pace…especially in a crap car like that…' She then smugly commented as she downshifted into first gear and followed the white car through the sharp turn.

'That's ok though…I'll just follow her throughout the first section.' She reassured herself as they exited the turn and began to pick up speed again, Rainbow needing to upshift to second gear after a few seconds. 'Once we get into the second high speed section I'll put that old fossil car of hers to shame…' The rainbow haired girl confidently thought as she saw the NSX's brake lights light up as it turned left into another sharp hairpin turn.

"Gah…if I don't go insane before then…" She vocally complained as she braked and turned, needing to downshift yet again.

Both cars turned at a slow pace through the violently sharp turn, kicking dirt up behind them as they past some spectators on the outside of the turn. One of them held a stop watch and clicked as they passed. He looked at the time as the other spectators cheered and nodded at the time that was shown before he held up the small hand held radio in his other hand to his mouth.

Luna had finally reached her car after some walking and opened the driver's side door. She sat comfortably in her black R34 that blended into the darkness and closed the door. She didn't even bother putting her seatbelt on, turning the car on, or even putting the keys into the ignition. Instead she just turned on the radio and set it to the frequency that all racers listened to during race events like this.

"Alright guys they just past the second hairpin…Celestia's NSX is ahead but the EVO X is not far behind…but the pace they're at isn't really impressive…they definitely won't be setting any records tonight." She heard the guy announce over the radio as she turned up the volume enough to clearly hear what was going on.

"Ha…figures…" Luna said loudly with a slight chuckle. "My sister isn't even taking this seriously…she's just driving leisurely…and even with that she's still outpacing the car behind her…it's kind of scary now that I think about it…" She then murmured to herself as she leaned back in her seat and folded her arms.

"I'm disappointed…" A girl next to Twilight said as she saw the cars turn another corner at a slow pace. The high school student looked over and saw the pink haired girl who started the race next to her looking out with a unenthused expression on her face.

"It's you…" Twilight muttered softly as her eyes widened slightly in realization that the crazy she saw start the race was somehow next her.

"The white car looks bored and uninterested…and the blue car just looks frustrated…they're both not having any fun whatsoever…it's really sad actually…" She explained out loud, not directed at anyone in particular.

'What the…what is she talking about…and who is this girl?' She asked herself internally as she looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and shrugged that thought off as it wasn't important and instead turned her head down to watch the race below her.

"Damn it…"Rainbow swore out loud as she stopped and downshifted back into first to make the upcoming sharp ninety degree turn. 'This is pissing me off! I can't even get full ways into second gear before I have to stop and slow down the overly sharp corner!' She complained mentally as she turned left as sharp as she could as she followed the white Acura. She turned so sharply she went off the dirt road and hit the uneven grassy terrain causing her car to shake violently for a bit before she got back on the dirt road.

'Getting irritated are we?' Celestia commented in her mind as she noticed the car behind her go off road for a bit and saw the blue car's headlights shake uncontrollably. 'I don't blame you…the first part of this course is infuriating because of how many turns there are and how hard it is to find a comfortable grove…' She sympathized as she looked forward and accelerated her car, shifting into second gear.

'Ok Rainbow…calm down…it's not like you didn't anticipate this!' She scolded herself as she bit her lip and followed the white car ahead of her, shifting into second gear as soon as the RPMs hit the redline. 'You just got to keep the pressure on her…be aggressive and get under her skin!' She reminded herself as she saw the car ahead of her brake. She braked a little later then she should have and was right on the NSX's bumper.

Celestia downshifted and turned to the right before looking in the rear view mirror and seeing the car directly right behind her. 'Being aggressive and trying to put me on the defensive right? Not a bad idea…but it's not going to work…' She thought as she looked forward and began to accelerate out of the sharp hairpin.

'I'll stay on her six and remind her of what kind of car I'm driving…that should spook her until we get to the second section…then she'll relax thinking she has the advantage…but that's when I'll get her.' Dash confidently mused with a smile on her face as she shifted her car into second gear following the NSX out of the turn.

'You have the right idea being persistent this early…I mean you're driving an all-wheel drive car…those kind of cars perform better on these dirt roads…and normally I'd just let you pass me to spare my tires of the stress of trying to block you and then take you on the next section.' Celestia detailed in her mind as she braked for the next tight corner and down shifted the car back into first gear. 'However I know you can't do a thing to pass me no matter how much you threaten me.' She then thought as she turned the steering wheel hard left.

'There's something about my car that you don't know about…and it's going to shock you to your core…' Rainbow boasted internally as she turned her EVO X and followed the white car through the turn. 'It's been tuned for the high speed section coming up.' She then thought as both cars exited the curve, beginning to accelerate.

'I may not have been blessed with god like vision like my sister…but I'm not blind…I saw what your plan was the first moment I got a good look at it…' She scolded internally as she braked and turned hard right to the sharp ninety degree turn that immediately followed the last sharp curve. 'You're car is outfitted with high performance tires…I should know because I have almost the same exact brand on my car.' Celestia mentally explained as she turned the car through the sharp curve at a low speeding, remembering the surprise she had from looking at the car.

'Not only that, but your car has been lowered to the ground…it's as low as my NSX, if not lower!' She went on as looked up into her rear view mirror to see the Mitsubishi behind her and the small space separating her front bumper and the dirt ground, 'I can even tell that by looking in my rear view mirror! It's that obvious!' She scolded with an audible groan as she stepped on the clutch and moved the car into second gear.

'I'm also assuming the suspension and calibration has been adjusted to compensate for the height reduction and the power increase on wide high speed curves…making your car a monster of a street car even without your stupid muffler making it sound obnoxiously loud…' She theorized as she looked back at the road and saw the next sharp hairpin curve coming up.

'The moment this baby touches pavement I'm going to completely humiliate you and your outdated car…' The rainbow haired girl happily commented in her mind as she saw the white NSX in front of her brake. This made Rainbow brake as well and shift the car into first gear.

'Seriously…I should have just raced her at the start if I knew it was going to be this easy…then I would've dethroned this old has been and immediately made my way to the top…man I feel kind of embarrassed for saving this girl for last…' She then thought as she turned sharply to the left imagining how simply this would've been for had she just challenged this old has been first.

'I don't think I've ever seen a girl so confident her car's set up…that or she's seriously underestimating my car's capabilities…knowing her type of character its most likely both…' Celestia thought as she pressed down on the accelerator as she exited the corner. 'However…after tuning your car perfectly for pavement you've crippled the one advantage your car had over mine.' She reprimanded internally as she shifted the car into second gear and continued to accelerate with the blue Lancer still right behind her.

'Even with your all-wheel drive car, if you don't have the proper tires on you won't be getting that much traction on this kind of road…better than me but not to the point to where it's a major threat.' The formal looking woman thought as she looked at her dash and saw her RPMs approaching the red line, letting off the accelerator slightly not bothering to shift up since the next turn wasn't that far away. 'However even with sufficient tires you still couldn't pass me…" She continued to think as she looked back in her rear view mirror and back at the small gap between the car and the ground.

'With your car so low, you can't push it too much with fearing of hitting a pot hole or some big rock that would damage the undercarriage of your car, your tires, or the worst case scenario hitting a large bump at the right angle or speed that will cause you to spin out or worse flip your car…' She thought as she imagined her car hitting something and losing control. 'Because of that your car is restrained by the terrain…just like my car is.' She then mused as she looked forward at the upcoming turn and pressed down the brake pedal to stop.

'However, if I truly wanted to I could push my car without any fear and leave you in the dust…I know the course perfectly to know the best lines…I know where to perfectly brake, accelerate, shift, and most importantly balance my car to make it seem like I'm driving on regular paved road…' She reminded herself as she downshifted back into first and then turned the car sharply to the right for the ninety degree turn.

'But if I did that I would wear out my tires faster than I like…and in this course tire management is the ultimate key to winning in the end…they don't call it 'Dead Tire's End' for nothing…' She then thought as went through the turn, gently feathering the accelerator to preserve her tires as best she could when coming out of the turn.

"So until then enjoy looking at my rear end for the next couple of turns…because once I hit the public two lane road you won't ever be seeing it again…" She said out loud to herself as she accelerated and shifted the car back into second, knowing that the second section was coming up soon.

"I can barely see them now…" Twilight muttered to herself as she squinted her eyes to try and see the two cars continuing to swerve and turn through the tight mountain pass. After a while she smiled and closed her eyes, raising her hand to her school uniform.

"Luckily though…" She then said as she unbuttoned the first two buttons and reached down her shirt, "I'm always prepared!" She happily finished as she pulled out a small pair of binoculars.

"Oh it looks like they're coming up to the high speed section!" Twilight heard the girl next to her comment as she was adjusting the sittings on her binoculars. She was curious to though how she could see the cars from this distance when she herself couldn't really see them anymore. She looked up and about dropped her small pair of binoculars.

'W-What the hell?' Twilight shouted in her mind as she saw the pink haired girl looking through a long hand held telescope; through, the wrong end no less. 'Wh-Why is she looking through the wrong end? Where did she even have that long thing to begin with? Where could she possibly hide it?' She questioned in her mind as she stared at the happy girl with her right eye twitching.

"I hope things pick up soon after that…because both those cars look very unhappy…" The girl then said a bit sadly with a frown as she followed the cars through her telescope. Twilight shook her head and decided to focus back on the race. She raised her binoculars up to her eyes and quickly saw the two cars entering a very sharp corner. Both cars were now two turns away from the spot where the dirt road enters out onto the paved public road.

At the spot where paved road and dirt road meet were a large mass of people gathered on both sides of the dirt road and even the upper part of the paved road. The cars had to turn left and go downhill so they weren't going to interfere with race if they were on the upper part which is why there were a lot of cars parked on the shoulders of the road. The people gathered there were idly chatting and checking their phones until the faint sound of two car engines started to be heard in the distance behind all the trees.

"I hear them coming!" One guy declared excitedly as he turned around to face the direction of the noise. Soon everyone was facing the same direction and moved as close to the dirt road as possible without interfering with the race.

Soon after the corner light up from the headlights of the lead car and then soon the light began to turn towards the direction of the crowd gathered at the end of the dirt road. Then finally the source of the light revealed itself as the white Acura peered from the corner followed by another pair of headlights belonging to the blue Mitsubishi. The crowd cheered as both cars quickly raced up to them and then passed them onto the hard paved road.

The cars shook slightly from the sudden shift and terrain and turned left heading down the mountain with the NSX still in the lead with the EVO X right on its bumper. Both cars left behind tire tracks from the dirt on the tires but they quickly faded. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as the cars passed them. A guy holding in the crowd with a stop watch in his hand clicked it as they passed. He then held up the radio in his other hand to his mouth as he looked at the stop watch.

"Alright they just entered the second section…the NSX is still leading but the Lancer is right on its six…there times are still lackluster though…" The guy said over the radio which made Luna start to laugh and shake her head with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course not…she's not even trying...if she was the EVO X wouldn't be anywhere near her..." Luna commented out loud before taking a deep breath and calming down and leaning forward.

"Now I wonder how big the difference will be by the time they reach the next checkpoint…" She then questioned herself as folded her arms on top of the steering wheel and put her head on top. "Knowing my sister she's going to have at least a four or five second difference…" The dark haired girl then guessed as she shut her eyes and awaited the next check in.

'Hell yeah! It's about time we reached the high speed section! I almost forgot my car had more than two gears!' Rainbow mentally cheered with a grin as she for the first time since the race started shifted her car into third gear. 'Alright Old Timer…let's rock…this is where the real race starts!' She then mused as she gripped her steering wheel tightly and pressed down on the accelerator more. She followed the white car through the wide left turn, getting close to the guardrail that separated the road from edge of the cliff that led down the mountainside.

Celestia yawned as she exited the wide turn, moving close to the right of the road and next to the rocky wall that was the mountain. 'Alright…this is where the real humiliation starts.' She then thought unenthusiastically as she shifted her car into fourth gear. She then turned the steering wheel left to the next left corner and didn't bother braking as her car moved to hug the inside close to the guardrail.

Rainbow stepped on the brake lightly before turning to follow the Acura ahead of her, "What the hell?" She almost shouted out loud as she saw the car ahead of seem to increase the distance between them, "I…I got to be seeing things…she…she's pulling away from me! That's impossible!" She tried to reassure herself as her breathing started to become more frantic, stepping on the accelerator more than she probably should as both cars came out of the turn.

'It's time for a history lesson…' Celestia began in a serious manner moved her eyes and looked into the mirror to see the blue car wobble slightly behind her. 'When this car was made it was a true sports car…even considered a super car by many…' She went on as she looked forward and saw the next left turn quickly coming up. She let off the accelerator lightly and turned her wheel to the right, hugging the guardrail throughout the turn.

Rainbow saw the upcoming wide turn and lightly pressed on the brake before turning to the left following the now escaping from her bumper NSX. 'Damn it I guess I'm not seeing things! She is pulling away from me!' She reluctantly confirmed in her mind as she noticed the white car was a now a good car length away from her.

'With its mid-engine layout and light-weight all aluminum design…it was designed for circuit courses and sections like the one we're in now…' The middle-aged woman continued as the exited the turn and then immediately came up on a right turn. 'And at the time it could outperform every other car on the street even putting Ferraris and Porsches to shame…' She went on uninterrupted by the surprise turn as she sharply turned the wheel to the right and pressed on the accelerator, getting her car as close to the rocky wall as possible as the blue Lancer struggled to keep up behind her.

"H-How…How the hell is she pulling away from me!?" The much younger girl questioned out loud as braked and entered the right turn, seeing the white car ahead of her continue to gain distance between them. "Is there something wrong with my car?" She then asked frantically as she looked at her dash to see if there were any emergency lights on and if everything was still operating smoothly. There was nothing wrong with her car, everything was running perfectly.

'I wish I could see the look on your face right now…it's probably the same look as the CEO of Ferrari when he was told that a less powerful foreign car was driving circles around his more powerful and overpriced piece of junk…' The long haired girl the mused almost cruelly as she stepped on the clutch, switching the car into fifth gear, and accelerating out of the corning as fast as she could.

"Damn it even I make no errors in my braking and turning she pulls away!" The short haired girl swore as she stepped the accelerator aggressively to try and desperately catch up the car outpacing her. "I've got the faster car! It's supposed to be better in every way! How can she be pulling ahead in an outdated piece of junk like that?" She questioned in disbelief as she watched the white Acura ahead of her seem to glide away from her and then turn left into the next wide high speed corner.

'Even after twenty years, this car is still a competitive fighting machine that can easily take on the likes of your overpowered Lancer and even my little sister's R34…' The NSX owner continued to lecture in her mind as she held the steering wheel firmly to keep the car cornering perfectly throughout the turn as she gently left off the accelerator slightly to not understeer the car.

"This has to be some kind of screwed up nightmare!" Rainbow continued to shout as she aggressively turned the steering wheel to the left and didn't brake for the left turn. The blue car started to move away from the guard rail and slide to the mountain side forcing her to brake to avoid hitting it. "I cannot be outperformed by her underpowered car!" She yelled as she could barely see the white NSX's rear bumper as her EVO X returned closer to the inside line near the guardrail.

'True by today's standards the engine is a little unpowered and its top speed is nothing to write home about…but this isn't a drag race or sprint to the finish race…top speed and overall power don't matter…' Celestia then conceded as straightened the car out of the wide turn. 'It's all about braking, handling, and most importantly balance...with the proper skill and technique to use it…which…I'm sorry, I have over you in spades…'She then reminded herself as she braked lightly, shifted back into fourth gear, and turned sharply to the right going onto the shoulder and almost grazing the rock wall.

"I'm supposed to be the fastest racer in Equestria! How can someone like me I be losing this badly?" Dash angrily berated herself as she gripped the steering wheel furiously and braked as she turned right not even seeing the white car ahead of her anymore.

'And so the next time you see an NSX…you'll know what it can be capable of, especially in the hands of a skilled driver like me.' The white suit wearing girl thought almost harshly as she exited the turn at high speeds after doing so, looking up at her rear view mirror and not even able to see the rival car's headlights anymore. "Lesson over…" Celestia spoke out loud as she looked back at the road with an unamused expression on her face.

The white car exited the corner at a high speed and straightened out before stopping a little and turning right again for the next corner. Once it vanished around the turn, the headlights of the chasing car came around the corner. Its engine flared as it accelerated out of the turn and then stopped harder than the car ahead of it before turning around the corner desperately trying to chase the car out of its sight.

The next checkpoint was a very sharp right turn that was immediately followed by two left turns and then another sharp right turn. At the first right turn there was a turn off to the left that lead to a small parking lot that was also a look out spot for tourists to look out at the city below and the landscape. Tonight, however, it was packed with high performance cars and spectators eagerly awaiting the racing cars to pass.

As the faint sound of an engine began to be heard, the crowd of people in the parking lot began to swarm to the guardrail to see which car it was that would be passing and leading the race. One guy pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and held up a stop watch as the engine sound quickly became louder and fiercer.

Suddenly the light of headlights began to peak around the corner and then instantly a white NSX flew around the corner at fast pace hugging the inside close to the rocky wall. As the car cleared the turn the crowd cheered and the guy pressed the first button on the stop watch. The Acura then accelerated out of the turn, stopped briefly, then glided through the two left turns before accelerating again and turning into the right corner.

"Man did you see that? That car was like literally flying through those turns!" One guy commented in shock upon witnessing the cars incredible pace through the corners.

"She barely used any braking as well…that's some incredible skills right there!" Another person added seemingly also impressed by the sight he just saw.

"Where's the Lancer though?" One girl then asked curiously.

Immediately, as if on cue, another much louder engine was heard. As the crowd turned back to the first turn another pair of headlights where quickly seen followed by the blue car coming around the turn. It wasn't as close to the wall or as fast as the white car ahead of it and as it passed, the guy pressed the second button on the stop watch. It then quickly increased it's speed out of the turn before stopping and turning as hard as it could around the two left turns before accelerating wildly to desperately try and catch up to the car ahead of it as it turned right.

"Man that Lancer got left in the dust!" One of the guys commented in a joking tone.

"Yeah but that car isn't slow…the way it moved through those turns was not only aggressive but fast…I can't even do those kind of moves!" One of other guys defended in a serious tone as he shook his head.

"Yeah that car is fast but…man…there's just no way she can keep up with that NSX…it's just too damn fast!" The girl agreed as she shook her head. The guy with the stop watch looked at the times before he raised his other hand to his mouth which held a small handheld radio.

"Alright the NSX is still leading…and it's not setting any records at the moment but the gap between her and the Lan Evo has significantly increased…" He informed seriously as Luna began to chuckle and nod her head.

"Of course it has…now tell us how badly she's beating the other car!" The dark haired girl shouted back at the Radio almost as if he could hear her.

"The time between the two is about seven to eight seconds…at this rate there's no way the challenger will even come close to her much less beat her." He then said telling the listeners about the time difference between the two cars which made Luna start to laugh hysterically.

"Damn, seven or eight seconds?" Luna repeated in between laughs as she hit the steering wheel with her left hand. "I told you to go easy on her! At least give her the illusion that she might catch up to you sister! Don't blow her doors off that soon! It's just depressing, not to mention boring to watch!" She then said as she calmed down and leaned back in her seat.

"Ah man…I knew that girl couldn't come close to match Celestia's skills…" One of the spectators where Twilight was watching from said in disappointment.

"Yeah this isn't a race anymore but a one sided embarrassment…" Another person agreed in a low tone as Twilight turned around to see people behind her start to turn and leave…not interested in seeing the rest of the race.

"Oh this isn't fun whatsoever…" Twilight heard the girl next to her whine in a low tone as she looked over to see her slumping down on her knees. "I was hoping for some really joy and excitement but instead we have this…" She then said disappointingly as she leaned forward on the small wall hanging her arms and her telescope down over the other side.

"Ummm…excuse me…but…who are you?" Twilight asked the girl curiously finally asking her about her identity.

"The saddest sad person around that's who…" She weakly replied which made Twilight raise her eyebrow at her. She was obviously lying but not out of spite or privacy but rather out of sheer indifference at the moment.

"I see…" The standing girl simply replied, thinking it would be pointless to ask her for her real name. "Did…Did you come here on your own or are you with somebody?" She then asked thinking that she was driven up here by someone and that she could possibly ask them who she was. After all, this girl didn't look like a racer and if she was she certainly wouldn't have that impressive of a car.

"Nope, I drove here by myself…" She continued to quietly reply as she raised one of her hands up and pointed behind her. "My car is the big bright pink one over there somewhere…it's parked between a yellow car and a green car…" She vaguely described, not even bother around to turn around to clearly point at it. Twilight looked at the vague direction she pointed out and moved her head around to look past the crowd of people leaving the area. Eventually she did catch a glimpse of the car that fit the simple description and was where the girl was pointing. When she did her eyes went wide and she loudly gasped almost stepping back and falling over in shock.

"A-A Lexus LFA!" She practically shouted in disbelief upon seeing the bright pink car with party balloons on the rear fender horribly parked between a green RX-8 and a yellow S13. "H-How….w-what?" She muttered almost unintelligibly as she stared at the pink car. Then she quickly looked at the girl next to her who was now resting her chin on the small wall.

"W-Who are you!?" She demanded seriously wanting to know who she was and how she came to have that rare and expensive of a car. The pink haired girl didn't say anything and blankly stared in front of her for a few seconds.

As Twilight opened her mouth to ask her again, she stopped when she saw the girl's eyes widen in surprise. "Ohhhhhhh!" She excitedly cheered as jumped back up to her feet and looked through her telescope again. "I think something's going to happen!" She predicted gleefully with a bright smile as she started to watch the race again. Twilight wanted to say something but instead shook her head and looked back through the binoculars and at the race to see what she was talking about.

"Damn it…at this rate I'm going to lose…badly!" Rainbow admitted bitterly as she gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted her teeth. 'If that happens, I'm going to be the laughing stock of Equestria instead of the Fastest Racer in Equestria…' She thought as she braked and turned right through a wide turn, hugging the rocky wall.

'I was told that my car could beat that NSX no problem…was she lying? Is her car in fact upgraded to the point where I can't come near it?' She asked herself as she accelerated out of the turn and straightened her steering wheel. 'Or did she purposely sabotage my car instead of upgrade it? I didn't like that funky looking wing she put on the back of my car!' She theorized as she looked into her rear view mirror and looked at the custom black spoiler on her trunk.

'No…she wouldn't do that to me…' She shrugged off as she looked back at the road. "So let's calm down and think about this seriously and logistic…logic…umm…very seriously.' She then said in her mind as she took a deep breath.

'When we entered the high speed section we were both going at the same pace…it was when we entered the first corner that she started to get away from me.' She began as she remembered when exactly the white car began gaining distance from her. 'After we exited the corner she didn't start getting away from me again until the next turn…so on the straights I can accelerate fast enough to match her pace…so I do have the faster car.' She concluded as she saw a sharp left turn coming up. She braked and turned as hard as she could, shifting down to forth gear.

'But I couldn't match her pace in the corners…her cornering was much better than mine and because of that she easily could pull away from me.' She mentally went on as she exited the corner, pressing down on the accelerator. 'But when I tried to go in at the same pace and line as her...my car couldn't match it…I almost hit the wall…' She continued as she remembered how she almost hit a wall trying to match the NSX's steering in a wide turn.

'Damn it…while I have more speed and power in my engine, her car can take these corners much better than I can…it's no wonder she left me in the dust!' She admitted as she bit her lip and shifted back up into fifth gear. "So if I'm going to catch her, I'll have to try something a little different!" The rainbow haired girl said out loud as she approached another wide left turn.

She braked and shifted down into forth gear before turning sharply to the left, more so than she had to, over steering her car as she moved the bottom of her right foot over to the accelerator and moved her left foot to kick the clutch. She then suddenly turned her steering wheel quickly to the right and ended up sliding the back of her car out as she went through the turn. The rear end of her car stuck out as she started to go through the turn.

"Oh wow! Her car's drifting!" The pink haired girl declared at the top of her lungs in excitement as she saw the car slide at an angle through the turn, leaving behind a white trail of smoke from her tires.

"I-Incredible…a perfectly executed four wheel drift…and in an all-wheel drive car no less!" Twilight commented in shock as she saw the car exit the turn at much faster pace than usual. She watched it take the next sharp right turn in another drift, going in with much more speed than before and exiting with more speed.

"Oh this is so exciting…it looks like her car is finally having fun!" The girl next to Twilight declared happily as Twilight kept focusing through her binoculars to look at the car drifting through the next corner.

"Amazing…she's going at a much faster pace than before…and she's making it look like it's the easiest thing in the world to do with that kind of car…what incredible technique…" The high school girl praised sincerely before lowering the binoculars from her eyes and turning around to look back at her purple Imprezza. 'C-Can my car possibly do the same thing…can it even come close to attempting that?' She asked herself internally as she stared at her car on the far end of the parking lot on the other side of the road.

"Oh wow she practically went sideways during that drift!" The pink girl next to her cheered excitedly which made Twilight turn around and raise her binoculars up to focus back on the blue Mitsubishi. The Lancer drifted out of the tight, right turn and sped to the next left turn which it preceded to drift through.

'If she keeps that pace up….she…she'll…' Twilight began to contemplate in shock as she continued watching the car.

Celestia barreled through the sharp corner and pressed down on the accelerator as she exited the turn and entered the straight away. She didn't even stop for the next wide left turn, and continued; barely letting of off the accelerator as she sharply turned through the corner and hugged the guardrail. She then saw something reflect in her rear view mirror and looked up at it. In the mirror was a pair of headlights that she thought she'd never see again.

"Oh…catching up are we?" She said out loud in slight surprise as she raised one of her eyebrows up. "I guess I did go through those last two turns a little too slowly…that should be fixed after this next sharp turn." She then reassured herself as she looked forward at the tight right turn. She braked and downshifted into forth gear before turning sharply almost touching the rocky mountain side as she went through the turn.

When she exited the turn, she accelerated again and shift back into fifth gear. Celestia then looked back up into her mirror and to her shock, confusion, and almost elation; the pair of headlights were now closer to her. "What the-? I went through that turn perfectly! How did she match my speeds much less pass them to close the gap?" She said in surprised tone before looking forward again and turning left through the wide turn.

As she went through the left turn, almost grazing the metal guardrail, she looked back up at the rear view mirror and saw the blue EVO X not only getting closer to her, but also taking the turn at an angle with her rear end out, leaving behind a small trail of smoke from underneath her tires. Her jaw dropped and eyes went wide as the turn emptied onto a straight. The blue Lancer behind her straightened out as well and continued to come closer to her white NSX.

"Are you kidding me? She's drifting?" She yelled as she looked forward to watch the road, seeing a sharp left turn coming up. She bit her lip, braked, downshifted, and turned as hard as she could, entering the turn at an incredible speed. The side of her car was literally inches away from the guardrail and as she exited the turn she looked back and once again saw the blue Mitsubishi behind her drifting through the corner and continuing to catch up to her.

'I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted…' She mused as she once again looked back at the road. 'I'm impressed she managed to catch up at me but disgusted she resorted to that tactic…drifting through a corner does yield her more speed but doing it on this course is literally suicide…your supposed to conserve your tires as best you can…not burn them out drifting like a moron!' She mentally detailed as she saw a wide left turn coming up.

Celestia didn't bother braking and took the turn as fast as she could, getting even closer to the guardrail than before, literally almost millimeters away. Once again she looked back in her rear view mirror and saw the blue car behind her drifting closer and closer to her rear end. She bit her lip lightly and focused back on the road before shaking her head in disappointment.

'She must really be desperate to catch up to me…but in her desperation she's going to lose it all…' She reassured herself as she pressed further down on the accelerator more. 'Because I've still won…but for different reasons…all I have to do is stay ahead of you and let you waste all the grip in your tires…after that you won't even make it past the forth section…' She then concluded in her mind as she imagined her not being able to turn when she really needs it later in the course.

"Hell yeah I've finally caught back up to you!" Rainbow cheered out loud as she continued to chase the white NSX downhill as it turned sharp left for the next turn. Rainbow pressed down on the brake and moved the bottom of her foot to the accelerator as she kicked the clutch again and turned the steering wheel to initiate another drift. She moved her car at the angle she wanted and drifted through the sharp corner, holding the steering wheel to stay on her line and working the pedals to keep the car under control. When she exited, her front end was practically touching the NSX's back bumper.

The rainbow haired girl chuckled to herself. 'This car feels perfect. Too bad the cowgirl that set this thing up and tuned it can't drive worth a shit…she's so bad she can't even get her license…but in any case…thanks AJ…this is one hell of a car!' She mused to herself as she pressed down on the accelerator to gain more speed.

The next checkpoint was quiet with barely anybody there. It was a small dirt path to the side that didn't allow that much room. It also wasn't the best viewing spot compared to others, so this was mostly the place people went to when all the other spots were filled. Soon enough the small group of people heard the faint roar of two engines. They all turned to the direction where the cars would be coming from and soon saw headlights appear.

Suddenly the NSX shot around the tight corner at almost full blast with the blue EVO X drifting at a steep angle right on its bumper all throughout the turn and into the straight away. The crowd didn't erupt into cheers like the previous crowds, they were completely stunned instead. The last thing they heard was that the NSX was blowing the doors off the blue Mitsubishi. Now suddenly the EVO X was practically in the NSX's tailpipe. The sight was so shocking the guy almost forgot to clock the times as they passed. As soon as they did pass he slowly raised his shaking hand that held the handheld radio up to his mouth as his eyes were still glued on the two cars racing up to another corner.

"I…I don't believe what I'm seeing…the…the NSX is still in the lead but the Lancer is eating its bumper off! Seriously it's right on its tail!" He frantically tried to explain over the radio.

Luna's eyes practically popped out of her skull as she immediately looked at the radio in disbelief. "W-What?" She simply uttered in a whisper as she held her breath, waiting to see if that was just a mistake or if she was just hearing things.

"The EVO X was like right behind her…drifting the whole way…it was crazy! I've never seen anything like it!" The guy informed sounding shaken up by the sight he witnessed before him.

"Drifting?" The dark haired girl repeated as she raised her eyebrow slightly. "She's drifting? Is she crazy or something?" She asked the radio as she shook her head slowly before looking at her steering wheel.

'That girl is wasting all of the grip in her tires by drifting to desperately catch up to my sister…that alone is a crazy move…knowing that it worked is an accomplishment…but through that she's going to lose anyways because she won't have anything left at the end of the course...' She then thought as she began to calm down by taking a deep breath. 'Just hold on Tia…or let her pass you…either way you'll still win if you remain the calm skilled driver I know you are…' she then reassured herself as she folded her arms and awaited the next check in.

Celestia turned the steering wheel hard left and took the next corner in her normal style. As she turned, she looked up in the mirror and saw the blue Lancer drifting right behind her. 'At this rate she's going to pass me no matter how perfectly I execute these turns…' She admitted to herself as she exited the turn, pressing down on the accelerator as the blue car behind her straightened out, seeming mere inches away from her bumper.

'I've got two options now…' She began to calculate as she looked back to see the blue car moving left and right, threatening to pass her on the next turn. 'I could let her pass me and then pressure her to keep drifting so she shreds her tires more and then get her on the final section of the race or even the third section most likely…' She thought imagining how bald the Mitsubishi's tires would be if she kept this up.

"But…" She then said out loud as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. 'I can't remember the last time I let somebody pass me almost midway through a race…or being passed period…and I promised Luna I wouldn't let her pass me…and I never break my promises…ever…' She explained in her mind, remembering the promise she made to her little sister before the start of the race.

"So…" She once again said out loud as she looked at the road, ignoring the Lancer and looking at the next sharp right turn. 'That leaves only one option for me…' Celestia concluded as she turned her right foot sideways and moved her left foot over to the clutch.

"Alright this is it!" Rainbow cheered happily as she moved the steering wheel back and forth to move the car from the left and right, pressuring the woman in front of her and hopefully intimidating her. "Just one or two more corners and I'll take the lead…" She happily boasted as she saw the next turn quickly coming up.

She pulled out to the left of the NSX ahead of her to pass from the outside since she knew it was going to hug the inside. When she applied the brake, downshifted, and started to turn the wheel; she was shocked to see the white Acura in front of her start to move strangely. As her blue car's rear end began to slide out, the NSX's front end started to move in while its rear end slid out causing some white smoke to appear from the squealing back tires.

"What the hell!?" Dash shouted almost at the top of her lungs as she saw the car ahead of her attack the corner in the same manner as her car. "You're countering my drift with a drift?" She asked in disbelief as she held the steering wheel and kept the car sliding at that angle while the car ahead her did the same and kept its lead as both cars went through the turn.

"Great Gummie! A double drift!" The pink haired girl squealed in delight as she began to jump up and down in a bouncing manner.

"A-Amazing…" Twilight merely muttered in amazement as she watched both cars exit the corner through her binoculars.

As they exited the turn, Rainbow straightened her Lancer out at the same time as the NSX and came directly right behind it, not gaining or losing any distance from it. Rainbow's mouth was hanging open in shock as she continued to follow the white car ahead of her. Then her mouth slowly closed and in its place a small smile began to form followed by a chuckle.

"I get it now…countering my strategy with the same strategy…I shouldn't be surprised now that I think about it…but…the way you did it was….very impressive…" She began in a soft tone as she accelerated, stepped on the clutch, and shifted the car into fifth gear once more. "Awesome! Let's do this then! A drift on drift battle!" The rainbow haired girl practically screamed passionately with a smirk on her face as she gripped the steering wheel in excitement, pressing down on the accelerator as hard as she could to chase the white car ahead of her.

The NSX's pace was increased due to the greater speed it received from the high speed turn, and went into the next left corner with much more speed than usual. Its tires squealed as it swerved to get its rear end out. The EVO X did the same as it followed the NSX, though not as easily as the NSX thanks to the Lancer's all-wheel drive layout. Both cars went in at the same angle and speed, managing to get within feet of each other as they went through the turn. When they exited, the Acura came out first and straightened itself out with the Lancer following and once again getting right behind it.

A sharp left turn immediately followed and both cars once again went in at the same angle and speed, barely using their brakes. When they exited the corner there was an immediate sharp left and both cars swerved to immediately change their angle. They didn't even straighten themselves out or use their brakes. They just changed the angle of their drifts and went into the next corner once again getting within feet of each other as they drifted through the sharp left turn.

"Oh wow! Parallel drifting! And not only that, but they're chaining their drifts! Oh it's so exciting! And on top of all that, both cars are looking like they're having an amazing time! It's so wonderful I can barely contain myself!" The pink haired girl cheered excitedly as she looked like she was going to burst.

"In…In…Incredible…" Twilight whispered in a stutter as her hands shook, making it difficult to look through the binoculars and keep track of the cars drifting through the mountain pass. 'I…I know Celestia told me to pay attention to the rival car…but…but I can't…I…I can't take my eyes off of her car…the…the way it's moving…I haven't seen it do that since…' She thought in admiration as she focused on the white NSX hanging onto the lead as it exited another corner and straightened itself out of a drift.

"There's no way I'll ever match her level of skill…I won't even come close..." She said softly to herself as she started to feel ashamed of herself and her lack of driving skills.

"Oh goodie! They're getting ready to enter the third section! I'm so excited!" The girl next to Twilight exclaimed which made the high school girl shake her head and focus back on the race.

Rainbow fought against, her growing more resistant by the second steering wheel as she drifted through the corner behind the white NSX. 'Damn…she's still holding up really well…' She praised internally as she looked at the Acura ahead of her and how it started to exit the corner, looking specifically at the front tires and how little they moved.

'The way she moves her car…she's using as little steering as possible to keep as much speed as she can…it's the only way she can stay ahead of me and my car…and the way she flawlessly does it…' She mentally congratulated as she exited the corner, straightening her car out as she exited corner. 'I was wrong about her…she's a top notch racer…the fastest and toughest I've ever gone up against…and how she uses that twenty year old car…it scares me to think what she could do with a more modern and powerful car…' She imagined as she thought of how threatening she could be in a car like her own Lancer.

"Celestia…" Rainbow muttered as she stepped down on the accelerator and followed the white car ahead of her. "Win or lose…I feel as though I have to make an apology to you after this is over…you have skills that far surpass anything I could've possibly imagined…" She said rather shamefully, remembering how she acted at the start of the race as she saw the NSX ahead of her brake and turn for the next corner.

"She's really good…" Celestia commented out loud as she looked to her left, out the window to see the blue Lancer drifting alongside her car. 'Drifting is no easy feat…and being able to drift that exceptionally well is practically a miracle in itself…but she's doing it in an all-wheel drive car…' She reminded herself as she looked back forward and kept hold of the starting to resist steering wheel.

'My front tires are starting to more lose pressure than I would've hoped…not to mention my grip is fading…if there's one thing about racing tires that's a universal truth is that they don't last long…if I keep this up the understeer is going to start becoming an issue soon and turning the steering wheel is going to feel like turning a big rusty valve…' She cautioned herself as she instantly knew how her car was reacting under the current conditions.

'She must be having the same problem…more so than me since she abused her tires before the race even started…so the understeer must already be an issue…especially since she's using an all-wheel drive car…those cars have a natural tendency to understeer and are difficult to drift…that's why a lot of drifters convert their all-wheel drive cars to rear-wheel drive cars…' She then mused knowing the difference between her car and the EVO X as she exited the corner.

As she straightened the car out, she once again looked in her rear view mirror to see the blue Mitsubishi right on her bumper. 'Yet so far it doesn't seem to be affecting her yet…that's amazing skill and technique…to think such skill resides in someone so young… and with such arrogance…it kind of irritates me…' She went on as she looked at the road again, stepping slightly harder on the accelerator. 'However…there's something about her that feels…nostalgic …that raw talent…it's so familiar…it's nothing like Twilight…she has yet to discover her raw talent and find her wings…but this girl has…and is using them quite effectively, if very recklessly…' She thought as she struggled to remember who it was she reminded her of.

"Rainbow…Dash…" She said out loud in a quiet whisper upon recalling the name of the girl she was racing, "I'll be sure to remember your name…" She then said as a smile started to appear on her face.

The next checkpoint was much more crowded and alive than the previous one. It was especially active after receiving the news that the EVO X had caught up to Celestia's NSX, and that it was aggressively drifting through all the high speed corners. They were all gathered near the turn off where the public road had a turn off that led into a much narrower two lane side road. Most of them where still on the public road with cars parked down from the turn off to not get in the way of the race. Soon the faint sound of two engines began to be heard in the distance from up the hill along with the sounds of tires screeching against the pavement.

"Here they come!" One person shouted excitedly as they all started to gather as close as they could to the turn off, watching uphill at the corner eagerly awaiting for the cars to appear.

The roar of the engines and the screeching of the tires got louder and louder as time passed. Soon the headlights of the lead car could be seen poking out of the corner until they disappeared again. The people got confused as the sounds only got louder, but everyone gasped when all of a sudden a white car appeared out from the corner with the front end pointed inward with the headlights lighting up the rocky mountain side. Almost immediately after it appeared, the blue Mitsubishi appeared directly right next to the white Acura drifting alongside it in almost perfect synchronization.

"Holy crap it's a Drift versus Drift!" One guy shouted in shock as the NSX straightened itself out with the EVO X doing the same and getting right behind it. The crowd watched in awe as both cars flew by them and into the turn off, whooshing past them and leaving behind a strong gust of wind.

The girl holding the stopwatch and handheld radio was so stunned by the sight she forgot to time them, and merely stared at the cars driving by with her mouth hanging open. Slowly, she raised her shaking hand that held the handheld radio in it and put it next to her open mouth.

"Both cars…have…have just entered the third section. They…They both came out of the corner…they were both drifting! They came out of a corner and…and flew by! It was incredible…I don't think I've ever seen cars move that fast! I tell you I got chills!" She tried to comment, informing everyone about what she saw as best as she could.

Luna was now speechless. She even stopped breathing as she stared at the radio blankly, as if what the announcer said sucked all the life out of her and left her as a soulless husk. "Sister…" She finally whispered as she kept staring at the radio. "What are you doing?" She then asked it seriously as if asking her sister directly.

'You know as well as I do that you shouldn't be drifting…it's not that your car can't drift properly…in fact it can be a wonderful drift car when tuned properly…but the way you set it up yesterday…definitely wasn't for drifting…' She mused as she turned her head to the left and looked out the window, remembering her sister toiling hours yesterday to set her Acura up for tonight's race.

'You can't keep this up for long…your tires will wear out and make the race that much harder for you…why couldn't you just let her pass you and then pressure her to continue to wear out her tires?' She asked herself mentally as she desperately tried to think of why her sister would do such a thing. Then she gasped slightly and went wide eyed for a moment when she remembered something from earlier. 'Is it because of what you promised me earlier? Do you have that much pride that you're forcing your car to stay ahead of her?' The younger sister thought as she knew that when her older sister makes a promise she always keeps it.

'Tia…you have more pride and respect than everyone in Equestria combined…nobody would've faulted you for letting her pass you and then passing her later…' She thought as she moved her head forward and leaned against the glass window. "I just hope you're ready for the upcoming difficulties later based on your decision…though I'm sure you already are…" She went on as she closed her eyes, awaiting the next call in from the next check point.

"Oh they're entering the third mid-speed section! I'm so excited on I'm cloud nine and feel as though I'm being dangled above a large chasm!" The pink haired girl shouted as loud as she can, as she leaned in as far as she could over the drop that lead to the road below.

"That's because you are! Now stop leaning over or else I swear I'm going to let you fall next time!" Twilight yelled in annoyance as she held the back of the girl's shirt and pulled her back to safety. The energetic girl took no notice of this or anything for that matter, and continued to watch the race with glee through her telescope. Twilight sighed and looked back through her binoculars at the two cars. The cars were no longer in the open area and were now entering a forest so the trees were obscuring their vision.

'I can barely see them now…all those trees are getting in the way…and the road is much narrower and treacherous than before…this is going to get rough on them…especially on what little grip they have left on their tires…' The high school girl commented as she bit her lip and continued to try and watch the two cars starting to drift through another corner.

Rainbow fought with her steering wheel as she tried to control the car through the drift. She tried to stay as close to the car as possible until she felt her car start to slide beyond her control. "Damn it!" She swore out loud as she bit her lip and continued to fight the steering wheel, still skidding slightly out of her line but remaining close to the NSX ahead of her.

Celestia looked to her left and noticed the blue car start to slide in a small jerking motion out of her line. 'I see someone's foolish decisions are finally starting to catch up with her.' She thought in slight amusement before she felt her car jerk once slightly and slide a few centimeters out of her perfect drift line.

Celestia bit her lip and struggled to control her steering wheel as she exited the corner, straightening her car out. 'Mine are as well…my tires are already starting to give and my steering wheel is starting to cramp my arms up…if I would've known this would be a drift battle, I would've fine-tuned the suspension settings and readjusted the tires to make them last longer and make the steering feel like butter…' She mentally scolded herself as pressed down on the accelerator, pressed down clutch, and shifted up into fifth gear.

'Instead my tires are going balder than I would have wanted and my steering wheel might as well be made of cement…' She continued as she looked in her rear view mirror to see the blue Lancer still on her tail. 'It doesn't matter though…all I have to do is adjust my line and alter my entry speed a little bit and I'm fine…it will slow me down somewhat but the next section will force us both to do just that anyways so the situation is in my favor and I can let up a bit to save my tires somewhat…' She thought as she looked forward to see a very tight narrow left hairpin turn coming up. She moved the car to right towards the outside and stepped on the brakes very hard, downshifting to forth gear.

"What the…she's going to the outside?" Rainbow commented out loud in shock as she saw the white NSX veer to the outside and brake much sooner than needed. "Perfect…I don't care why she did that…but this is my chance!" She cheered as she pressed on the accelerator and sped up alongside the NSX before breaking for the upcoming turn.

Celestia looked to her left and saw the blue EVO X right outside her window and merely shook her head as she downshifted into third gear. 'I knew you were going to do that…anyone who's never been on this course would and it's going to cost you dearly...' She thought rather smugly as she turned her steering wheel hard to the left then right to initiate the drift, pressing her heel against the accelerator and toes against the brake to balance the car as she let off the clutch.

"I got the inside! I'm going to take the lead!" Rainbow shouted excitedly as she drifted just to the inside of the NSX, starting to inch her front end ahead of it thanks to the advantage of the inside line. "I got this! I'm going to-" She began to say before being cut off by her car suddenly violently shaking.

"Told you…" Celestia mocked in a whisper as she saw the Mitsubishi shake upon touching the rough worn out road and slow down. Celestia chuckled a bit as she pressed her heel down on the accelerator slightly, and then moved passed the blue car as she came out of the turn. The blue Lancer struggled as she it moved behind the NSX and started to regain speed.

"Wha…What the hell was that?" Dash asked in shock as she was once again staring at the back end of the Acura, as it had gained a little bit of lead thanks to Rainbow's poor turn in the hairpin.

"Well you didn't pass me but at least you can say you got alongside me…that alone should make you feel good about yourself…" The magenta eyed woman said out loud as she looked in her mirror at the car behind her. 'I wonder what you're going to do for the next corner coming up.' She asked mentally as she looked back forward at the next sharp right hairpin turn. She then once again moved her car to the outside and braked earlier than she needed to.

Rainbow saw this and once again went to the inside. She began to accelerate until she felt her car start to shake slightly. "Damn it! What the hell?" She swore bitterly as she braked and turned to get behind the white car.

'That's right…there's nothing you can do but stay behind me…' Celestia practically mocked in her mind with a grin on her face as she turned her steering wheel to initiate another drift through the corner with the EVO X following right behind. 'This was once the main road up the mountain…but once they built that newer two lane road, this one was abandoned…the only ones who use it now are us racers…and after years of wear and tear, it's now a mess...bumps and potholes all over the place…dirt and grass in the cracks to throw off your rhythm and even huge tree branches that fell off at some point in the middle of the road…' She explained to herself as she remembered when this road was in its prime and how amazing it was to find the best lines.

'Sure it looks unassuming but get in close and you'll see its teeth…all those perfect lines you think you can find are just an illusion…' She went on as she straightened her car out of the turn with the Lancer now even further behind her. 'Here the worst lines are the perfect lines…and keeping your speed and control consistent through these turns are hell on your tires, making this the worst part on your tires compared to the dirt road in the first section and high speed corners of the second…' She concluded as she saw the next sharp right hairpin coming up.

'And I know where all those lines are…and only those lines are useable…anywhere else will slow you down or damage your car…basically you have to walk along a thin line…and I wonder if you can do that?' She challenged the girl behind her mentally as she braked, downshifted to second gear, and turned her steering wheel violently.

'Damn it! I feel like I'm being forced to play follow the leader! And I'm not the leader!' The cerise eyed girl complained internally as she held onto the steering wheel, and followed the white car ahead of her in a drift. She felt her car jerk more and slide out of the line which only increased the distance between her and the car ahead of her.

'And on top of all that, my car is moving really weirdly…damn it at this rate I'll lose her again!' She thought as she straightened her car out of the drift and saw that there was now a sizable gap between her and the NSX ahead of her. 'Ok…calm down…don't think about the car ahead of you…don't think about the path she's taking…just focus on the road and let it tell you what line you should take!' She then thought as she took a deep breath and loosened the grip on her steering wheel. She narrowed her eyes and blankly stared at the car ahead of her as she felt the vibrations in her steering wheel trying to visualize in her mind how rough the road was and where it was going to rougher.

She widened her eyes and moved her steering wheel to the right. "There!" She shouted as she looked past the NSX and at the upcoming sharp left turn.

Celestia looked in her rear view mirror and saw the Lancer move out of it. She then turned her head left and looked into her side mirror to see it moving to the inside. 'Did we not learn our lesson yet or are we desperately trying to find some way to get past me on a terrible line?' She asked mentally to herself as she shook her head. She looked back forward and stepped on the brakes, downshifted to second gear, and turned her steering wheel.

The blue Lancer did the same as its rear end came out and started to shake from the increasingly rough road. "Come on!" Rainbow shouted as her whole car started to shake violently as she held the steering wheel. The White NSX began to make its turn as the EVO X started to jerk from its lack of tire grip and started to slide towards the outside. With one final small jump it got off the rough inside and out to the smoother outside much close to the rear end of the NSX, closer than when it entered.

"What the? D-Did that really just happen?" Celestia almost shouted in shock as she continued to make her turn, seeing the Lancer drifting to her left much closer to now than before. 'No way…that was clearly a fluke…just luck and nothing more!' She reassured herself in her mind as looked forward and focused on exiting the corner.

Both cars exited the sharp corner and straightened out as they accelerated. Rainbow took a deep breath and focused on feeling the steering wheel as they came up to another sharp right hairpin turn much narrower and smaller than the last couple of turns. "There!" She shouted again as she moved the car to the inside as the white NSX moved to the outside again. Both cars slid their rear ends out at the same time and went into the turn. The blue Mitsubishi shook violently again, and like before slid to the outside much closer to the white Acura and following right behind it in its drifting line.

"How…How is she doing that?" The magenta eyed woman asked in disbelief as the car behind her was now close to its rear bumper again. The woman pressed down on the accelerator a bit more as the next sharp left was coming up. The Acura went to the outside and the EVO X went to the inside. The end result was the same but this time Celestia watched the car very intently as it came right up to her and behind her bumper, mere inches away from her.

"I get it now…" She said in understanding as she looked in her rear view mirror and saw the blue car behind her. 'She's moving in on the inside, and then using the lack of grip in her tires to her advantage to understeer and skid to the outside back into the right line...essentially making a shortcut…and I can't copy her maneuver because my tires aren't as worn as hers yet…essentially giving her a small advantage…' She mentally elaborated as she looked back forward with a small smile on her lips.

'I can still pull ahead if I really push myself…I wasn't before when I thought she would be sticking behind me…but now I have to in order to stay ahead.' She continued as she saw the next sharp left turn coming up. She went into the turn with much more speed than before and braked lightly with her toe on the accelerator and heel on the brake. Then she reached her hand down to grab the emergency brake to pull it as she stepped on the clutch to lock the back tires up, making it sharply turn more compared to normal braking and getting her into the correct line faster.

The white Acura started to rapidly accelerate through the tight turn as the EVO X shook violently across the rough terrain of the inside. It slid out right behind the NSX, but wasn't as close to it as before, as there was a little bit more distance between the two cars as they continued to go through the turn.

"What?" Rainbow said out loud after noticing the gap between them widen as both cars came out of the turn. 'How did she gain some distance on me? What kind of trick is she pulling now?' She asked herself as she pressed down on the accelerator and gained some speed, upshifting to third gear.

She followed the white car ahead of her into the next sharp right turn. She braked, downshifted back into second, and cut to the inside as much as possible and started to slide on the road as her car once again shook uncontrollably. When she got back into the better line she found that she didn't gain any ground, or lose any ground between them.

'Damn her! She's managing to stay ahead of me! She was just toying with me earlier wasn't she?' She mentally griped as she bit her lip, and held the steering wheel to hold the drift while exiting the turn. "I will not lose to you! No matter what I will freaking pass you!" She shouted out loud in determination as she pressed down on the accelerator and gained more speed, shifting up into third gear again.

Both cars barreled into the next sharp right turn at an incredible pace. The NSX used its emergency brake again to lock it's tires and spun the car into the angle it needed to drift through the tight turn while the Lancer didn't bother braking and went as far into the inside as she could. The car shook more violently than usual as it slid to the outside again. It overshot the line the NSX was on from its extremely fast entry speed, and almost hit the guardrail separating the road from the trees. It barely avoided the guardrail with the rear end coming within inches of the small metal wall. It accelerated widely away from it and out of the turn, getting right back on the bumper of the NSX as it straightened itself out coming out of the turn.

"Oh wow they're really going at it at full force now!" The pink haired girl commented as she moved around desperately to see the cars racing through the tree line. "But I can't see them anymore!" She grumbled frustratingly as she collapsed her telescope.

Twilight sighed as she put her binoculars back under her high school uniform. 'They're going to enter the forth section soon…and that means our spectating is over thanks to the density of all the tress.' She thought upset as she turned around with a frown on her face.

'That means I'm going to have to return to my car and listen on the radio for when the checkpoints call in.' She mused as she began to walk back to her car. 'But it was really starting to get intense…I…I really think this girl has what it takes to beat Celestia…but…I don't want her to…please Celestia…don't lose…' She continued to think as she looked down at the ground.

"Pinkie Pie!" The girl behind Twilight shouted at the top of her lungs, causing the purple haired girl to stop and turn around to look at the energetic pink haired girl.

"What?" She simply asked in befuddlement as she looked at the happy girl with a bewildered expression on her face.

"That's my name!" She simply explained as she pointed to herself with her free hand and winked at her. "You asked for it didn't you?" She asked as she titled her head a bit at the girl in front of her.

"Like ten minutes ago…why didn't you-"

"I like you…you're fun!" Pinkie Pie declared happily, cutting Twilight off as she literally jumped and bounced pass her. She then turned around to face the even more confused girl with a bright smile on her face. "I can tell we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon...meeting up at parties like this…watching a lot of fun racing! Oh it's so exciting I don't think I can wait for the next time!" She predicted in a high pitch squeal that almost hurt Twilight's ears.

"Bye!" She then finished as she turned around and started to bounce all the way back to her pink Lexus LFA

'Yeah right…you're one weird girl…I don't think I want to see you again…and I certainly hope we don't see a lot of each other like you think we are…' Twilight mentally scoffed with a shake of her head before starting to walk back to her car again.

Celestia let go of the emergency brake, and gripped the steering wheel with both hands as she exited the turn, the EVO X getting right back on her bumper. She bit her lip and looked in her rear view mirror at the car behind her. 'I can't believe she can keep doing that…it's got to be wrecking her suspension and tearing apart her already worn tires…she could lose control at any moment or seriously damaging her car from how hard she's forcing it to keep up with me…it's incredibly risky…it transcends desperate and moves right into stupid!' She mentally scolded as she watched the car swerve back in forth in her mirror, looking like it was going to try and make a move at least give off that impression.

'And her aggression is through the roof…she's clearly angry from not being able to pass me, and normally that would make you drive worse…but for her…she's pulling moves off that are close to professional, rivaling my technique even.' She thought, noticing the behaviors of the car behind her as she looked back at the road and at the upcoming sharp right.

She braked with her toe, and pressed on the accelerator lightly with her heel. She then she reached down and pulled the emergency brake as her left foot stepped on the clutch. The car swerved violently into a drift, and moved through the turn skidding and sliding, struggling to stay on the line. Celestia had to pull the emergency brake a few times to keep the car under control, and to keep it from hitting the guardrail. She heard the overly loud engine behind her move from her left to her right before returning to directly behind her, letting her know that her opponent took the same maneuver as before, and not losing any ground in the process.

'I'm reaching my limit more and more…my arms are killing me from struggling with the steering wheel…especially when I have to hold it one handed while my other hand uses the emergency…my feet are starting to hurt as well…these business shoes definitely weren't made for delicate pedal control in the middle of race…it's starting to take a toll on me…and I'm sweating like crazy from pushing myself and my car this hard…' She thought as she started to exit the turn at a high speed. After she straightened her car out, she quickly raised her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead as she took a deep breath.

'I can't remember the last time I was this rough on my suspension and tires…I can't even remember when I had to use the emergency brake to help with my cornering…it must've been years…and to be honest it's exhausting…I can tell when I get home tonight I'm passing out the moment I touch the bed…' She continued in her mind as she struggled to recall a situation in her recent past that was similar to this. She couldn't think about it long as she saw another sharp right turn coming up.

She moved her head and looked into the rear view mirror for a brief second, not to look at the opponent's car, but at herself and more accurately her smiling face. 'Though…despite all this…why am I smiling? Why am I enjoying myself in this race? Is it because I haven't had this tough of a race in a long time or is it…something more…' She questioned herself as she looked back at the road and once again moved her car into another drift, using the emergency brake a lot more throughout the drift due to her wear on her tires increasing.

'Throughout this race I felt a sense of eerie familiarity with her…like I'm glimpsing into the past at someone I once knew…' She mused as she let go of the emergency brake, and exited the turn pressing down on the accelerator. She looked up at the mirror briefly again to see the blue Mitsubishi right on her six once again swerving back and forth aggressively. The way the car was moving struck an epiphany in her mind, causing her eyes to slightly widened in realization. 'Now I remember…' She thought with the smile on her face growing.

'She reminds me of myself…arrogant…stupid…but having an insane amount of innate skill that will one day mold into something legendary…' She realized as she looked back in the mirror for a brief second to look at the car behind her, desperately looking like it was trying to find an opening.

"Rainbow Dash…" She said out loud as she looked back at the road and at the small wide left turn coming up. 'You may one day win against me…but not today…today you're too inexperienced and you don't have the right vehicle…your all-wheel drive car doesn't fit your technique well enough and it can't bring out your true potential…and likewise you can't bring out your car's true potential…you two just aren't made for each other…and that's why you're going to lose…' She thought gently as she slowly struggled to move her steering wheel slightly to make the turn. The blue Lancer behind her followed directly behind her as there was no point to cut to the inside on such a wide turn. A wide right turn followed, and both cars once again went in single file through it. When they came out, the road was starting to narrow drastically to the point where it was a one lane road.

'It's over now anyways…we're heading into the forth section…even though it's a dirt road, which might give your car a slight advantage, it's so narrow that you're going to be forced to follow me throughout it. Then once we hit the fifth section, it's going to be back in my area of asphalt and high speed corners…' She thought happily, confident of her victory as she looked to both sides of her car to see the guardrails gone and being replaced by bushes and trees. She looked and saw a small wooden bridge coming up. 'After we cross that bridge, my victory is certain…' She concluded with a grin as she looked back at the car moving around erratically and frantically.

'Damn it! I won't lose! I can't lose! No matter what I will not lose! If even the slightest hint of an opening presents itself, I'm taking it no questions asked!' Rainbow shouted at the top of her lungs as she hit her steering wheel in frustration. "Just one small split second opening…that's all I need!" She practically pleaded as she gritted her teeth and tightly gripped the steering wheel, moving it back and forth to see if there was any room to pass on this now narrow road. Instead, however, finding only small spaces that not even a motorcycle could get through without hitting a bush or a tree.

The blue Mitsubishi got right behind the NSX as they reached the bridge. Both cars shook lightly as they got on the wooden bridge. The old bridge creaked and shuttered as both cars zipped across it. When the white Acura reached the end, it hit the small bump and bounced slightly, its tires very briefly leaving the ground. When it touched back down on the now dirt surfaced road, it swerved out of control a bit from the sudden shift in terrain.

"Agh damn it! Seriously this needs to happen now?" Celestia cursed in frustration as she fought with the wheel, her car sliding to the right very closely to the trees and bushes.

The rainbow haired girl behind her watched the car move to the right, noticing that there was now a sizable opening to the left that seemed just big enough for her to make her move. "Now!" She shouted as she stomped her foot down on the accelerator as hard as she could, taking advantage of the small opening she had been given.

Celestia had finally regained control of her car despite it still shaking slightly from the dirt road, and immediately looked in the rear view mirror. Her eyes went wide as she couldn't see the EVO X behind her, but could hear the loud roar of its engine louder than ever before. She slowly looked to her left, gasping in shock as she saw the blue car's front end start to pass her window literally a few inches away. "No way! You've got to be kidding me!" She screamed in disbelief as she gripped the steering wheel tightly to remain perfectly still as possible to not hit the car next to her.

"That's right! I'm tired of seeing your ugly rear end! It's time for me to take my rightful place in the front!" Rainbow shouted in glee as she saw herself coming closer and closer to the lead she so desperately wanted. Her car stared to get pelted by bushes and small tree branches as she brushed up against the edge of the road.

"What are you doing!? This isn't a two lane road! There isn't enough room for you!" The magenta eyed woman continued to scream as she looked to her right, seeing nothing but bushes and branches scrapping against the outside of her car. She could barely see her side mirror that seemed to pop in and out of her sight depending on how far into the bushes she was.

"Come on! Just a little further!" Rainbow declared as she leaned forward, seeing her bumper line up with the car ahead of hers before she failed to move any further, making it anyone's race where either f them could still pull ahead.

"She's out of her freaking mind! You just immediately went from stupid to insane! Does she want to win that badly that she'll risk her own life? I think even daredevils would find this reckless!" Celestia continued to yell in complete shock as she looked back forward to see a slightly left turn coming up. She gritted her teeth as she carefully turned the steering wheel that felt heavier than ever, hoping that wouldn't mess up, and hit the trees to her right or the car to her left.

Rainbow meticulously turned her wheel to the right in tandem with the car next to her, and both cars entered the wide turn side by side. They both didn't move an inch closer or further way from each other as they went through the turn. The turn eventually led to another long straight with both cars not gaining, nor losing a centimeter on each other.

'We're so close I could roll down my window reach out and easily touch her car!' Celestia angrily thought as she looked to her left to see the blue car next to her, but not able to see through the window thanks to how dark it was outside. She groaned and looked to her left back at the trees and bushes whizzing past her car. 'And I'm close to the trees; I wouldn't be surprised if lost my side mirror! It has to be the same for her as well!' She continued to complain as she looked back forward, and watched the dirt road ahead of her.

'Damn it! We're still in a dead heat!' Rainbow mused in disbelief as she looked to her right to see the white NSX's front bumper lined up with hers. 'I just have to keep going! If I just keep up my pace, I'll take the lead sooner or later!' She reassured herself with a grin as she looked back ahead of her car to watch the road.

The checkpoint just before the forth section was the second least crowded section of all the checkpoints. The road was too narrow to park any cars, and so the only way you could reach there was by parking in the parking lot a little ways off, and then walking down a hiking trail to it. The trek would be worth it because this would be the last time anyone could see the cars until start of the fifth section. The fourth section was all windy roads on the cliff that couldn't be viewed from any direction, and so this would be the last place you would see the cars for a while, and possibly the last time you would see them period should something tragic happen.

The people gathered at the checkpoint on both sides of the road at the very edge. They were standing just outside the trees and foliage so their view of the race could not be blocked by obnoxious plants. Eventually, the sound of two loud engines began to be heard which caught everyone's attention and excitement as they looked down the road in anticipation to see the cars coming.

"Hey here they come!" A guy shouted happily as the white light from headlights began to be seen coming up the road causing everyone to cheer excitedly.

"Man who's in the lead? Is it the EVO or the NSX? I can't tell!" Someone else commented, trying to make out the two headlights only to realize the two pairs of white light where directly right next to each other.

"What the-? They're…they're side by side!" A girl declared upon seeing both cars alongside each other.

"What? That's insane!" The guy holding the handheld radio shouted as both cars approached closer and closer at high speeds. Leaves kicked up from the sides of the cars as it was now obvious they were both rubbing against the foliage on the edges of the road, which is where the spectators were standing.

"Holy crap! Everyone get out of the road!" He then shouted in terror as he jumped as far as he could into the trees as he could. People screamed as they ran into the forest to get out of the way of the two incoming cars. Everyone managed to get out of the way as both cars sped past with their engines roaring and leaving behind a trail of dirt and leaves.

"Man they're both crazy! One wrong move in any direction and they're both toast!" The guy holding the handled radio shouted as the crowd started to return to the road, looking in the direction of the speeding off cars still locked in a dead heat side by side. He wasted no time and quickly raised the radio up to announce the latest news on the race.

"This…This is the checkpoint at the start of the forth section…I…they…both cars just passed by…side by side on this narrow one lane road!" He struggled to say as he still had difficulty describing what he just witnessed happen right in front of him.

Lune stared at the radio in her car more shocked than probably ever before in her entire life. It was as if she just witnessed a brutal murder before her eyes, all she could was sit and look at the radio completely speechless. She didn't move, blink, or even breathe, and just lifelessly looked at the radio. After what felt like an eternity of staring, she slowly looked at her steering wheel and raised both her shaking hands to grip it.

She looked ahead and started to move the steering wheel. In front of her eyes, and in front of her car, she imagined the EVO X and NSX ahead of her. They racing next to each other and she turned her steering wheel to follow the two cars as they both turned slightly right in a wide right turn. Luna then moved her feet to the pedals of her car, and imagined working them as she kept up with both cars in front of her as they continued to race side by side down the dirt road.

The foliage on both sides began to quickly vanish and be replaced by a rock face on the right side and nothing on the left side. Eventually the left side began to shrink and in its place was the edge of the cliff that led the bottom of the mountain. The first sharp right came up and both cars stopped to make their turn. Luna's eyes went wide as she let go of the steering wheel and shook uncontrollably in fear no long able to imagine the cars ahead of them.

"If they keep going like this to the first corner….they'll…" Luna struggled to say as her cyan eyes quivered in complete terror. She closed her eyes and moved her head onto the steering wheel. "I just hope you have the inside dear sister…otherwise…" She whispered in desperation, knowing that if she had the inside she would be alright…the outside however…

"This is ridiculous! We've been neck and neck for so long I'm surprised we haven't collided yet! We could both die from this you idiot!' Celestia thought in disbelief as she gripped her steering wheel as hard as she could and carefully moved her car out of the turn with the EVO X still right beside her. She looked to her right and saw the amount of plant life start to seriously decrease. She sighed in relief and looked back forward with a smile on her face knowing that meant.

'Thankfully it's not going to last much longer…we're in the fourth section now and I'll be in the lead after the next sharp turn coming up…I have the inside…she has no choice but to slow down or else she'll go right off the side of the mountain!' She mused in relief as she looked to her left to look at the Lancer next to her to see when it will slow down.

"Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X…" Rainbow Dash said out loud in a low tone, focusing on the road in front of her and nothing else. "From what I'm guessing…that X in your name isn't a letter but a Ramen Numberal or whatever…so basically I'm driving car number ten…that must mean there were nine cars before this…and each one of them had to be awesome in some regards to warrant a successor…you don't keep making the same kind of car if the previous ones were garbage…" The cerise eyed girl then said as her voice's tone steadily rose from a soft whisper into a determined one. She pressed down on the pedal more trying to get as much possible, risking everything to get ahead of the car next her in the upcoming turn.

"What the hell? How crazy are you? I have the inside, you have to slow down!" Celestia shouted in disbelief as the blue Mitsubishi next to her started to pick up more speed and slowly inch itself ahead of her car.

"So prove to me that you are just another awesome car in an awesome line of cars…prove to me that you're worthy of that X at the end of your name…" She continued, her voice growing louder and louder by the second as the sharp turn approached closer and closer. "Prove to me that you can win and beat that outdated relic of a car!" She then shouted at the top of her lungs as she moved her right foot from the accelerator to the brake.

"This isn't going to end well!" The middle-aged woman shouted in frustration as she looked forward at the turn and moved her right foot to the brake.

Both cars entered the turn at the same pace with the EVO X slightly ahead of the NSX. Both cars braked at the same time with the tail lights lighting up in the exact same moment. Both drivers lifted their left foots, pressed down on the clutch, and moved their right hands over to the gearshift to downshift from third gear to second. They both then turned the steering wheel with all there might, causing both cars to start to turn on the dirt road.

Both cars shook as they struggled to turn on the rough terrain; they began to slide to the outside with the EVO X coming dangerously close to the edge of the cliff that was unguarded by any type of wall or guardrail. The Lancer stopped slightly at just the right time as it started to pull ahead of the white car next to it as the NSX struggled to stay in its line.

'Come on! Come on! Just a little more!' Rainbow shouted in glee with a smile as she could feel herself finally getting ahead of her rival and into the lead.

"Damn it! My car is slipping! I can't hold it!" Celestia yelled as she continued to fight with her steering wheel, feeling her continue to jerk and slide to the outside closer and closer to the EVO X's side. "I'm going to-!" She began to scream before stopping abruptly and closing her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to come next.

"Just a few more feet! Just a few more-!" The ecstatic girl cheered before being cut off by the sound of a thumping noise coming from the side of her car. Her eyes went wide as she felt the back end of her car slide out from under her and move to the outside towards the edge of the cliff.

Her breathing immediately stopped as her car continued to spin; she stared forward at the rock face in front of her car and eventually saw the white NSX pass by her safely without a scratch. That was the last thing she saw before the back end of her car sunk and her view immediately shifted upwards at the starry sky. "…No…" She whispered to herself as she forced her eyes shut and gripped her steering wheel not wanting to see what was going to come next.

Celestia immediately stopped the car close to the edge and unbuckled herself. She flew open the door and literally jumped out the car as the sounds of metal being twisted and glass being shattered rang out across the mountain side. She rushed as close to the edge of the cliff as possible and looked down to try and spot the blue Lancer that she accidentally hit and pushed off the side of the mountain.

She desperately turned her head and searched for the car, but couldn't find a single trace of it despite still hear sounds of the car tumbling down the side of the rocky cliff. She couldn't find the headlights or anything despite her best efforts and then soon enough the sound stopped, either from finally hitting the bottom or being out of her range. She stood there still frantically searching with her breathing erratic in a vain attempt to try and spot the car.

It must have been ten or so minutes before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She briefly opened her teary magenta eyes to look at the black abyss below her before turning around and starting to walk back to her white NSX. She sat back down in her seat and closed the door. Celestia wiped the tears from her eyes and took another deep breath. The middle-aged woman then buckled up and drove off slowly away from the spot where the racer known as Rainbow Dash made her last turn.

~2 Months Later~

"Yes dad I'm unpacked and settled in…" The pink haired teen happily said over her cell phone as she straightened some knickknacks on her shelf.

"Yeah I'm ready for school to start in a few weeks…" The girl sweetly said in a soothing voice as she turned and walked to the table at other end of the apartment that had a small cage with a rabbit in it.

"No dad I'll be fine…Rarity's next door and I just know we'll be fine…" She reassured with a slight chuckle as she reached under the table and got out a small carrot. The small white rabbit immediately took notice of that and happily went to the edge of the cage trying to poke his nose and paws through the small openings in the cage.

"Oh please stop worrying about my dad…if you could…I mean...it will just be like High School…I'll blend in…not cause a fuss and generally be overlooked…" The girl continued her conversation with a smile as she gave the small carrot to the rabbit who happily took it and started to devour it.

"Yes I'm sure…I'll be ok…" She went on, trying to convince her overprotective father of her safety as she turned around and started to head to the window.

"No dad…you've done enough…you've already paid for my classes, my apartment, and practically every other expense…I couldn't ask anything more from you…" She refused with a shake of her head as she went to her window and pulled aside the curtains to look out into the night filled parking lot.

"Though I do have a…slight itsy bitsy little concern…" She admitted very reluctantly and softly as she looked in the parking lot to find her car as she switched the phone from her right hand to left hand. "Well it's about the car you gave me…" She said as he put the phone to her left ear and finally found her white car in the parking lot.

"Yes I'm really grateful for it but…"The girl said hesitantly as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her keys. "It's…not really going to suit my needs…I mean a college student like myself should have like a sedan or a van or something…not a…whatever that car is…" She explained as she looked at the fancy key on the key chain and then back at the white car sitting in the parking lot.

"Ok an NSX…" The cyan eyed girl corrected with a nod of her head. "But still….a sports car…isn't really going to help me dad…" She went onto explain with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked at the car and how the light from a nearby street lamp reflected off of the visible fixed headlights.

"Yeah I know it's a present that you've wanted to give me for a long time but…I'm…not that kind of girl…a small four door or a hybrid would've worked…" She struggled to say, hoping that he would see her point of view and what kind of car would fit her in this situation.

She sighed as she heard the voice on the other end of the phone disagree. "Yeah I guess you're right…as long as it can drive and get me to place to place it really doesn't matter what it is…" She gave up as she shook her head, not wanting to argue any more and more or less just wanting to go to bed now.

"Yeah alright…I'll talk to you tomorrow…bye dad." She finished as she hung up her smart phone and gave one last sigh.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with that thing…" She began in a low whisper as she looked at the white Acura in the parking lot one last time. "Oh whatever…it's not like matters…a car's a car after all and it's not going to be life changing…" She then shrugged it off with a sigh as she closed the curtains. She turned off the lights and then headed to her small bedroom to head to bed. She shouldn't worry about what kind of car she has. She was more worried about the changes college life would have on her, living on her own would have at her, and whatever changes she had yet to experience.

A certain kind of car is nowhere near as life changing as that right?

~Pinkie's Car Time: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X~

"I get to do what?"

"I get to talk about one of the cars used in the story? Oh yippee! I can't tell you how excited I am!"

"So which one am I talking about?"

"Ohhhhh Dashie's car! The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X!"

"I like the letter X! X is my fifth-tenth favorite letter out of all the forty-seven letters in the alphabet!"

"Wait? There's only twenty six? Hah…maybe in your alphabet Twilight, but not mine!"

"What? It's not even an X to begin with? It's actually supposed to mean the number ten? Then why don't just call it the Lancer Evolution Ten? They do? Then why did they put an X instead of a ten? Oh whatever…"

"So since it's the Evolution Ten then…that must mean it's the tenth car in a long line of super awesome cars doesn't it?"

"What? It's technically the eleventh? Wait the original pioneer car of the Lancer was actually a sixth generation Galant VR-4 released back in 1988? And when the first Evolution was released in 1992, they just took the engine and drivetrain of the VR-4 and put it into the new Lancer chassis with barely any changes?"

"Ok so it really should be called the Evolution XX or X plus one right? Wait no? Because of the name change, it's still the tenth generation car despite all the cars using an all-wheel drive system, a turbocharged engine, and essentially having the four door sedan layout? I'm so confused…"

"Right…back on topic…ahem…the model that Dashie uses is the GSR model which is only available in five-speed manual here in Equestria and has an engine output of less than three hundred horsepower…"

"Oh but that wasn't good enough for Dashie…she popped the hood, grabbed her car expert friend Applejack, and made her crank that engine up to about four hundred and fifty horsepower…making it a speed demon on the mountain roads!"

"To compensate for the power Applejack had to change the suspension in the car and even give it a new spoiler to better perform in the corners…though despite the changes it still can't corner as well as other cars and due to its all-wheel drive layout out, makes it incredibly hard to drift…"

"It's still not impossible to drift the car if it's set up right and if you have the skill…which of course Dashie has. Anyways, to complete the changes Applejack put on the best pair of racing tires money could buy for the race against Celestia…and oh did all those modifications and changes cost a lot of money…Dashie spent her entire life savings and even the money her parents set aside for her for college into that car…just so she could be the fastest…"

"Wow she spent all her money on that car? Geez I hope she takes really good care of it then…wait what…huh?"

"…Oh dear…"

**Author's Notes/THIS SUCKS SO BAD.**

Well…that was the prologue…the first prologue I ever did actually…and it sucks…so badly. It technically doesn't even need to exist as everywhere will be explained later anyways…the real reason I did this was because I don't want angry Celestia fans later going "YOU MADE HER A VILLAIN!" And I would be like "NUUUUU SHE'S NOT! RAINBOW IS JUST BEING BITTER AND ANGRY!" So here this is to show that what happened to Rainbow was an accident/mostly her fault and that Celestia is a good character…

Now before I move onto why this story truly sucks the big one…let me explain the stupid design choices I made when making this story. Number 1 they're all humans…because ponies driving cars would be…well…not stupid but…odd…like why would Rainbow Dash drive a car when she can fly FASTER than every car ever…it just makes no sense…so here at least it makes some kind of sense. Number 2 it's an alternate universe…duh…and I bet bears are shitting in the woods right now. It's set in Equestria in a fictional city just so I can make up locations without fear of real life contradictions…and to better connect this story with the MLP universe…and Number 3 I use real cars despite it being an alternate universe…an alternate universe but no alternate cars…I should've ran with this and been like "Here's an MSX and a Pancher Revolution" and by doing that I would've avoided a major problem with that story...but no I decided to go with real cars because what would be the point of using fake made up cars to resemble real cars when I just use the real cars? The reason companies like Rockstar in GTA made alternate cars that resemble fake cars is to avoid lawsuits for not licensing the right to use the vehicle and it's likeness in their game…so that way they can make more money without fear of being sued and everyone's happy because they all know what cars their mimicking…since I'm not making a dime I don't fear I'll get sued by like Toyota for using the Supra Twin Turbo in this story…so that's why I went with real cars…

But now let's move on the big problems of the story…the first big problem is staring me right in the face. It's horribly written...it's absolute garbage of the lowest variety…you don't see many racing stories because it's freaking impossible to write one. It's easier to describe the movements of a person than a car and it's much better to WATCH a race and READ a race…so that added onto my usual "THIS IS COMPLETE CRAP" way of writing and you have one horribly awful story…

The next big problem of the story which I'll admit now because I know someone would just correctly call me out on it later. I. KNOW. NOTHING. ABOUT. CARS. I'm not a mechanic...I'm not a car expert…I've never driven any of these cars…hell I've never even seen any of these cars. I didn't even know what a clutch was before I started this…yeah I learned I guess…but it's still glaringly obvious to anyone who knows anything about cars that I don't know what I'm doing. Does the NSX's steering really get heavy when the front tire's pressure decreases? I don't know. Does an AWD car really have decreased handling on dirt roads when using race tires compared to mud tires? I don't know. Does drifting really work like that? Probably not…and I could've avoided this problem if I went down the fake car route and been like "NO…THEY'RE ALL MADE UP CARS…THEY DO WHAT I WANT!" But no…so I know…I just KNOW…someone is going to point this out and detail everything I did wrong…and if you do…please be kind about it…I admit I know jack about the mysterious machine with four wheels…so help me out here so I don't make any more mistakes and fix the ones I already made. Sound good? …yeah you're right…it's not…nevermind…call me whatever you like…

Now the final problem…this story is DUMB as hell. The first freaking sentence shows how dumb it is. "Mount Kiryu" Yeah…totally not a stupid name…and totally not based off of Mechagodzila 3 from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla…and there's totally not going to be another Mountain called "Mount Ghidorah" based off of King Ghidorah…so totally not. Yeah…it's dumb as hell…and it doesn't stop there! Celestia's like this super racing expert but makes obvious novice mistakes. Falling off the side of a mountain apparently won't kill you but just blind you. And apparently the cops don't exist as everyone can freely street race with no worries. SENSE? WHAT IS THIS MAGICAL WORD YOU CALL SENSE? CAN I EAT IT? Yeah…I'm stupid…and so this story will make no sense…and the characters are all horribly written and mangled…poor Luna…poor poor Luna…she got the shortest end of the stick in my opinion because of how awful I wrote her…It's just tragic…

And to think…there's 13 more chapters of this crap…though not as long because this was the only prologue chapter so I had to have the set up and the full race combined into this chapter compared to later where I'll be separating them so it's like set up then race then whatever…and to be honest…I'm not going to finish this…I doubt I'll even get to the first chapter because of how awful this is…I'm going to try to get the first two chapters written so the premise can be fully locked in…but after that…yeah I'm just probably going to delete this and go cry in a corner…

So until that moment I am and always will be the always terrible Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	2. Act 1

Oh god…this again…WHY…WHY WHY WHY! Why is this here!? Why does this exist? This is dumb…and every possibly meaning of the word…this horrible! Why are you even writing this you horrible stupid man…have you no sense of dignity? Apparently I don't…ughhhh…this Act/Chapter sucks. Special thanks and apologies to Bettybear for proofreading/editing this Act/Chapter and the horrible brain trauma it undoubtedly left you…

And now you will suffer the same fate as you read through the awfulness that is Act 1.

**Act 1: A New Downhill Challenger Arises!/A New Craptacular Story Arises!**

"Fluttershy!" A loud feminine voice called with a frantic knock on the bedroom door, waking the peacefully resting girl in the bed from her slumber. "Fluttershy!" The voice called once again much louder than before with persistent nonstop knocking on the door.

"Ra…Rarity?" The gentle girl in the bed called back in a muffled whisper as she started to stir slightly under the covers.

"Fluttershy wake up!" The girl outside her bedroom shouted as she continued knocking on the wooden door to wake her friend up.

"Alright…alright…" Fluttershy said back in a much louder tone, so her friend could hear her and stop the continuous knocking. The girl rolled over onto her back and slowly sat up with her long pink hair looking frazzled and messy. She raised her hand up from under the covers and rubbed the sleep from her cyan eyes. Then she moved some of her pink hair away from her face so she could look at her bedroom door.

"Is…Is something wrong Rarity?" She sleepily asked in a low tone as she struggled to keep looking at the door, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Yes…I'm so sorry Fluttershy…but…can you drive me to college?" Rarity responded in a very reluctant tone whist giving off a sigh.

Fluttershy moved her hand to the side of her face and rubbed it as her exhausted mind slowly absorbed what her friend had said. ""But, I don't have…have classes or work today..." The pink haired girl tiredly pointed out while giving a small yawn.

"Yes, I know and once again I'm sorry…this is very rude of me to do this to you, but can you please drive me to my class?" She apologetically said from the other side of the door, understanding the position she was forcing her friend into.

"I thought your boyfriend was supposed to take you today…" Fluttershy asked as she started to wake up more and remembered that today was Blueblood's turn to take Rarity to school.

"He bailed on me…again…so I have no way to get to school without you!" Rarity frustratingly said in a low tone as Fluttershy could almost hear the girl outside clenching her fists in anger. This wasn't the first time this happened and like so many times before all she wanted to do was go back to bed.

"My keys are on the table, you can just take my car and give it back later…" The kind girl suggested, offering her car as she moved her hand away from her face and gestured it in a vague direction as if the table and her friend were directly in front of her.

"I can't drive stick! You know that Fluttershy!" The loud girl frantically reminded her, much to Fluttershy's dismay. "Please! You know I wouldn't do this to you if there was another way!" She then pleaded sincerely in a soft tone.

"Alright…hold on." Fluttershy replied as she started to move to get out of bed and get dressed.

"Thank you Fluttershy! You're the best friend I could ever ask for! I swear when my fashion line makes millions, I'll be sure to get both you and me chauffeurs, so we never have to drive again!" The girl happily thanked in a grateful tone followed by the sounds of footsteps walking away from the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Rarity held out a small carrot for the small rabbit in the cage to eat. However, the bunny just sat there looking at Rarity unamused, refusing to take the carrot. The purple haired girl bit her lip in annoyance as she continued to dangle the carrot in front of the small bunny, who continued to sit there motionless. She was about to open her mouth and vent her frustration at the small white creature until she heard the sound of the bedroom door unlocking and opening.<p>

She quickly put the carrot down and turned around to greet her friend, but was horrified by the appearance of girl standing the doorway. The tall girl stood there wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a green skirt with butterflies on it, and green boots that went up to her knees. The messy looking girl yawned as she started to walk over to the small table in the middle of the room, dragging her fee as she went.

"Alright…let's go…" Fluttershy sleepily said in encouragement as she reached down and picked up her car keys.

"No." Rarity simply stated in a dull tone as she started to walk over to her friend.

"What?" The quieter girl replied with a dazed look on her face as she turned to face the azure eyed girl right in front of her as she grabbed her hand.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to go out in public with you looking like that!" She almost shouted in righteous fury as she started to pull the slightly taller girl back to her bedroom.

"Does it really matter what I look like Rarity? I mean I just got out of bed so shouldn't you cut me a little slack?" Fluttershy tried to say in her defense as let herself be dragged into her room.

"Looking like you just got out of bed is one thing, but looking like you just stepped out of a terrible children's movie is just unacceptable!" The fashionable girl pointed out in a snarky tone as she turned around and made the pink haired girl sit down on her bed.

"I mean look at me!" She practically commanded in a proud tone as she backed away from the bed. "The pinnacle of casual beauty!" She then stated with a quick twirl, showing off her fancy looking white long sleeved lace shirt and long purple skirt that matched her casual white and purple shoes. She looked at her friend with a brief smile on her face before turning around and heading to the closet.

"Now let's find something decent for you to wear." She said to herself as she started to shuffle through her friend's wardrobe.

"Is this really important Rarity? I thought you were in a hurry to get to school or something?" Fluttershy tried to protest, trying to remind her that she should probably be more concerned about getting to school than what she was wearing at the moment.

"A proper lady should always take a few minutes to make sure she looks presentable no matter what the circumstance…and I only need a minute to make you look at least adequate." Rarity refused in a sassy tone as she moved her head and moved her hand through her long elegant hair to illustrate a point to her. Fluttershy sighed and closed her eyes, giving up and letting her friend continue what she was doing since she knew that once Rarity was focused on something involving appearances there was no way to stop her.

* * *

><p>"Well…it's not a fashion show winning look, but it's at least a decent casual look that people would expect someone like you to wear." Rarity commented unsatisfied as she backed away and eyed her slightly taller friend. She was now wearing a yellow long sleeved sweater, casual fit jeans, and a pair of normal white shoes.<p>

"So with that out of the way let's get going! We have to hurry if I want to be there on time!" The purple haired girl declared as she turned around and left her friend's bedroom.

"Alright…" Fluttershy reluctantly agreed with a sigh, still feeling very tired as she left her room after Rarity, keys in hand and smartphone in pocket.

When Fluttershy left and shut the bedroom door behind her she saw Rarity collecting her things that ranged from purse to book bag to folded up dresses. The pink haired girl walked past her and opened the front door as her friend finished gathering her belongings. She held the door open for her as Rarity's hands were now filled with things and left her apartment as soon as the paler girl was through the doorway.

She locked her house and turned around to see her friend happily smiling and waiting for her. Fluttershy forced a smile back at her, walked past her, and then down the stairs with Rarity right behind her. When they reached the front door to the apartment, Fluttershy once again had to open the door for her friend who nodded at her as she walked through the opening. The timid girl followed soon afterward and shut the door behind her exiting the building and getting out into the not very bright world outside.

The sun was just barely coming up and as such the visibility in the parking lot was low even with the overhead lamps still on. However, she quickly found her white car in the parking lot from where she parked it last night and stared at the machine with the Acura symbol on the front hood. She scowled at it for few seconds and then took a deep sigh, wishing she had any car aside from the NSX her father gave her.

"Come on Fluttershy!" Rarity shouted as she went out into the parking lot towards the white car with fixed headlights.

"R-Right…" Fluttershy responded simply with a shake of her head, getting focused back on the task at hand.

She quickened her pace and jogged after her friend who was now reaching the passenger side door. She put her key into the door, unlocked it, and then opened it up for her friend to get in. Rarity quickly started to put her stuff into the floor board except her clothes and then sat down into the seat with her dresses in her lap. Fluttershy reached the other side of the car and unlocked it as Rarity shut the door on her side of the car. The timid girl quickly opened the door to her car and sat in the seat, putting the keys into the ignition.

"Honestly, I'm still not satisfied with your look…remind me to take you out shopping to get some real clothes because what you have in your closet is just unacceptable for a girl with your kind of looks…" Rarity commented in an unsatisfied tone as she looked at Fluttershy as she shut the door and started to buckle up, reminding Rarity to do the same.

"Well…usually when we do go out shopping you buy tons of clothes…for yourself…and I usually don't get anything because the stores you take me to are either too expensive for me or just doesn't suite me…" The quiet girl reminded her softly as she turned the car on, making the engine come to life.

"Say no more Fluttershy…as thanks for this, I'm going to make you my first hand made dress that will dazzle everyone who sees you!" The paler girl said happily as she raised her hand up towards her friend as Fluttershy pressed her foot down on the clutch and reached over to disengage the parking brake.

"I'd rather you not…it…it's just not me if you know what I mean…" She replied with a nervous smile as she moved the parking brake lever to free the car and then move her hand to move the shifter into first gear.

"Well I just can't let kind act go unrewarded can I? I have to show you some generosity right?" Rarity playfully asked with a teasing smile as Fluttershy gently let off the clutch whilst pressing down on the accelerator to get the car to move.

"Honestly you wouldn't have to if you just knew how to drive stick…" Fluttershy responded honestly with a smile as she turned the steering wheel with her left hand and kept her right hand on the stick shift, moving the car to the parking lot exit.

"I'm going to be a dress designer dear…not a grease monkey…I'm going to college to learn how to make beautiful dresses…not learn how to properly drive a car." The fashionista reminded her in a dry tone as Fluttershy stopped at the exit before turning right and getting onto the main road. Thankfully, there wasn't any traffic because of how early it was.

The driver gently pressed on the accelerator and gained speed as she drove down the road. Eventually, she pressed down on the clutch and upshifted to second gear in a swift simple motion. "It's really not that hard to learn…I mean isn't your boyfriend a car junkie…couldn't he have taught you?" She tried to reassure her friend as she moved her right hand up to the steering wheel.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! It's because of him that I'm even in this mess in the first place!" Rarity said in disgust as she folded her arms and looked out the window at the buildings they were passing, not really looking at them.

"Didn't he sleep over with you last night? I mean I saw his car outside when I came in yesterday." Fluttershy questioned as she looked over at her friend for a few seconds before looking back at the road.

"He was…until he tried to…well...umm…wanted me to clean his jewelry…" She began to explain in slight discomfort as bit her lip and shifted slightly in her seat. Fluttershy blushed lightly and nodded as she kept her focus on the road, understanding what she meant. "I told him I wasn't ready for even that yet, then we had a small argument, and then he left…" She finished much more confident and loud as she threw both her hands up in the air.

"Honestly you don't force yourself on a lady when she isn't ready…and he could have at least made up for it by keeping his word and taking me to class today but no…he couldn't even do that!" The azure eyed girl almost shouted as she turned and faced her friend with an enraged look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry…" Fluttershy apologized, feeling genuinely sympathetic for her and her personal life while also feeling a little afraid because her friend was very intimidating when she got like this. She didn't look at her and concentrated on driving, knowing that if she looked at her friend, her expression would probably scare her.

"Don't be…rest assured we're going to have a very long discussion about this later…he is on death row as far as I'm concerned..." The girl next to Fluttershy then said in an low tone as she looked back forward and clenched her fists. Fluttershy gulped in apprehension as she saw a stoplight coming up. She pressed down on the brake, shifted the car back into first gear, and stopped at the red light.

"On the positive side, at least I'm having a nice drive with my best friend…I like your car better than his anyways…" Rarity said happily as she moved around in her seat comfortably and smiled as the light changed to green.

"I wish I could say the same…" Fluttershy dully replied as she pressed down on the accelerator gently.

"Oh don't be like that…so some ruffians don't like your car for whatever reason…that doesn't mean you're a horrible person with a despicable car…" The azure eyed girl tried to comfort in response as Fluttershy shifted the car back into second gear.

"It's not just 'some' Rarity…every person I meet automatically hates me for having this car…" She reminded her as she thought back over the past month since she came to this city and remembered every single horrible encounter.

"That doesn't make any sense…you're a very attractive young woman with a fancy fast sports car…guys should be lining up for miles trying to court you…" Rarity said with a huff as she folded her arms and pouted, trying to make sense of the situation in her head.

"I don't know anymore…I thought the bullying would stop after we graduated from high school and left Everfree City…but apparently I just can't catch a break…and it's all because of this stupid car of all things…" The gentle girl said softly as she lowered her head a bit, remembering all the times throughout her life she had to put up with stuff like this. The only time she wasn't bullied was back in grade school in Cloudsdale, but that was because of very special circumstances that would never be repeated again.

"Oh calm down Butterfly…don't blame yourself or your car because of the stupid jerks in this city…trust me…things will get better soon…" Rarity comfortingly said, calling Fluttershy by her nickname as she reached over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so Rarity…I really do…" The shy driver simply agreed with a sigh as she focused on getting her friend to class.

* * *

><p>"Alright…we're here…" Fluttershy announced after stopping the car in front of the main building on campus. "I hope you're not going to be late." She said in a worried tone as she looked over to see Rarity collecting her things.<p>

"No we're right on time!" Rarity reassured happily as she unbuckled herself and opened the door to the car. "Thanks Butterfly. I don't know what I'd do without you!" She gratefully thanked with a smile as she got out of the car.

"It's no problem Rarity…I'd do this for all my friends…if…I had more than one friend that is…" She replied with a tinge of sadness in her tone as Rarity bent over and looked at her friend in the car.

"Oh please…your time will come my little Butterfly…in any case though…" She responded in a dismissive tone before stopping and reaching into her purse to pull out a fifty bit coin. "Here…my way to show my thanks and also pay for the gas that you needlessly wasted…" She offered as she moved her hand into the car and to pink haired friend.

"No that's ok Rarity you don't have to-" Fluttershy tried to refuse but upon looking at the dashboard noticing her gas almost on empty she had to reconsider that offer. "On second thought, I think I'll accept your offer given that I'm currently broke…" She then said rather reluctantly as she reached out her hand towards Rarity. Rarity smiled and giggled a bit as she put the coin in her hand.

"Thank you…" The timid girl thanked gratefully as she put the coin in her cup holder.

"I'll keep in touch…be expecting a text from me later just in case something happens or if anything happens…" The purple haired girl advised as she gestured her hand towards the building behind her.

"Alright I will…enjoy your classes Rarity…" Fluttershy replied sweetly with a smile, prompting the girl by her car to give a grin in response.

"Darling…I put the teacher to shame. If anything, there isn't a class if I'm not there..." She boastfully replied in a confident tone before shutting the door to the white NSX.

"Bye…" The cyan eyed girl said as she waved to her friend outside the car. Rarity waved back before turning around and heading towards the front doors. Fluttershy giggled and shook her head before looking forward and starting to move her car again.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy turned the steering wheel and moved the car into Sugar Cube Corner's Gas Station. She moved her car through the mostly empty lot and stopped her car next to one of the gas pumps. She put the car into neutral, engaged the parking brake, and then turned off the car. She sighed before unbuckling herself and opening the door to her car. The nervous girl remembered to take the fifty bit coin out of her cup holder and then got out of her car, shutting the door after she exited the vehicle.<p>

As she looked around the gas station, she saw that like always it was pretty empty. It was a small gas station that was out of the way and was locally owned by a small friendly family. Fluttershy smiled to herself from this fact. This was the reason why Fluttershy would always come here to fill up her car; no bullies or tense atmosphere just a small little place that gives her enough time to gas up her car.

However, she did eventually spot one car that she never saw before. A fancy looking pink sports car parked to the side of the gas station. She looked at as it was a car she'd never seen before both in looks and in design. She couldn't make out what kind of car it was and if she didn't spot the Lexus symbol on the back of the car she wouldn't even figure that out. What was even stranger than the color was three painted balloons on the back fender. A pink car is strange enough, but having one yellow colored balloon and two blue colored balloons was just too much.

"Oh goodie! A customer!" A high pitched excited voice called, catching Fluttershy's attention as she looked from the car to the gas station's front doors. Leaving the gas station and bouncing up towards the shy girl was another girl with a darker shade of pink hair, cerulean eyes, and an overly happy expression on her face.

"Hey! How ya doing!? What can I get for you? Regular gas, High Octane, Diesel, ethanol, or how about all of them at once in your car?" The slender girl in a gas station uniform offered as she took the nozzle off the handle and pointed it to the car, getting only a nervous stare in response from the slightly taller girl.

"U-Ummm…s-sorrry…b-but…w-who are you?" Fluttershy eventually asked in a low stutter, avoiding eye contact with the girl she never saw before.

"Hmm? Oh sorry! I'm Pinkie Pie!" She gleefully introduced herself as she put the nozzle back on the handle. "I just moved here from a rock farm because driving four hours to and from here was just too much boring drive time for someone like me! So thankfully these kind people offered me a place to stay in exchange for working for them!" The happy girl explained as she took the gas station cap off of her crazy hair and gave a quick bow. Fluttershy looked back at the girl more confused than ever.

'Well that explains the car I've never seen before…' She thought to herself as she looked over back at the pink Lexus parked outside the gas station. 'But how can someone who used to live on a rock farm have a car like that?' She noted internally as she knew a car like that could not be cheap and affordable.

"Pinkie, leave her alone…she always pumps her own gas no matter what…" A loud male voice called from the gas station, making both the girls turn their gazes over to a very skinny and tall man wearing a gas station uniform to match Pinkie's. Fluttershy sighed in relief upon recognizing that was the kind owner of the gas station Mr. Cake, who was one of the few people in this town who didn't bully her.

"Aww really?" She asked sadly asked in disbelief as a frown quickly formed across her lips.

"Yeah…she's just that kind of person…" The gas station owner confirmed with a nod and a tip of his cap.

"Oh alright Mr. Cake…" Pinkie responded happily before turning around to face Fluttershy once again. "If you need anything just ask!" She offered as she put her cap back on and smiled once again at the girl in front of her. Fluttershy looked at her for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and smiling back, now feeling much more comfortable with her since she's living with the Cakes, and surely the Cakes wouldn't let some mean bully live with them.

"No that's ok…I'm just getting fifty bits worth of gas and that's it…" She replied in a slightly louder but still very quiet tone as she held up the fifty bit coin in her hand.

"Okie Dokie Lokie…" The energetic girl said as she reached and took the fifty bit coin out of her hand before turning and beginning to bounce back to the gas station. Before she got too far away, the hyper active girl stopped and quickly turned around, pointing at Fluttershy's car. "Better make sure it's High Octane though…your car hates it when you put regular old gas in it!" She advised with a grin before turning back around and bouncing away again.

"Ummm…Alright…" Fluttershy simply said in astonishment as she raised an eyebrow and watched girl bounce inside the gas station. She then turned and looked at her white NSX.

'How did she know I sometimes forget to put High Octane in my car…surely she didn't know that by looking at her car could she?' She questioned in her mind before giggling and shaking her head. 'No…of course not…that's just silly…she's just making sure I put the right kind of gas in my car…she probably does that to everyone around here.' She reassured herself as she turned and picked up the nozzle from the pump.

'Still…I'm just glad she didn't automatically hate me because of what kind of car I'm driving…' She said internally as she opened up the latch and then took off the small gas cap. 'Did I just possibly make a…new friend?' She asked herself almost excitedly as she inserted the nozzle into the hole.

'No, I most likely didn't. I don't think there's anyone in this city aside from Rarity who'd want to be friends with someone like me…' She reminded herself, bringing herself back to the reality that she'll never have that many friends. She sighed to herself as she turned around and selected the High Octane option on the pump to start fueling her car up.

As she stared at the rising numbers on the pump, she heard a car pull into the gas station. She turned her head to look at the car only to be in complete shock at the car she saw. The car that pulled in was a dark brown Mazda RX-8 with a Dumb-bell painted on the back fender. With that, she instantly knew who was behind the wheel and could do nothing but widen her eyes in terror as the car drove up and parked on the other side of the pump that Fluttershy was using. As she heard the car's engine kick off she bit her lip in desperation as she looked at the numbers on the pump only to find that the fueling wasn't even half over yet.

As she heard the car doors open on the other side of the pump she stopped breathing and remained motionless, hoping that if she stopped moving she would somehow turn invisible. "See! See! I told you there was a gas station around here!" A low male voice happily declared as one of the doors shut, a voice that Fluttershy recognized and unfortunately knew that it wasn't the owner of the car but rather one of his friends.

"Yeah great job…that means you get to pay for the gas." Another slightly deeper voice responded that Fluttershy instantly knew as the owner of the car and one of her tormentors at college, Dumb-bell.

"Ah yeah!" The other voice happily agreed as the other car door was shut and footsteps were heard. "Wait…" The voice then said in a much lower tone after fully comprehending what his friend said.

With each footstep Fluttershy heard, she could also hear the pounding of her heart as she desperately looked up at the pump numbers again only to find that it was barely two-thirds done. The footsteps continued on the other side of the pump until she heard them come to a complete stop followed by a gasp. Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut in a vain hope that maybe he saw something that wasn't her car or maybe he was taking a deep breath.

"Is that what I think it is?" The low voice asked almost in disbelief followed by quick footsteps going around the pump.

"No…" Fluttershy whispered to herself as she heard the footsteps abruptly stop.

"Well well…look at what we got here Hoops." The voice smugly called to his friend, prompting another set of footsteps to be heard. "If it isn't our friend Clutzershy!" The voice then said as Fluttershy slowly opened one of her eyes and looked up to see a shaggy haired burly guy standing next to the pump, looking at Fluttershy with blue eyes as a smirk was clearly plastered on his wide face. Soon afterward a taller, bigger guy with even longer hair came out and looked down at Fluttershy with his eyes covered by his hair and smiled as well.

"Yeah, yeah! Clutzershy!" He happily pointed out as he raised his hand and pointed at the frail looking girl.

"Still rolling around in a white NSX I see…I'm surprised you haven't been run out of the city yet…" Dumbbell said smoothly as he started to walk up to the poor girl with Hoops following close behind.

"Yeah by like…angry drivers and stuff…" The bigger male added with a forced chuckle as he kept pointing at Fluttershy.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I don't want any…any…" Fluttershy feebly tried to say as she stood there holding on to the nozzle, having half a mind just to drop the thing on the road and get into her car.

"You know…only one person in this city…no all of Equestria has the right to be driving that kind of car…" He began as he stepped over the black hose and stood right in front of the girl who was backed against her car that was the reason for all her grief at the moment. "And it sure has hell isn't a wimpy little waste of life like you…" He then said in a lower more threatening tone as I reached up and pushed his hand against Fluttershy, making her close her eyes and whimper in fear.

"Yeah…like you…" Hoops added as he bent over and poked her arm still pointing directly at her. Dumb-bell looked up away from Fluttershy and at his dim-witted friend and merely gave him a disgusted look. Hoops looked at him briefly with a goofy smile before looking at his pointing finger and slowly lowering it. The blonde haired guy shook his head looked at Fluttershy to continue his torment of the weak girl.

"Hey!" A high energetic voice called shifting everyone's gaze over to the pink haired girl looking very serious and menacing. "Do you guys want me to fill your car up?" The girl then asked happily and with a smile as she held up the nozzle from the pump.

"Huh…yeah sure whatever…" Dumb-bell agreed with a confused expression on his face before shaking his head and looking back at Fluttershy.

"Ok I'm going to fill your car up with diesel!" The cheerful girl declared before bouncing out of sight.

"Ok…" The dimwitted guy simply responded as he kept looking at Fluttershy intensely. "Wait…what!?" He then shouted upon realizing what the girl was going to do to his car, letting go of Fluttershy and rushing over to the other side of the pump with Hoops in tow.

"No no no! The car needs high octane not diesel!" He yelled frantically from the other side as Fluttershy took a deep breath in relief and looked up at the pump to see that it was thankfully done fueling her car up.

"What? It takes ethanol?" Pinkie replied coyly as Fluttershy quickly put the nozzle back on the pump.

"What? No! High octane you moron!" Dumb-bell corrected in anger as Fluttershy put the cap back on her tank and then shut the latch. "Don't put the nozzle through my window! I don't want gasoline in my interior!" The angry RX-8 owner continued bellowing as Fluttershy quickly ran around to the other side of the car.

"Sorry…I just started here so I'm kind of clums-OPPS!" Pinkie tried to apologize before something sounded like it fell on the ground hard.

"Ahh my foot!" Dumb-bell immediately screamed, in pain rather than anger as his friend started laughing in glee. "Quit laughing you idiot!" He commanded in fury as Fluttershy flung open her car door and got into the seat of her car. She wasted no time; she slammed the door shut, buckled up, and started her car up. In no time flat, she was screeching her tires as she moved away from the pump and towards the highway. She didn't even bother stopping; she just rushed out to get away from that place as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy lay in bed; the same place she's been for the past couple of hours after that incident at the gas station. She cried silently to herself as she rubbed her face against her now drenched pillow. She rolled over and heard a small clanging sound in her pocket. The upset girl sat up and carefully reached into her pocket, pulling out her car keys. She stared at them for a few seconds as more tears welled up in her eyes. She clenched them in her hand and raised it above her head.<p>

"Stupid car!" She shouted as loud as she could as she threw the keys against her door, making them bounce against the hard surface and fall on the floor with a few clanging sounds. She breathed heavily as she stared at the keys that belonged to a car that has caused her so much trouble. She forced her eyes shut and lowered her head as she finally had enough.

"I swear tomorrow I'm just going to call my dad and….umm…" She began, reciting her plan out loud before stopping and thinking about how to word the next phrase in her strategy. "Ask him very nicely if he'll take the car back…" She said a bit softer as she couldn't imagine yelling or rudely asking him to take back the gift he had gave her. Although, she knew too well her father would refuse and insist she keep the car, which led her into another idea.

"And if he doesn't, I'll just never use it again…I'll take the bus or something. I'll even walk if I have to…" She said out loud coming up with what sounded like her a full proof plan to never get inside that NSX again.

"I never want to get inside that car again!" She once again shouted as she laid back on her bed, convincing herself that she would never have get inside that vehicle ever again. She took a deep breath in relief until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She sat back up and reached into her other pocket to pull out her phone. She read the sender's name to be Rarity's. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she opened the message. 'Pick me up! NOW!' It read, making Fluttershy's eyes go wide in knowing what that meant. No sooner had she sworn to herself that she would never drive her car again; she was needed to drive her car again.

"But…I…" She said out loud in weak defiance, as if addressing the text message she knew that wouldn't answer. She closed her eyes again and seriously began to think of what to respond to her. She couldn't really think of a reason why she couldn't go pick her up and what if it was seriously important. She couldn't be mean and say no to her only friend that has helped her out so much.

She sighed, opened her eyes, and finally responded to the text. 'On my way.' She put before clicking the send button. She then took a deep breath and looked up at the keys she tossed aside a few moments earlier. She bitterly bit her lip before getting up, walking over to them, and picking them up reluctantly to go get her friend.

* * *

><p>As the sun started to set behind the many mountains surrounding Canterlot, Fluttershy finally arrived on campus grounds. She slowed down to a crawl and leaned forward, looking around at all the college students arriving and leaving in a hope to spot her friend Rarity. Some of the students were giving Fluttershy a glare that made her tremble in her car. She bit her lip as she continued her search as she drove slowly and hoped she wouldn't get picked on again. Eventually, she spotted her only friend rushing up to her car looking not too happy to say the least.<p>

Fluttershy barely stopped the car in time before her friend opened the door and flung herself into the seat, dropping all her things into the floor board. She slammed the door shut and then began to weep openly while laying her head against the dashboard. She raised one of her hands in a clenched fist and smacked it against the hard surface in frustration.

"R-Rarity…what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked in concern as she reached out and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, although knowing deep down what exactly the problem was.

"It…It's Blueblood…he's…he's…" Rarity began in between her sobs of pain and anguish though not finishing her response.

Fluttershy sighed as she knew what it was she was trying to convey to her. "Rarity…I…I'm sorry…" She apologized sincerely and truthfully as she felt bad for fashionesta.

"He's a total bastard!" The purple haired girl then shouted at the top of her lungs as she looked up and glared at Fluttershy with an enraged expression on her face.

"R-Rarity! L-Language!" Fluttershy responded as her eyes widened upon hearing Rarity shout an obscenity.

"I'm sorry for the crude outburst, but it's true!" The girl then immediately apologized as she looked back at the dashboard and at her fist as it shook violently in anger. "He decided to ditch classes today so I couldn't talk to him and when I finally text him to give him a piece of my mind. All I got in response was a text saying 'we're through!'" She explained as she breathed heavily, recalling the events of her day.

"I-I'm sorry about-"

"He has some nerve dumping a fine catch like me and not only that but having the audacity to do it over text and not face to face!" Rarity continued to yell, once again cutting off her friend from saying anything back to her.

"I...I understand Rarity, but maybe you should try calming down now…you're starting to scare me!" Fluttershy desperately asked as she recoiled and backed up against her car door in fear of what her angry friend might do.

"Fluttershy take me to the Gaira Mountain Pass! I know that's where he's going to be tonight and I'm going to vent my anger at him to his face!" The heart broken girl demanded as she pointed in front of her, starting to grind her teeth in fury and terrifying Fluttershy to no end.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The frightened girl agreed without a second thought as she looked forward, grabbed the steering wheel, and pressed down on the accelerator to get the car moving to its new destination.

* * *

><p>The last light of the sun's rays finally faded from the sky and in its place a starry night with a half-moon shedding little light on the city below. All the street lights turned on at once along with building signs nearby lighting up, turning what could've been a dark street into a bright haze of colors. Fluttershy made sure to turn her headlights on as did all the other cars if they didn't have them on already. The timid driver looked around at the other vehicles and took note that a majority of them were sporty or fancy looking cars. A lot of them had emblems on the back fenders just like Dumb-bells car which started to give Fluttershy a very unsettling feeling. She gulped as she let off the accelerator a bit and looked at her friend in the passenger seat.<p>

"So…uhhh…where are we going again?" Fluttershy nervously asked as she shook lightly, fearful of the answer her azure eyed friend was going to give.

Rarity looked at her timid friend confused and blinked a few times before slowly opening her mouth. "I apologize Fluttershy, was I too deep in a froth of rage that you couldn't understand me?" She asked concerned as she titled her head a bit, worried that she might have been a bit too scary for her friend's liking.

"W-Well…you said Gaira pass and I just wanted to know where exactly where going and not just that vague destination." The driver clarified as she looked back at the road in front of her, noticing more and more exotic vehicles pass her like she was nothing and all heading in the same direction she was going.

"Oh right…silly me…I guess the destination I gave was a bit too unclear wasn't it?" Rarity retorted with a slight chuckle as she shook her head. After which, she took a deep breath and looked forward, ready to give her friend the exact details on where they were heading. "We're going to Soiree or whatever that Blueblood is attending tonight…I'm sure he's going to be there because it's where all the Racers gather to mingle and talk about complicated car things before they race and-"

"What!?" Fluttershy shouted at the top of her lungs as she stepped down on the brakes and turned the car to the side of the street, prompting a car behind her to honk their horn at the abruptly stopping car. "S-Sorry…" The timid girl weakly apologized as she watched the yellowish white Nissan 370z with a backwards double quaver on the back fender pass her. Of course the driver couldn't hear her and the white car's engine merely roared as it sped down the lit up street. It was also being closely followed by a grey colored Mercedes R172 with a violet treble clef on the back fender.

"W-What's wrong…did I say something wrong?" The fashionista frantically asked changing Fluttershy's look to her concerned looking friend. She felt a little bad for abruptly stopping like that and scaring her friend but she had to or else she would drive right into a hornet's nest.

"Ummm…N-No…" She responded shaking her head ever so slightly before looking forward at the road or more accurately the side of the road next to the sidewalk and buildings. "I….it's just…I…I can't go to something like that." The apprehensive girl then explained softly as she closed her eyes, imagining all the horrible things that might happen to her if she just drove right in the middle of that gathering of racers.

"It will be ok…I won't let anyone hurt my little Butterfly and I'm sure everyone will be too focused on their own agenda to notice you…" Rarity replied in a soothing tone, hoping to calm down her terrified friend.

"I…I can't risk it Rarity…I was bullied at a gas station today…and I was only there for like five minutes…I can't risk going in to a huge thing like that driving this car…I…I probably won't even make it out alive…" The pink haired girl stated in a shaky voice as she gripped her steering wheel tightly. She felt her body tremble in terror and her eyes start to water. She was about to start crying until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her bringing her into a gentle hug. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend who was comforting her with a smile on her face.

"I understand…" The thin girl simply said in a whisper as she let go of Fluttershy and reached for her door. "You've done enough…I can just get out here…we're close enough for me to walk and I promise I'll find my own way home…" She then said in a confident tone as she opened the door.

"I…I couldn't do that to you Rarity…I can't leave you there by yourself!" Fluttershy refused as she reached over and shut the door before Rarity could get out. The purple haired girl looked at her friend in surprise and saw her giving a very concerned expression on her face.

"I'd feel horrible if something happened to you because some mean street racers decided to hurt you just for the fun of it!" She continued imaging all the horrible things those people would do to Rarity in her mind. Like shoving her into the trunk of some car and driving around at high speeds breaking her bones or being run over by their cars until she dies a horrible death. Or worst of all, calling her mean things that could hurt her feelings. It was all too much for her for Fluttershy to handle.

"I…I'm going with you just in case you need me or if something goes wrong…I…I know I won't be much help, but I still want to try regardless." She insisted as she looked back forward and gripped her wheel, determined to be there for her friend even though she wasn't that much help at all.

"A-Alright…if you insist…you're a good friend Fluttershy…a much better one than what I'm being right now…" Rarity replied in a reluctant tone, starting to feel bad for putting her friend through all this.

"It-It's alright Rarity…I know if the roles were reversed you would be doing the same thing for me…" The timid girl shrugged off with a smile as she looked at her friend.

"In a heartbeat…" The fashionista agreed with a heartfelt look on her face as she nodded at her.

"Alright…let's go…" The driver said as she looked back behind her to see if any cars were coming, when she saw that there wasn't she moved her car back onto the road. "I'll park a few blocks away from there and we'll hopefully walk in and not gather that much attention." She then said as she watched the road, coming up with a simple plan that would hopefully be the deciding factor on whether or not they get treated badly tonight.

"Normally I'm against long distance walking, but I guess I can take a brisk walk down a few blocks…" Rarity reluctantly agreed with a low sigh, not looking forward to the small trek she would have to endure. Exercising was definitely not a part of her lifestyle.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy reached over to her parking brake handle and pulled on it to put the car in park. After that, she sighed and looked up at her friend. "Alright you ready?" She asked quietly as she reached for the keys in the ignition to turn the car off.<p>

"Oh yes…I know exactly what we're going to talk about…" Rarity responded in a low tone as she unbuckled herself and reached over to open the door.

"Ummm…if you don't mind…c-could you please not do anything violent…or anything that attracts attention…we're going to try and stay unnoticed to avoid trouble…" The quiet girl silently pleaded as she turned off the car and then unbuckled herself as well.

"Yes yes Fluttershy I know…don't worry…I'll be a prim and proper lady…" The upset woman replied in a dismissive tone as she opened the door to the car. "Until we meet Blueblood that is…then all bets are off…" She then reminded her as she got out of the car and shut the door.

Fluttershy sighed to herself before reaching for her door. "That's what I'm afraid of…" She said to herself before opening the door and getting out of the car. After she got out of the car, she pressed a button on the car door to lock both doors to the car. As soon as she heard the locking sounds, she shut the door to her car and put the keys in her pocket.

The reluctant girl then looked around the small alley where she parked her car and took a deep breath in relief that there was nobody else in the small quiet alley, nor where there any cars. So nobody should associate her with her car and when she enters the meet up, she should just be an average girl that shouldn't warrant any bullying…hopefully. She turned around to see Rarity already walking out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk by the street.

The shy girl quickly rushed up to catch up with her friend. As they both turned the corner and stared walking down the street, Fluttershy looked out onto the now fully crowded street filled with all sorts of cars varying in size, shape, color, and make. They all appeared to have one thing in common; they all seemed to have a symbol of some kind on the back fender. Fluttershy wondered behind the meaning to all these symbols but shook her head clear of these thoughts as they were not important, nor would they ever be important to someone like her.

She looked ahead as she continued walking alongside Rarity. She looked up at the small mountain on the right side and then another small mountain to the left. Between them were two roads that led through the mountain. Both roads were one way, one led to the other side of the pass and the other was if you were coming back. Fluttershy knew this because she went through the pass a lot in order to get to her part-time job at the animal rescues station and sanctuary, so she knew the pass very thoroughly and all the turns and bends.

As they both got closer to the pass Fluttershy finally noticed all the cars turning off right before the pass into a vacant lot at the foot out one of the mountains. The lot they were entering was vast and wide; it was supposed to be for a large hotel, but it was canceled when most tourists wanted to visit for the downtown area and not the mountains. Now, to her surprise, it was filled with huge masses of cars all gathered up for a meet up. There must've been dozens of cars all gathered on that lot, possibly even a hundred.

And more cars were just entering through the entrance adding to the number. Fluttershy gulped as she feared this would be harder than she thought if they were all highly aggressive bullies ready to beat up anyone for no reason at a moment's notice. She took a deep breath as both her and Rarity crossed the street and onto the sidewalk next to the lot and the metal fence separating the two. She briefly looked over at Rarity who seemed more determined than ever as she started to walk faster towards the entrance where all the cars were entering.

The timid girl quickened her pace as well to keep up with her friend. As they got closer to the entrance, Fluttershy noticed a short girl sitting down and leaning against the fence. Her blue jacket was filthy along with her messy shirt, faded jeans, worn out running shoes, and her hair was mostly black except for a small yellow stripe that seemed to be faded by dirt. As they passed her, Fluttershy couldn't help but continue to look at her and her face; her eyes were covered by sunglasses and her features seemed really young. She wanted to guess that the girl was around fifteen or fourteen giving how small and short she looked, but for some reason, she had the sinking suspicion that she was around her age. There was something very odd about her. Fluttershy couldn't help but look at her even though she was well passed her. It was only after the girl raised her head and turned it did Fluttershy face forward, afraid of the girl being upset at her for staring at her for so long.

She wanted to think about why the girl caught her attention, but she shook her head and cast aside those thoughts. It wasn't important nor would it really matter anyways. Instead, she looked back at the entrance where all the cars were still entering and thankfully, there didn't seem to be anyone there to mandate anything. Anyone could enter if they wanted either by car or foot. She sighed in relief as they both turned and entered the huge lot full of cars.

The area was lit up by some lights brought by some of the drivers and by car's headlights. To Fluttershy's surprise, it was nowhere near as loud as she expected it to be. Very few car engines were on and the few that were weren't revving their engines like crazy. Most of the drivers parked their cars in an orderly fashion and turned them off. When they got out of their cars, they would usually happily talk to other drivers next to them or walk down to the end of a lot where a huge crowd was forming in front of a stage.

On the stage was a large white screen with the word 'Standby' on it along with two cars next to it. One car was the Nissan that passed Fluttershy earlier and the other one was a black fourth generation Pontiac GTO; both cars were facing the crowd. To the left of the stage was the pink Lexus that Fluttershy recognized from the gas station as it was parked with its nose facing away from the stage with its doors open. On the right side was the grey R171 that followed the Nissan earlier, parked in the same manner as the Lexus with its doors open as well.

On the stage in the direct center in front of the screen was a large music set up with turntables and other equipment. Behind the set up was a happy looking girl wearing pink tinted glasses with two toned blue hair. She was sitting in a chair with her feet up, bobbing her head to some music she was listening to on her headphones. She briefly looked down below the turntable and took her headphones off before nodding and standing up, picking up a nearby microphone.

"Sorry about this everyone…Neon Lights is being slow as usual…" She said over the microphone in both an apologetic and joking tone which garnered some laughs from the crowd.

"It won't be long before we kick this thing up to eleven I promise!" The DJ then guaranteed with a smile as she put down the microphone and rushed over to her car. The girl started to pull out some wires and there were also wires already leading out of the other black car hooking up to the center station. Fluttershy looked over to the pink Lexus and saw Pinkie Pie bring out some wires as well. She then noticed another girl with nice brushed black hair and in a sophisticated uniform of some kind getting onto the stage with wires in her hand leading to the grey R171.

Fluttershy titled her head slightly before looking back at her friend who had quickened her pace when she wasn't looking and was about to get lost in the crowd in front of her. The pink haired girl ran up to catch up to her as Rarity looked around with a fierce expression on her face, looking for her prey. When Fluttershy eventually caught up to her, she was out of breath and stopped for a few seconds to take a breather. As she breathed in the air around her, she caught a whiff of something cooking.

She looked to her left and to her surprise; she saw a barbeque stand selling home cooked food. What was even more surprising was the person serving food was an athletic looking blonde girl wearing a cowgirl outfit, complete with the Stetson. Behind her was a very tall muscular guy with orange hair cooking food, an old woman looking over some fruit, and a smaller girl with red hair delivering things to the tall orange haired guy. Fluttershy looked at the stand in shock that something like that was here and managed to catch the attention of the girl standing behind the stand.

"Howdy, want a free burger?" The green eyed girl asked with a thick accent as she raised her and pointed to one of the burgers on the table.

Fluttershy recoiled in fear and wanted to run away, but she knew that would be rude to do especially since the nice girl offered her some free food. "N-No, that's ok...I-I don't eat meat…" The shy girl responded, looking away afraid of getting a nasty comment back.

Instead, to her further shock, the kind girl with freckles just chuckled in response which made Fluttershy look back at the girl who was now warmly smiling at her. "That's alright…If Ah'm bein' honest here…Ah'm don like meat either." The cowgirl responded happily as she reached over and grabbed a small plastic bowl full of fruits and vegetables.

"Take one of our famous apple salads then…" She then offered as she held out the bowl for Fluttershy to take.

The tall girl looked at the bowl and then at the shorter girl with her pupils shrunk to small dots. "N-No I couldn't…I...I just…" She struggled to say as she very frantically shook her head at the girl.

"No, Ah insist…now go on…take it please…" She kindly urged as she held the bowl out even more which caused Fluttershy to gasp in response. She looked at the bowl full of food with a plastic fork in it and wanted to deny her again. However, her growly stomach had other plans.

She weakly reached up and slowly took the bowl from the tan girl's hands. "T-Thank you…" She feebly thanked before turning around and rushing away.

After she fled the kind people giving away free food, she looked down at her small bowl of food and took a quick bite. Her eyes popped open immediately upon the succulent food touching her tastes buds. She could hardly believe how good the food is, not to mention that this didn't cost her a single bit. She looked back at the vendors and then looked around the place and took note of…how friendly everyone seemed to look and act. The casual display on the stage, the smiling people around her talking about things she didn't understand in a pleasant way, and the general laid back atmosphere. It was the completely opposite of what she imagined.

"Hey can somebody here give me a lift through the pass?" She heard someone ask in a scratchy voice. She looked to her right and saw the same girl from the entrance asking two girls in front of a light aquamarine 2000 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 with its hood up.

"No…I'm sorry…my car's been acting up and we're going to be busy fixing…" The taller gamboge eyed girl with pale cyan hair with white highlights said in response with a shake of her head.

"Oh…ok…thanks anyways…" The short dirty girl said in response before turning and slowly walking away.

"So like I was saying…" The slender girl said as she turned around and looked into the engine. "I think the intake is messed up…my turbo isn't getting any power!" She pointed out as she bent over and pointed her hand at an engine part. The slightly shorter girl next to her with cobalt blue hair with fuchsia stripes going through her hair bent over and looked into the engine. She reached into the back pocket of her pants and pulled out a small light, shining its rays onto the assortment of metal.

"No no…iz definitely ze intercooler…look here…" The sweet sounding girl pointed out in a thick accent as she reached her hand into the engine cabin and most likely pointed at the problem. "Thiz iz why your turbine iz not getting sufficient power." She confidently said as the girl next to her looked closer at where the slender girl's finger was pointing.

"Yeah you're right…" She agreed with a sigh as she stood up straight. "Thanks Bon Bon…" She then thanked gratefully as she looked at the girl next to her with a smile on her face.

"I-Il avait aucun problème." The shorter girl said with a stutter in a foreign language. "M-mon amour." She then squeaked out as she looked away, a tint of red appearing on her face.

"Yeahhhh I have no idea what you just said…" The taller girl replied as she reached up and rubbed the back of her head. "But that's ok…let's get started on getting my ride fixed ok?" She then said in a determined tone, which made the other girl look back at her and nod in agreement.

Fluttershy continued to watch the pair as they started to go around the back of the car towards the trunk. She then finished her salad and walked over to a nearby trash can. After she threw it away she looked around again until a light shined on her. She looked in the direction and saw a car directly in front of her. She eeped in fear as the grey car with one pop up headlight up stopped in front of her. Almost immediately afterwards, a blonde haired girl stuck her head out and looked at Fluttershy.

"Hey, could you please get out of the way?" The yellow eyed girl kindly asked as she raised her hand gestured her to move.

"O-Oh…Y-Yes…sorry!" Fluttershy weakly responded as she got out of the car's way, giving her a clear path.

"Thank you!" The pale looking girl gratefully said as she moved her head back into the car and drove past Fluttershy.

"No…problem…" The timid girl muttered to herself as she watched grey Mazda RX-7 FC3S pass her, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was more or less expecting the driver to snap at her and call her names for getting in her way but instead, she politely asked for her to move and even thanked her when she did.

The grey car with bubbles painted on the back fender continued past her for a couple of feet before stopping in the center of the road. Its reverse lights then turned on as the car started to back up and turn. It backed up and moved next to a DeLorean DMC-12 with a bizarre blue paintjob and an hourglass painted on the back fender. The tall slim brown haired guy in a brown suit leaning against the car watched the grey car back up next to his and park next to it. The engine kicked off and the one head light turned off but didn't retract back into the car and still remained popped up while the other remained tucked into the front end. The car door opened and out came the blonde haired girl wearing a postal uniform.

"You really should get those flip up headlights fixed…it's dangerous driving around with one headlight…not to mention it makes your FC look kind of cross-eyed…" The blue eyed guy suggested in a friendly tone, pointing to the one headlight sticking up as the blonde girl shut the door to her car.

"Oh you're always so funny Doctor…" The FC driver sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes. "And I'll be sure to get right on that as soon as you stop pestering me about your mail being three days early…" The mail girl then teasingly said as she walked around her car and to the side where the suit wearing guy was. When she got there she leaned against her car and looked at guy, who was looking back at her. Eventually they both broke out into laughter before giving each other a gentle hug.

"Good to see you again Doctor…" She said with a smile on her face as she patted the guy on the back.

"You too Derpy..." He replied back with a snicker.

Fluttershy was amazed at the friendly display in front of her. This certainly wasn't what she had in mind when she thought about this place. The timid girl continued to look around and everywhere she glanced; all she saw was smiling people happily helping each other or casually talking. Nobody looked mean or unpleasant, just normal, regular, everyday people.

"Oh Fluttershy there you are!" A familiar voice called, catching Fluttershy's attention as she turned to see her best friend running up to her.

"Oh! R-Rarity!" The pink haired girl replied with a stutter upon seeing the girl stop in front of her.

"I couldn't find him anywhere…he probably isn't here yet." Rarity explained with a groan as she looked at her taller friend, noticing that she wasn't paying attention to her and instead looking around and then at the same small girl from earlier talking to a few other people.

"Hey can someone drive me through the pass?" She asked nicely as she raised her right hand up.

"No, sorry…you're going to have to keep asking around…" One person responded in a regretful tone as they shook their head.

"Alright…thanks anyways…" The dirty looking girl thanked gratefully before turning around and walking off.

"Fluttershy?" She heard her friend called as a hand appeared in front of the shy girl's face.

"Oh…s-sorry Rarity…" Fluttershy apologized as she looked back at her friend, then lowering her head a bit in shame that she got swept up in the casual atmosphere of the place and ignored her best friend right in front of her.

"Something wrong?" The purple haired girl asked in concern as she cocked her head a bit.

"N-No…I…I was just thinking…" She started as she looked back up at her friend and shook her head. "All these people…they're…they're much nicer than I thought…" She then explained as she looked around at all the smiling people with their colorful cars.

"What did you think they were all big, burly, muscly drunks with tattoos constantly beating each other up or smashing each other's cars?" The fashionistia teasingly asked with a smirk on her face as she arched one of her eyebrows.

"Y-Yes…" Fluttershy weakly answered with a slight nod before biting her lip, remembering all those imaginations about the scary racers in her head and how they're nothing like the real life ones in front of her.

"Oh Fluttershy…I hate to break it to you…but the amount of ignorant, insufferable fools in this world are thankfully at a low percentage…and to have a high number here would be ludicrous…yeah there maybe one or two undesirables here, but for the most part these are just everyday people who share a similar passion…" Rarity detailed in a lengthy explanation as she smiled sweetly and put her arm around her friend.

"Y-Yeah…I…I guess so…I feel bad for thinking otherwise now…" She shy girl practically whispered as she looked down again, her hear covering her face and the regretful look on her face.

"Oh its fine…it's just my typical little butterfly being afraid as usual…" The shorter girl playfully responded as she moved her hand to the top of Fluttershy's head and rubbed it slightly. "Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to continue my search…you can wait by the entrance if you want since you don't have to be concerned for my safety anymore…" She then said as she took a step away from Fluttershy, who looked back up at her with a calm expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah…there's no reason for me to be here anymore…I'll just wait for you close to the entrance…" The driver agreed with a small nod.

"Alright…I promise this won't take too long…and if I don't find him in thirty minutes, I'll return to you…that sound favorable to you?" Rarity asked as she turned around and started to walk off, knowing Fluttershy would of course agree to those terms.

"Y-Yeah….Good luck Rarity…" The nervous girl responded with another nod before watching the girl in front of her continue to walk away.

"Darling…you should really know that I don't need luck to get what I want…" The paler girl teasingly responded as she briefly turned around and gave a quick wink to her friend.

"Alright…bye Rarity…" Fluttershy said with a smile on her face as raised her right hand and waved to her friend. The purple haired girl waved back before turning around and disappearing amongst the cars and people.

Fluttershy sighed to herself before turning around and heading back to the entrance. As she got closer, she noticed a significant decrease in the amount of cars coming in. No longer was it one after another with cars lined up for at least a couple of blocks but one every now and again. Before she reached the entrance, she stopped in her tracks upon seeing a car at the entrance. Coming through the entrance was the same dark brown RX-8 from earlier complete with the dumbbell painted on the back fender. It was closely followed by a grey Honda Civic EJ8 Coupe with footballs painted on the back fender; another car Fluttershy unfortunately knew. She also knew that if they saw her she probably wouldn't make it out of this place alive.

The shy, pink haired girl quickly turned and moved out of sight of the two cars pulling in. She ran between two cars and ducked slightly behind a white Acura RSX Type S. She peaked over and saw the two cars slowly move closer to her; the pleaded internally that they would pass her, but to her horror, they both stopped and parked close to the entrance towards the much darker outskirts of the lot compared to the very lit inside where the party was. Fluttershy bit her lip in agony as heard both of the car engines wind down and turn off. Soon afterwards, the doors to the cars opened and to her dismay, three bullies she didn't want to see appeared out of the cars.

She ducked completely out of sight and sat down on the ground wanting to cry that life had placed her in a miserable situation. Now she couldn't leave until they left or at least gave her a clear opening. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that they would join the rest of the crowd near the stage and give her a chance to leave. She slowly peaked back over the white car to unfortunately see three guys talking with grins on their faces. The frightened girl crossed her fingers in hope that they would start walking.

Suddenly, a load booming sound was heard that almost made Fluttershy yelp in fear. Thankfully, she managed to contain it and she quickly turned to face the source of the noise. To her surprise, she saw the stage starting to light up along with the cars on the stage and next stage lighting up as well. The large screen changed from 'Standby" to 'U Ready?' as the blue haired girl appeared in the center of the stage with the microphone in her hand, closely followed by the taller black haired girl wearing a uniform complete with a pink bowtie.

"Alright, alright we're all set and ready to go!" The cheerful girl shouted as she pumped her fist into the air, prompting applause and cheers from the crowd. "I'm your DJ and host for the night PON-3!" The girl announced as she gave a quick bow, eliciting more cheers from the crowd.

"Although, you probably all know me better as Vinyl Scratch, the host of Canterlot's radio station exclusively for racers!" She went on, giving her real name that she used on radio just in case people only knew her stage name. "Remember…if you want to know about all the latest updates, races, and happenings in Equestria's Racing Capital…or just want to listen to some awesome music while you're drifting through the mountains, just tune into 1010.2010 AD, or visit our site on the interwebs!" She finished, advertising for her station as she pointed to the screen now had the information of the station and the website name.

"Alright, now that the boring promotional crap is out the way…it's time to get down to why we're all here..." Vinyl said a bit more excited as she moved over to the taller girl next to her and putting her arm around her. "Octavia, would you mind telling us where we're at today?" She playfully asked with a smirk before moving the microphone over to the unamused looking girl next to her.

"Gaira Valley Pass." She dully answered in a monotonous voice before Vinyl moved the microphone back to her lips.

"Also known as?" The DJ then asked still in an anxious tone before moving the microphone back over to the over-dressed girl.

"Beginner's Pass." She continued to unexcitedly reply in a bored tone before Vinyl once again moved the microphone back to her mouth.

"And why is it called that?" The shorter, blue haired girl asked a bit more playfully before placing the microphone back over to the taller girl's mouth.

"Because the roads leading to and from are all one way, removing the risk of oncoming traffic; the roads themselves are also very wide throughout the entire course, making for some easy passes. Finally, the corners are very forgiving and the straights are easy to plow through, which makes this place ample for new comers and beginners." Octavia explained in lengthy detail, her monotone voice not changing throughout her explanation as she stared blankly ahead.

"Great! Couldn't have put it better myself Tavi!" The shorter girl then exploded in glee as she took her arm off the girl and reached into her pocket, pulling out a strange looking cookie. "Here have a wub cookie!" She happily declared as she held the small food up to Octavia who looked at it a bit surprised for a few seconds. Eventually, a small smile slowly formed on her face as she took the small strange looking cookie.

The DJ nodded back to her before jumping away and towards the crowd. "And tonight we have a whole list of awesome races in store for us!" She happily shouted as the spot lights on the stage started to move around the crowd of people and cars. "For our first race, we have the challenger Bulk Biceps!" She began as one of the spotlights shined on a big, pale muscular guy standing in front of a second generation Dodge Charger SRT-8.

"Yeahhhhh!" The muscular guy screamed as he flexed his muscles to show off his strength.

"Settle down Snowflake…you don't want to burst a blood vessel again…" Vinyl teased as she shook her head. "And the racer he's facing off against is the ever clumsy and lovable Derpy!" She then revealed the second racer as the second spotlight moved near Fluttershy, over to the grey FC, and to the blonde girl who was about to eat a muffin. Upon the light shining on her, she jumped a bit and fumbled the muffin in her hands leading her to drop it. The Doctor next to her though, managed to catch it and give it back to her with a smile on his face. The shorter girl smiled back and nervously took the muffin before looking away.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Vinyl commented with a snicker as she raised a hand to her mouth. "Anyways their race isn't set to start for another hour, so if you want to get some practice runs in, now is your best chance…" She then informed as she walked over to the music station and sat down at the seat.

"And of course you're going to want some awesome tunes until it starts right?" She asked in a rhetorical way as she smiled at the audience and put her free hand on one of the records garnering a huge cheer from the crowd. "You know what I need to hear!" She shouted into the mic before holding it towards the crowd of fans.

"Yo Vinyl Scratch! Spin that shit!" They all screamed at once in terrible unison.

"Hells yeah!" The DJ yelled as she put the mic down and started the music up, moving both her hands to the two records in front of her.

A loud dubstep beat immediately started to play. The lights on the stage started to change colors and even the head lights and interior lights on all four cars changed color and blinked in synch with the music. On the screen behind her, amateur video footage of random cars racing was being shown with corresponding cheer coming from the audience.

Fluttershy watched in amazement at the display in front of her and was even sucked into the footage of cars driving for a minute before she shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand. She peaked back over to the two cars and to her dismay the group of bullies was still there at the dark outskirts of the parking lot, watching the show and bobbing their heads to the music. Fluttershy sighed in frustration before she closed her eyes and ducked back behind the white RSX, just wishing that they would move.

"Hey dudes…can I get a lift through the pass please?" Fluttershy heard a familiar voice ask from the opposite direction. She peaked over the car and to the right to see the same dirty, small girl asking for the same question to a small group of people in front of their cars.

"Nah sorry…we just got here and we're not just going to hop into our cars and leave when the show just started." The lead guy explained with a slight shake of his head, thankfully Fluttershy was close enough to hear their conversation clearly over the loud dubstep music.

'Really? She's still here asking around for someone to take her through the pass? With all these people here with cars, you would think someone would agree eventually.' Fluttershy mused internally as she saw the short girl sigh in disappointment before turning to face away from the group.

"Oh…alright…enjoy the show, I'll just keep asking around…" She replied in slight disappointment as she lifted her right hand up and started to walk away from them towards the talking group of bullies still in front of their cars.

'Oh dear…please don't ask them…' The timid girl warned in her mind as she saw the girl lower her hand and walk straight up in front of them, making them stop their conversation and look at her in sheer annoyance.

"Hey…can any of you give me a lift through the pass?" The girl asked in her scratchy voice as she titled her head slightly. Dumbbell blinked a few times with a befuddled look on his face before looking at the other two guys who looked equally confused.

"Why can't you just drive up there yourself?" He then asked as he turned his gaze back down to short girl who seemed to be looking at their chests and not their faces.

"Uhhh because I don't have a car obviously…" The dirty looking girl replied bluntly as she raised both her arms up slightly. The look on Dumbbell's face immediately shifted from bemusement to boiling rage as he looked down at the petite girl and clenched his fists.

'Oh dear…' Fluttershy squeaked in her mind as she stood up and wanted to run up to get the girl away from them. Though, what could she possibly do but make the situation worse?

"Are you kidding me? You came to a big event for racers without a god damn car and then just expect us to be your own personal free taxi service?" Dumbbell shouted in a furious rage as he grabbed the small girl's jacket and lifted her up to his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's not a big deal; I'll just ask someone-"

"Shut the hell up you little runt!" The big, burly guy shouted at the top of his lungs, cutting the small girl off as he turned around and tossed her to the ground; the sunglasses on her face falling off and bouncing on the very dark ground blending in with the surface. "Who the hell do you think you are going around and requesting things from real racers when you're too broke ass poor to get your own car?" He continued yelling as he slowly walked over to the girl lying on the ground as she reached around the ground for her sunglasses which were somewhere in front of her but Fluttershy couldn't tell because it was too dark and due to the frantic situation she knew the girl in, the girl must really be having a hard time focusing to find her sunglasses.

"Yeah real racers have their own cars and don't give each other free rides you little….ummm…runt!" Hoops added with a laugh as he smiled raised his right hand up.

Fluttershy bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists for what felt like the first time in her life. Never before had she felt this angry at anyone or anything for any reason. "You're such a terrible hypocrite! You're giving rides to your best friend all the time, so why is giving a small lift to this poor girl such a horrible thing?" The pink haired girl said softly to herself as she wanted nothing more but to rush out there to help the girl. But what could she do? Make a fool out of herself and accomplish nothing? Get beat up herself? Make her presence known to everyone around to risk more bullying? Fluttershy quickly looked around and noticed that there wasn't anyone around as they were all too wrapped up at the performance by the stage to notice what was going on here. She gritted her teeth and controlled herself from making the situation worse by running up there.

"Look I said I was sorry!" The dirty girl frantically replied as she crawled on the ground a bit, continuing to reach around for her sunglasses. "You don't have to get violent! Is it really that bad that I-"

"People like you make me sick! You shouldn't have even shown your face here! Now you're going to pay the consequences!" The infuriated Dumbbell bellowed as he stood right next to the girl lying on the ground. He then raised his large foot and stomped down as hard as he could on her left leg.

"Ah~! God damn it!" The poor girl screamed in pain as the guy above her grinded his foot against her leg.

"Maybe that will teach you not to bother real racers with your stupid requests…" He threatened in a low tone before removing his foot off of her leg and walking back to the other two guys who were applauding his actions. "Come on boys…I don't even want to be around this little pipsqueak anymore…" The tall, light grey hair guy then commanded as he walked past his car and his friends towards the party past Fluttershy.

"Yeah! Yeah! It reeks of…of…pipsqueak…ness!" Hoops agreed with a laugh as both he and Score followed their friend. Fluttershy ducked out of sight and started move behind the RSX and the car next to it closer to the fallen girl. She couldn't hear the footsteps of the guys due to the music and peaked over the car she was hiding behind. Thankfully, they safely passed her and were far enough away to make Fluttershy stand up and rush over to the girl on the ground grunting in pain.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy shouted as she reached the wounded girl, bending down next to her as the girl finally found her sunglasses on the ground.

"Who's there?" The girl shouted frantically as she put her sunglasses back on and turned over to face upwards towards Fluttershy, grunting in pain as she moved. "Are you going to treat me like crap too?" She then bitterly asked with a scowl on her face as she lifted her right hand up and pointed her finger, pointing nowhere near Fluttershy and up at the sky.

"Of course not!" The pink haired girl immediately replied with a shake of her head as she reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. "Are you ok?" She then asked in a softer, sweater tone as she looked down at the filthy looking girl. As soon as she asked that, she saw all the tense features of her face relax along with her sighing in what sounded like relief.

"Aside from my left leg getting hurt, my pride being shattered, and the fact that those guys kind of have a point about me being a leech…yeah…I'm fantastic…thanks for asking…" The small girl lying on the ground sarcastically replied as she lay her head back on the ground and stared directly at the starry sky above her.

"Oh no they didn't…they're wrong in every sense of the word…not to mention that they're hypocrites! The guy that did this to you always gives a lift for his friend who doesn't have a car…" Fluttershy replied shaking her head frantically as she looked down at the girl and gripped her hand tightly around the smaller girl's hand. "And besides that, nobody deserves this kind of treatment…" She then said as she reached out with her other hand and gently put it on her shoulder, causing the dirty girl to gasp in shock and turn her head to look at the pink haired girl with her mouth slightly gapping open in slight surprise.

Fluttershy slowly smiled at the girl before removing her hand off her shoulder. "Come on…I'll give you a lift…if…if you know…you want me to…" She offered gently and nervously as she started to get up from where she was, still holding onto the girl's hand.

"R-Really?" The small girl asked in a stutter and disbelief before her mouth gapped open more in complete shock instead of slight surprise.

"Of course…I'd be happy to if...you want me to of course…" Fluttershy responded in glee as she stood up in front of the girl and started to pull her up off the ground.

"You…are…so…awesome!" The filthy girl on the ground said in a loud tone as she moved to get up off the floor with the help of the standing girl in front of her. "Thank you for this! I promise I'll pay you back for this later…and don't worry. I always keep my promis-AHHH…" She went on before screaming in pain upon putting weight on her left leg. She proceeded to slowly fall back on the ground again before Fluttershy quickly went to her left side and put her arm around her, halting her fall. She bent her knees and put the smaller girl's arm around her neck to keep her from putting any weight on her left leg.

"I'll help you to my car…" The much taller girl then said with a smile although in slight discomfort since the small girl's head height, even when fully standing, barely reached Fluttershy's shoulders forcing her to bend over slightly, so the small girl wouldn't strain her arm around the much taller girl's neck.

"No I'm fine! I can walk fine on my owwwwwwnnnnnn." The dirty looking girl tried to resist as she put her left foot down, only to be met with a surge of agony causing her to moan in pain on her last word.

"It's actually a pretty long walk…and I couldn't bear hearing you moan in misery all the way there..." Fluttershy informed in a concerned tone which made the short girl quickly turn her head to face her. She stared at Fluttershy through her sunglasses as she bit her lip slightly, thinking what she said over.

She then sighed deeply before smirking back at the timid girl helping her. "Heh…alright…I guess I don't have much choice do I?" The girl teasingly said back with a nod before turning her head and facing forward.

"Thank you…" Fluttershy gratefully thanked with a smile and a nod before looking forward herself. "Alright…let's go…" She then said as she started to walk slowly; the girl next to her following her lead and limping next to her, leaning against her so she doesn't put any weight on her left leg. They continued to walk at a slow pace like that all the way to the entrance before slowly turning and then walking down the street together towards Fluttershy's car.

* * *

><p>Rarity had been standing towards the edge of the lot, overlooking everyone in the party, and also keeping an eye on the entrance in order to spot her target. She tapped her foot impatiently as she shook her head before folding her arms and groaning slightly. "Perhaps he's not going to show his face here…or perhaps he decided to stay at home…" She said out loud to herself with a sigh before looking down at the ground. "Maybe I should just give up my search and call it a day..." She then said as she looked back up at the partying racers near the stage, still unable to find the person she was looking for.<p>

"I guess I'll just have to find and brutalize him another day…" The purple haired girl decided with a nod as she unfolded her arms. "Alright…where's Fluttershy?" She asked as she turned towards the entrance and stared walking towards it, now searching for her dear best friend instead of her not so dear ex-boyfriend.

As she headed to the entrance, a black car entered the lot. Rarity's eyes widened as she saw the car slowly pull in with its headlights dimmed. "That's…That's the car!" She said softly to herself as she recognized the car to be the same black Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 that her boyfriend was driving yesterday and for the past few days.

The pitch black Skyline slowly crawled its way towards the unassuming crowd before it abruptly stopped in the middle of the road. Its dimmed headlights then flickered in between its low lights and its high beams rapidly as it faced the crowd and the stage. The DJ on the stage took notice of the new flickering lights and looked up at the source to spot the black car trying to signal her. As soon as she saw it, a smile appeared on her face as she abruptly cut off the music. This caused the cheering crowd to go silent and look at the silent stage in confusion as the girl raised the microphone to her lips.

"Oh man! Is that what I think it is?" Vinyl asked out loud to the crowd in excitement as she pointed at the car in the center of the lot, causing everyone in the party to shift their attention to the car along with spotlights to illuminate the black Skyline as its engine roared loudly. "Yeah it is! It's a black GT-R!" She confirmed in a scream of joy as she instantly recognized the car. Everyone else recognized it as well, though no one seemed nearly as enthused as the DJ was as they started to move away from the car.

"Has the Princess of the Night decided to grace our little gathering tonight with her amazing presence?" She then asked in glee as the Skyline continued to rev its engine, causing the crowd to quickly back away more. Then suddenly, the car's engine kicked off and the lights went dead. Everyone held their breath as the door to the black car slowly opened. Out of the car came a tall blonde Adonis with light blue eyes. As soon as he got out of the car, he flipped his relatively long hair, smiled at the crowd, and showed off his sparkling white teeth.

"Oh wait, nevermind…it's not…" Vinyl declared dully with an unenthusiastic look on her face before turning the music back on. A lot of people in the crowd gave sighs in relief before turning around and resuming the party. Blueblood's temper immediately flared as he gave a disgusted look and slammed the door to his car. He was about ready to go up to the stage to remind those peasants who he was until he saw three familiar faces rushing up to him.

"Blueblood!" They all called in unison and with excited expressions on their faces. Instantly, Blueblood's expression lightened up as he smiled and fixed the red bowtie on his fancy, formal, white suit.

"Dumb-bell, Hoops, Score! My fellow racing compatriots and loyal followers…how are you three doing this fine evening?" The confident looking male said in a high class voice as he leaned against the black car next to him. The three burly looking guys all ran up and surrounded him with excited expressions on their faces.

"Oh just great Mr. Blueblood sir! Being awesome and practicing hard like you said to even think of competing against you!" The smallest of the three with black hair said as he nodded over and over again.

"Well…who knows Score…maybe one day…after all the practicing you do…you might be able to catch a glimpse of my bumper and my fantastic driving skills…" He replied smugly as he raised one of his hands and patted the top of his head. "Maybe…" He then added with a wink and a smile as he put his hand back down.

"I'm surprised to see you rolling around in a black R34…where's your normal car?" Dumb-bell asked curiously as he looked over the angular black import that was rare to see in Equestria.

"It's still in the shop receiving some personal modifications…it was supposed to be completed yesterday, but apparently the dullards at the filthy shop haven't finished my perfect car yet…" The gorgeous man explained as he closed his eyes and put a hand to his head trying to look dramatic. "It's a shame too…I so wanted to make my amazing debut here with that car and start to make my name widely known throughout all of Canterlot…" He went on as he opened his eyes and turned to face the crowd as with one his eyes slightly twitching in frustration upon remembering the reaction he garnered upon leaving his vehicle.

"Oh well…I guess I can wait another week to take my rightful place as Canterlot's number one racer…but today I couldn't just miss out on something like this so I decided to take one of my aunt's old Skylines out for a spin." He then shrugged off with a slight chuckle as he folded his arms and shook his head. Immediately, upon hearing that it was his aunt's cars, all three of the guys' eyes went wide eyed as they all looked at each other.

"Dude you know how obsessive that girl is with her GT-Rs…if she finds out you're here in one of them, she is going to be P to the IST!" Dumb-bell pointed out frantically as he looked at Blueblood with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry Dumbbell…I have her permission to use her car tonight…I mean after all it's only for one night so she's not going to miss it for a couple of hours…" Blueblood dismissed with a smirk as he turned and patted the top of the black car.

"Aww, so I won't see my gracious Princess of the Night?" Score said in disappointment as he looked down at the ground. Then, a smile slowly formed on his lips as he looked up at the sky with a lustful look in his eyes. "I won't see her unblemished beautiful face, her magnificent blue hair, and perfectly sculpted body with her tight looking-"

"Score my friend..." The uncomfortable looking hunk said loudly, cutting off his friend as he raised his hand and put it on shorter guy's shoulder. "Shut up!" He then almost shouted as he patted his shoulder and returned his hand back, which made Score give him a disappointed look as he furrowed his brow.

"Your annoying obsession with my aunt is one of the last things I want to hear." He went on with a sigh as he raised his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Blueblood!" A loud feminine voice called which made Blueblood look up to see a furious looking girl with purple hair storming up to him.

"Speaking of things I don't want to hear…" He dryly said to himself before forcing a smile and moving away from the group of guys to greet the angry looking girl approaching him.

"Miss Rarity!" He delightfully called as he extended his arms out and tilted his head a bit. "How lovely it is to see you here!" He then lied as he clapped his hands and put them next to his chest as the girl stomped right in front of him and glared at him furiously.

"I wasn't expecting you to see you here!" He pointed out with a chuckle as he returned his hands to his sides. "Then again I was sort of hoping deep down that I wouldn't ever see again to be honest." He then muttered to himself as Rarity reached into her pocket and pulled out her smartphone.

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" The angry fashionista asked as she held out the phone to his face, forcing him to read the message that he had sent to her earlier that day.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure out what the contents of that text mean…you can read after all right?" He dryly responded as he raised his right hand and lowered her hand so he wasn't getting a face full of a smartphone screen.

"So that's it…just like that…you're breaking up with me…no serious talk, explanation, or even a face to face break up…just a random simple text!" Rarity shouted back at him as she put the phone back into her pocket and shook her head at the much taller guy.

"It was the easiest way and honestly Miss Rarity…that was the kindest way for me to break up with you!" He explained with a grin and slight snicker which almost made the shorter girl lose what's left of her temper and smack him in his smug looking face. Instead, she took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"May you at least indulge me with the wonderfully sound reasoning behind this break up so that I may, more thoroughly, know how profoundly my seething contempt for you should extend?" She politely asked in an eloquent way as she folded her arms and titled her head, expecting a proper explanation as to why he broke up with her.

"Very well if I must…I shall convey my copious distain for you and the motives behind my pronouncement in that memorandum…" He replied in an equally sophisticated manner as he nodded and once again fixed his tie.

"Man…I'm so confused right now…" Dumb-bell said to his companion as he scratched his head in bemusement.

"Yeah me too…" Hoops said as well with a nod. "He called his message a 'memorandum' when he should've called it short message service text or maybe a telecommunication message…" He pointed out in a serious manner.

"Yeah…." The dimwitted guy agreed as he nodded a few times. "Wait what?" He then said even more confused than ever as he looked as his taller friend in complete shock.

* * *

><p>"Geez why did you park your car so far away?" The shorter girl complained after what felt like hours of walking to her. Fluttershy turned her head away and looked at the ground as she bit her lip trying to think of how to respond to that.<p>

"U-Uhh…th-there wasn't any parking space left at the gathering…" The soft-spoken girl answered in a quiet voice as she looked back to the girl she was still helping to her car.

"Really?" The limping girl replied in obvious disbelief as she turned her head to face the taller girl she had her arm around.

"Y-Yeah…" The pink haired girl simply said in response as she looked forward to focus on where they were going, noticing that they didn't have that much far to go until they reached the alley her car was parked in.

"So you're not leading me to a dark secluded way to like rape me or anything?" The much shorter girl teasingly asked with a smirk on her face.

"W-What? N-N-N-No! Of course not!" The now frantic girl stammered to get out as she looked at the dirty girl with a look of shock and embarrassment on her face.

"Well I'll be honest with ya…it's been so long since I've had any kind of action that I'd be perfectly fine with whatever horrible thing you're planning on doing to me." The short girl remarked with a chuckle as she was clearly enjoying Fluttershy's reaction.

"I…wh-…uh…I…you!" The now stunned girl tried to respond as her entire face started to glow red from humiliation; she had no idea how to respond to something like that. This girl was strange and unusual but at the same time…familiar and kind to the point where Fluttershy never felt uncomfortable or terrified.

"Relax I'm just joking…you don't sound like the kind of girl to do that sort of thing." The girl then explained while chuckling to herself as she patted the girl's shoulder that she was holding onto for support.

"U-Uh…Th-Thanks?" Fluttershy weakly thanked in confusion, wondering if that meant that while she sounded innocent, she looked like someone who would do those kinds of horrible things.

"You're car better not be too far away…otherwise I think I would've just walked through the entire mountain pass…"The pint-sized girl then complained with a groan as they kept walking slowly towards the car.

"We're almost there…it's just around the corner…" The cyan eyed girl reassured as she pointed to the corner in question with her free hand. Then, reality suddenly hit her upon getting closer to the car that she knew nobody in this city liked.

'Oh no...she's going to see my car and then…and then she's going to hate me!' She began to panic internally as they moved ever closer to the small alleyway. 'Oh how could I forget about the dumb car I came here with…I really should've stopped and thought this over!' She continued as she felt herself start to sweat in terror.

'Well…w-who knows…maybe she'll be so grateful she'll overlook the fact that my car is perhaps the most hated car in Canterlot!' The now terrified thought reassuringly, thinking that since she's helping the small girl, she should ignore the fact that she's driving the worst car imaginable. 'Oh who am I kidding? I wouldn't be surprised if she called me some names and then ran as fast as she could even with her bad leg!' She then broke down as she started breath heavily, knowing that certain doom lurked around the corner they were now turning.

"W-Well…t-there it is!" She said out loud in terrified whisper as she pointed to her white NSX neatly parked in the dark alley. She immediately shut her eyes and expected all sorts of crude comments, insults, and swears to come flooding out of the girl's mouth.

"Awesome, let's go get going then." The small girl she was supporting said happily with a smile, sounding very thankful that they reached their destination so they would stop walking.

"W-What? Yo-You don't care what kind of car it is?" Fluttershy asked in disbelief as her eyes popped open, and she looked at the smaller girl in completely astonished.

"As long as it has an engine, four tires, something for my butt to sit on, and a place to kick my feet up on…then I don't care what it is…" The dirty sunglasses wearing girl replied with shrug causing Fluttershy's eyes to widen to their max and her mouth to slowly gape open.

"T-Thank you…" She muttered in a completely hallow voice, still recovering from the shock of the whole ordeal to sound like her normal self.

The girl turned her head to face the taller girl and tiled her head a bit at what she said. She opened her mouth as if wanting to say something but instead closed it and faced forward again. The pink haired girl finally came back to her senses and faced forward herself and began helping the girl to the passenger side door. As they got closer and closer to the door, a smile on Fluttershy's face began to appear ever so slowly until it stretched as far as it could go to both sides of her face.

"Hold on let me unlock the car!" She declared in an overly happy tone which caught the small girl by surprise as she turned her head to face the girl again as she reached into her pocket and scrambled around for her keys.

"Why didn't you just unlock it as we were walking towards it?" She curiously asked as she knew most people would just automatically use their small remotes to unlock the car as they were approaching it.

"Oh sorry…my car clicker thingy broke a long time ago…so I have to unlock the car by hand." Fluttershy answered her as she pulled out her keys, briefly holding it in front of her face to show that the small remote that came with it was no longer on the key chain.

"Gotcha…" The girl replied with a nod in understanding as Fluttershy put the keys into the door and unlocked it. "Next time call it a car remote instead of a 'clicker thingy'…that's just weird…" She then informed her in a joking manner as Fluttershy removed the keys from the door and put them back in her pocket.

"I'll try to remember that…" She happily replied as she reached back to the door with her free hand and opened it. "Here let me help you in…" The kind girl then offered as she removed the girl's arm around her neck and supported her with both of her own hands, fully standing up and feeling relieved after doing so since she walked for a good ten minutes bent over awkwardly.

"I'm not helpless you know…I'm pretty sure I can get into a car despite my little problem…" The small girl complained in a low growl as she let herself be directed into the bucket seat into the car.

"Oh I'm sorry…but if I helped you walk all the way here I'm sure not going to let you get into the car by yourself…" Fluttershy replied a bit softly as she sat her down in the seat and started to move her hurt leg into the car.

"Alright, fine! But I can at least buckle up myself…" The short frustrated girl declared as she reached out and felt for the seatbelt buckle. "Oh and…thanks for the help I guess…" She then reluctantly thanked after finding the seat belt and bringing it around her body.

"No problem…" The pink haired girl happily said back as she backed away and shut the door upon seeing the girl safely and comfortably in the seat.

The Pink haired girl then walked around her white NSX to the driver's door and got her keys back out to unlock the door. She quickly opened the door and got inside the after unlocking the door. After she sat in the seat and shut the door, she put the keys into the ignition and then reached behind her to grab the seatbelt. As soon as she heard the clicking sound notifying her she was now buckled, she heard another clicking sound and looked up to see her passenger just now getting buckled as well. She titled her head a bit in concern that it took her that long to buckle up, but merely shook her head and put her hand on the keys to start the car.

"Alright are you ready to go...uhhh…" Fluttershy began to ask before stopping and realizing that she didn't know the small girl's name yet. "I'm sorry…what's your name?" She then asked a bit guiltily since she should've asked that as soon as they met. She also extended her right hand away from the ignition to politely shake the young girl's hand.

"Dash…" The girl responded simply as she tightened her seatbelt so she would firmly stay in place during the drive. "Just call me Dash…" The dark haired girl with a small strand of yellow in it then reiterated as she faced the driver with a smirk on her face, seemingly ignoring the hand that Fluttershy was offering.

"Ok…Dash…" The NSX driver replied in an uncertain tone as she moved her hand back to the ignition. She was a little confused by her response, not because she outright disregarded her kind gesture, but because her name reminded her of someone in her past. She shook her head clean of that thought as it was just a coincidence that her name was Dash. There must've been lots of girls with the same name as her; nothing to seriously think over.

"And what's your name?" Dash then asked curiously as Fluttershy started to turn the key to start her car.

"Ummmm…it's…uhhh…F-F…Fluttershy…" The shy girl softly answered in a whisper as her car's engine directly behind them roared to life, overpowering her weak voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that…which is surprising since my hearing is amazing nowadays…" The shorter girl replied as she leaned closer to the driver to better hear her.

Fluttershy recoiled in fear and moved closer to the door, accidently pressing on the accelerator a bit with her foot. "I…I… name is…utter….hy…" She tried to say again even softer than before and being once again overshadowed by the engine behind them revving up.

"Uhhh one more time…this time just say it normally for crying out loud!" Dash said once more, this time clearly frustrated as she leaned in closer to Fluttershy as far as her seatbelt would let her. Fluttershy closed her eyes, recoiled in terror, and sunk in her seat as far as she could. Her long pink hair moved in front of her face as she muttered strange noises that couldn't even be interpreted as a human language.

Dash made a groaning noise as she sat back in her seat. "Nevermind…forget it…let's just go!" She almost shouted in frustration as she folded her arms and kicked her feet up on the dashboard.

Fluttershy remained motionless for a few seconds before nodding back at the short girl. She sat back up in her seat and took a deep breath. She turned the headlights on, disengaged the parking brake, and put the car into first gear. She quickly released the clutch while pressing on the accelerator and got the white NSX moving from its spot in the dark alleyway.

"Woah woah woah…what did you just do?" The passenger said in what sounded like an insulted tone.

"Uhhh get the car in gear so we can move?" Fluttershy meekly responded, thankfully in a tone that Dash could hear as she moved the car towards the end of the alley.

"But you didn't rev the engine or making an amazing start!" The short girl declared as she pointed behind her towards the now gently sounding engine as Fluttershy slowly stopped the car at the very end of the alley.

"O-Oh…I-I'm sorry…did I have to?" Fluttershy questioned curiously and somewhat guiltily as she turned on the turn signal and looked over at the girl next to her to see her shaking her head at her.

"Of course you have to! What's the point of racing around in an awesome car if you don't get the engine going? It's to get you pumped for the hot racing action you're going to be doing and to get an amazing jump start!" The girl practically shouted in disbelief as her face turned to one of shock, making it seem like Fluttershy's question was one of the last things in her life she expected to hear.

"But…we're not racing or anything…we're just going to drive through a pass…" The driver pointed out as she recoiled a bit in her seat again.

"I know but…you know..." Dash started as she pointed at her with one of her fingers, oddly enough pointing nowhere near her. "Ahhh forget it!" She then shouted in defeat as used both her hands and pulled on her hair to try and vent her frustration. As she pulled on her hair, some of the dirt fell out of her hair and onto the seat, revealing what looked like a small patch of green in her hair. Initially, it made Fluttershy a little unhappy since her car was now getting dirty. She sighed to her as it wasn't really a big concern nor did she truly care.

She had a more pressing issue to get done, getting this girl through the pass and then back to pick up Rarity. Fluttershy pressed her foot down on the accelerator and pulled the car out of the alley and onto the road. She quickly accelerated the car and shifted into second gear and quickly started to reach the gathering. She gulped in fear, but reminded herself that everyone was most likely focusing on the stage and wouldn't notice her horrible car passing by.

As she passed by, her assumption was correct as there where very few people at the entrance and they were huddled around a black car not paying attention to the road she was on. She sighed in relief as she passed them and then entered the pass which let through the two mountains. She looked to the passenger next to her briefly and noticed that she was leaning her head against the window facing forward which seemed rather odd to her.

She quickly shook her head and focused on the now narrowing road in front of her that was signaling the start of the pass. 'Ok calm down, you've made it through the rough parts and now it should be smooth sailing…you're just driving through a pass that you go through almost every other day on your way to work…so just pretend like it's a casual drive…yeah just a casual drive…nothing earth shattering or eventful just a normal day for me…' She reassured herself mentally as she saw the first small turn coming up and moved her steering wheel accordingly.

* * *

><p>"You're dumping me because I won't have sex with you?" Rarity said out loud in total shock as she looked at the taller man with mixture of disgust and murderous rage. She was so angry she barely noticed that a white car had just passed her and had entered the pass.<p>

"I didn't say that…" Blueblood nonchalantly corrected as he smiled, folded his arms, and leaned against the black Skyline behind him. "I just said that I can't be with a girl that won't even be bothered to let me pass first base is all…and even getting to there is too much trouble than it's worth." He explained again as he shook his head disapprovingly at the girl in front of him who was getting angrier by the second.

"I told you I wanted to take things slow and ease into it! We've only been dating for over a month! That's not enough time for me ease into the idea of doing mature things!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she clenched her fists and did her best to retrain herself from decking the smug guy in front of her. The three other guys started to back up slowly in fear that if they interfered or said anything they would feel the purple haired woman's wrath instead of Blueblood.

"It's way too slow! Why should I wait for a girl who can be quite insufferable, especially when it comes to pleasing me? So tell me, why should I wait when pretty soon I can have any girl I want whose equally, if not more, attractive than you?" The blonde haired Adonis pointed out as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Rarity simply said in a deadpan voice as she narrowed her eyes at the soon-to-be hospitalized man.

"I'm going to be famous…I'm going to be the best racer in all of Canterlot…if not all of Equestria! And if you aren't willing to do what I want; then, I can easily find at least twenty thousand other girls just as attractive, if not more attractive than you, that will!" The light blue eyed man further elaborated as he moved one his hands and patted the top of the black R34 he was leaning against.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're going to try and be a famous street racer? That's not even a real profession or pathway to real stardom…not to mention impossibly hard to actually do and even harder to maintain!" The purple haired girl exploded as she walked right up to him and grabbed the collar of his formal suit, ready to send this guy into through the window of the black car he seemed to be fondling.

"It's going to happen, and it's going to be soon…" The man calmly responded as he gently removed her hands from his suit, pushed her away, and then fixed it so it didn't look ruffled. "As a matter a fact…Dumbbell…Score…let's get going…let's get some practice drives in to further enhance and prove my superiority!" He then said as he pointed to the two other drivers and then to Beginner's pass.

"You got it Blueblood!" Dumbbell immediately responded with a nervous smile as both he and the other two turned around and left heading to their cars. He smiled as he watched them leave and then turned to face the girl in front of him who was grinding her teeth and had her hands up as if ready to choke him.

Blueblood honestly felt a little intimidated and coughed nervously as he opened the door to the black Nissan he arrived in. "Do go away now Miss Rarity…I'm afraid we're done here…" He dryly said to her as he quickly got into the car and shut the door, immediately locking the doors just in case.

"You are the most unbelievable man I have now officially ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Rarity shouted at the top of her lungs as she wanted to smash the window and punch his face, but punching glass would damage her hand as opposed to punching an idiot. "Not to mention brain dead! You're not even a good driver!" She then declared as she pointed at the driver in the black car. After doing so, the window immediately rolled down to expose his offended looking face.

"You dare say that I, one of the elites of the Canterlot Regals, is a poor driver?" He asked back with a look of shock on his face not expecting someone to claim that about him.

"You're driving is horrible Blueblood! The way you accelerate, shift, brake, everything! It's a complete travesty! You're a poor driver, and there's no way you're ever going to achieve that fake ideal world you created in your head!" Rarity explained with a smirk on her face, happy to know she was now pissing him off, "Even Fluttershy handles her car better and she's not even-"

"Shut the hell up you bitch!" Blueblood shouted at the top of his lungs, cutting her off as he pointed of her with a look of rage on his face. "You think you can just stand there and mock my incredible driving technique when you yourself can't drive a stick? Or use any kind of stick for that matter?" He insulted with a smile returning to his face, now feeling confident once again in his abilities.

"You're just upset and regretting the fact that you let the soon to be Legend of Canterlot slip right through your fingers!" He finished as he returned the hand back inside the car and then moved his other hand to the keys that were in the ignition.

"You'll be a legend all right…a legend for how incredible you failed to prove you had anything aside from basic driving skills!" The fashionista insulted as she folded her arms and shook her head at him. "You're most likely going to lose the first freaking race you ever try to run!" She then theorized as she saw the headlights of two cars driving over that belonged to Dumbbell and Score.

"Oh yeah right…and how can you prove that? Are you going to race me? With what car? Are you going to make your little, useless friend try to race me? With the car she has, she wouldn't even make it to the starting line before being booed out of this city!" Blueblood debunked with a grin as he started the car; the engine immediately coming to life and roaring loudly. "Face it! You've got nothing! And you're going to have even less now!" He went on as he disengaged the parking brake and put the car into reverse.

"I'll be sure to drive past some of the gutters you're going to be living in soon and splash some water in your face when I become bigger than anyone has ever been before!" Blueblood then finished in one final smug prediction before rolling up the window, reflecting Rarity's furious look back at her.

"Ugh! I can't believe I had a crush on you and wanted to date you!" He yelled as loud as she could as the black R34 backed up out of the entrance and onto the main street, being closely followed by the two other cars. "I hope you crash and burn so hard that not even your bloated ego can cushion the impact!" She continued to scream, hoping that Blueblood would somehow hear her from within his car as it roared with ferocity and entered the pass. She continued to look at the spot where the car vanished as the two other cars followed suit and clenched her fists in rage.

Eventually, after a few minutes of angrily glaring at the spot where she last saw the car leave, she took a deep breath and finally started to calm down. "Ok…time for me to get out of here before my blood pressure gets any higher…" She said to herself as softly as her still flaring temper would allow. She looked around the entrance to try and find her pink haired friend.

"Ok…where's Fluttershy? She said she would be around the entrance but…did she run off or something?" The casually dressed girl asked herself as she failed to spot her friend that drove her here. "Oh, where did that girl go? I hope she's ok…" She then said with a concerned look on her face, worried that something might have happened to her and that's why she wasn't seeing her near the entrance.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy gently let off the accelerator as she turned the steering wheel to the right to make the wide turn through the corner. She couldn't go too fast or too close to the inside as she knew that the dirt from the sides of the road commonly cluttered the inside at times and made for a rough ride. As she exited the turn, she didn't immediately press back down on the long pedal, knowing that there was a small dip directly after the corner that would catch you off guard and possibly send you out of the control if you were going too fast.<p>

As soon as she felt the car glide smoothly up and down like a rollercoaster, she knew she cleared it without any issues and once again pressed back down on the accelerator to keep her slow modest speed up. She was on a very lengthy, straight road that would last for a while before leading into a wide S turn. She briefly looked over at the girl in the passenger seat to see her having not moved a muscle since she started their trip. She didn't want to take this entire small trip in complete silence and decided to try and strike up a conversation with her.

"So umm…Dash. Why exactly do you need a lift through the mountain pass?" She asked quietly as she kept looking at the girl and watched her slowly turn her head to face her with a confused look on her face. "If…you don't mind telling that is…you don't have to if you…you know…don't want to…" She then fearfully suggested as she looked back forward to focus on the road, seeing the start of the S curve she knew was coming up.

"Nah it's cool I can tell you…" Dash replied with a smile before taking a deep breath and turning her head to face forward as Fluttershy turned the steering wheel to go through the start of the S curve. "I'm looking…for the rest of my soul that I lost a long time ago…" She began to say very dramatically as she held up one of her hands and slowly turned it as if emphasizing something. Fluttershy briefly looked at her and her over-dramatic pose and started to silently giggle to herself as she faced forward again and kept going through the turn, letting off the accelerator slightly again to keep the drive smooth.

"A piece of myself that was abruptly taken away, and now I have to find it to get it back to restore myself to what I once was and-hey!" She went on before stopping upon hearing Fluttershy's giggles get louder throughout her speech. "I hear you giggling over there!" The dirty girl then shouted a bit insulted as she faced the girl with a scowl on her face.

"O-Oh I'm…I'm sorry…it's just…it's just…" Fluttershy tried to apologize as she had a hard time controlling her laughter; it was almost making it affect her driving. "What you said was sounding so umm…not…great…that I…I couldn't help but giggle…" She then said still lightly giggling as she straightened the car out and then began to turn to go through the next corner to complete the S curve.

"You're just freaking jealous because you know that what I'm saying is awesome and that there's no way you could ever be as cool sounding as me!" Dash replied with a smirk on her face as she folded her arms and nodded to herself as Fluttershy continued to giggle. "Stop laughing!" She then almost shouted in irritation that the driver was still snickering at her.

"Sorry…sorry…I'll stop now…" Fluttershy apologized again before taking a deep breath to stop her persistent giggling. She was finding it increasingly difficult to hold her laughter in and decided to talk about something else in a vain hope to get her mind off of it. "Ok…so…so why are you looking for…whatever it is your looking for late at night…I mean wouldn't it make more sense to look for something when it's daylight?" She inquired curiously as she exited the curve and straightened the car out, pressing gently back down on the accelerator to keep the ride as smooth as possible.

"Oh is it that late at night…it's not like I can really tell anymore…" Dash replied in uncaring tone as she shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to face forward. Fluttershy blinked a few times in confusion as she turned her head to look at the girl next to her.

'How can she not know it's late at night? Is she used to it being dark or is like nine o'clock normal for her?' She asked in her mind as she titled her head a bit at the dirty girl. She opened her mouth to further question the girl but stopped as she saw something reflect in her rearview mirror. She looked in it and saw a pair of headlights come around the corner behind her. After it finally straightened out, it then started to wildly accelerate closer to her.

"Oh-Oh dear…a car is coming up really fast!" Fluttershy commented in slight panic as she saw it get closer and closer. She looked forward and saw the next turn coming up and quickly turned the steering wheel to go through the turn.

"It's probably some racer running the course…most likely practicing…" Dash explained in a calm manner as she waved her hand dismissively. The girl didn't even to bother to look into the rearview mirror to try and see the car. As they went through the turn the car disappeared from rearview mirror and was replaced by trees. "You should totally dust his ass!" She then encouraged in an excited tone as Fluttershy exited the small turn and entered another short straight.

"Wh-What! No! I-I can't…I mean I couldn't…I…I…" She nervously tried to respond as she looked back into the mirror and saw the headlights of the car behind her starting to appear around the corner.

"Of course you can! Your car sounds like it can dish out a lot a pain, and I can feel that you know this course pretty well seeing how smoothly…albeit slowly…you've been taking it!" The short passenger tried to urge her on as the car finally peered around the corner, shaking slightly as it tried to straighten itself out.

"No! I can't…I…I don't want to get in the way and frustrate them…especially since I'm in this car…" Fluttershy continued to deny as she started to breathe heavier and heavier, looking around and thankfully seeing a turn off head that led behind a couple of trees.

"Are you messing with me or something? Just smash down on the accelerator, and you won't have to worry about frustrating them when you've essentially blown their doors off!" Dash now said in a louder tone as Fluttershy looked back into the mirror to see the car behind her finally straighten itself out and speed up to her, getting closer and closer to her white NSX. "I mean that's the whole point of racing and being a racer! Outrunning fools and winning awesome bat-"

"No!" Fluttershy practically shouted at the top of her lungs as she suddenly turned the steering wheel and violently jerked the car off the road.

She slammed on the brake and brought the car to a screeching halt behind a few trees, hiding her car from the driver on the road. The smaller passenger had to grab hold of the door and put her feet down off the dashboard and onto the floorboard. She struggled to keep herself and place and grunted a bit in pain as her injured left leg reminded how badly she was hurt. After the car came to a complete halt she relaxed and started to fight back the surging pain that was in her leg.

Fluttershy immediately engaged the parking brake, turned off the headlights and shut off the car; silencing the engine completely to not make any kind of noise. She held her breath as she looked out through the gaps between the trees to barely see a black, angular looking car pass her and rush up to the corner ahead of her with its loud engine roaring the entire way. Its red brake lights lit up as it braked and then violently turned very closely to the inside, shaking as it started to go over some of the dirt that poured out onto the road. As it went through the turn it lost some traction due to the dirt on the road, and the rear of the car slid out almost making it go into a spin. It braked again and slowed down to try and regain its traction. When it finally did and the car came back under control it once again sped up through the turn. As it disappeared from sight, Fluttershy saw another glimmer in her rearview mirror and looked up to spot two more cars coming out of the corner.

The two cars struggled to come out of the turn, getting very close to each other and actually tapping each other slightly, almost sending the car in front spinning out of control. Once they both finally regained control, they slowly accelerated and passed where Fluttershy was hiding, their engines sounding nowhere near as loud as the black car way out ahead of them. They seemed like they were going at a slower speed than what Fluttershy was going earlier. Fluttershy took notice that it was the two bullies' cars that just passed her and also noticed how they both braked and turned even worse than the car ahead of them. They both tapped each other again, the RX-8 in front almost spinning out again as the Civic behind it flew to the inside and scrapped against the metal guardrail, leaving behind a trail of sparks. They both struggled to regain control as they went through turn. After they slowly disappeared from sight, Fluttershy took a deep breath in relief that they she wasn't spotted. It would have been especially bad if she was seen by the two trailing cars.

"What the hell! You just let us get passed!" Dash immediately started complaining as the sounds of the cars' engines faded away. "Why did you do that? You shouldn't ever let anyone pass you! Especially when you're in a freaking sports car with the engine located in the middle of the car!" She continued to almost shout as she pointed behind at the car's engine. Fluttershy didn't look back and instead stared at her hands gripping the steering wheel, now starting to breath heavily like earlier.

"It would've been easy for you to put those punks down! This car could've made those front engine cars cry oily tears with what it can do on this kind of course! But no you just let them go!" The passenger went on incisively as she shook her head disappointingly. Fluttershy shut her eyes and felt tears start to well up as this is exactly what she wanted to avoid; she didn't want to be yelled at by another person for anything, and for some reason hearing her yell at her was making her feel much worse than if were Rarity. "Seriously what kind of racer are you to just-"

"I'm not a racer!" Fluttershy corrected almost shouting and cutting off Dash from continuing as she gripped the steering wheel as hard as she could.

"You…wait…what?' The now baffled girl next to her struggled to say as tried to comprehend what the taller girl had blurted out.

"I…I don't race cars…I don't even go anywhere near the speed limit in fear of passing other people…" The pink haired girl explained as she slowly shook her head, telling her how she never passes other cars but let's herself be passed instead.

"But…why the hell were you at a racer's meet up then?" The sunglasses wearing girl pointed out as this was what was hurting her brain. If someone wasn't a street racer and didn't even like going above the speed limit; then, why was she at a place that was meant for people who do that exact thing?

"I…I was there for a friend…that's the only reason…if I wasn't I'd be at home safely in my bed most likely…I don't like racing…" Fluttershy answered softly as she leaned forward and rested her head against the steering wheel.

"S-Seriously? I mean…really?" Dash said still in disbelief as she still felt unconvinced. "You're driving a freaking fancy sports car with an engine that sounds like it can trounce most other common cars on the road, and you're telling me you don't like to drive fast?" She also pointed out as she raised her hand and smacked the back behind the seat as if using the car's engine as proof to her statement.

"I hate this car…I…It's caused me nothing of problems and…and I don't even want to drive anymore because of it…I just….I just can't take it anymore…I hate this stupid car so much…" Fluttershy explained now in a hurt tone as she felt the tears start to fall from her eyes. Dash wanted to say something, but the muffled cries of the driver silenced any other vocal criticism she had.

She faced forward and sat silently as Fluttershy continued to quietly cry into her steering wheel. The shorter girl felt guilty now that she had yelled at her and chewed her out over something like this. Especially since the kind girl was the only willing to give her a lift through the pass. She turned her head back over to the girl and slowly reached her hand out until it finally made contact with her shoulder. Fluttershy gasped slightly and froze in place upon feeling the contact on her shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I…I didn't know…and I understand what it feels like to do something you hate…" The passenger apologized in a sincere and understanding tone as she slowly rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way which instantly made Fluttershy feel ten times better and actually made her stop crying.

"Look…I-If driving is really that big a problem for you…" The dirty looking girl began as she removed her hand from the NSX owner's shoulder. "I-I'll drive for you…" She then offered in what sounded like a nervous and unsure tone.

"W-What?" Fluttershy immediately replied in shock as she leaned back up in her seat and stared at the girl in shock as the other girl turned her head away.

"I know! It sounds complete stupid and crazy but…for some reason I can't just sit here and let you cry over this…so…" She admitted in a slightly more frantic tone as she faced outside of the window. "C-Can I please drive?" She once again offered much quieter than before as she kept staring outside the window instead of at the girl she was asking.

Fluttershy stared at the girl in complete shock as she didn't know what to make of the girl's offer. She honestly wouldn't mind if Rarity asked to drive her car or something she knew but a complete stranger? Every part of her wanted to kindly deny her request, but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't say no to her offer. She struggled to understand why she couldn't refuse her, reminding herself that not only was this girl someone she just met half an hour ago but an injured one as well.

"But…But what about your leg?" Fluttershy pointed out as she looked at the poor girl's leg, worried that her using it to drive might hurt her or worse get possibly even more injured from the drive.

"Seriously…out of everything to be worried about you worry about my leg?" Dash replied with a slight chuckle as she turned her head back around and faced Fluttershy with a smile on her face. "It hurts yeah…but it's not like pressing down on a clutch is going to be that much of a strain on it so it should be fine…" She reassured as she reached down and gently patted her left leg, feeling some pain but not showing it to prove a point and not worry the girl next to her.

"I don't know…" The cyan eyed driver responded still unsure as she looked back at her steering wheel honestly considering letting her drive despite the logical part of her mind saying otherwise.

"I know…it really sounds crazy knowing what kind of problem I have but…please…let me drive…" Dash persisted in a gentle voice as she once again reached out slowly and touched her shoulder, making Fluttershy turn to face her again. "Trust me…we'll be fine…" She then said in a confident tone and with a smirk on her face. Fluttershy held her breath and stared at the shorter girl with her eyes quivering slightly and her lips trembling.

Whatever small shred of resistance and reason her rational mind was giving had now vanished as she slowly opened her mouth to give her answer. "A-Alright…" She agreed in a quiet whisper and with an ever so subtle nod.

"S-Seriously?" The passenger responded with a slight stutter, now bemused and shocked than ever as she recoiled all the way against her door and had her mouth dangling open.

"Y-Yes…I…I trust you…" Fluttershy said once more a bit louder and more confident as a smile slowly formed on her face.

"W-Wow! You're really going to let me do this? You're going to let a complete stranger drive your freaking sports car?" Dash replied, still completely surprised by the fact that this girl she met today was letting her drive her undoubtedly expensive sports car.

"Y-Yes…" The NSX owner once again reiterated this time with a giggle as nodded her head again.

"You're much cooler than I thought you were! At least twenty percent cooler!" The now excited little girl shouted as she fumbled her hands around her seatbelt and almost broke it to get it undone. "Trust me this is going to be amazing! It's going to be an experience you'll never forget!" She confidently yelled with a smile on her face as her hands frantically ran across the door until it reached the handle. She pulled on it and flung open door, causing her to fall out onto the ground.

"If you say so…" Fluttershy replied with a slightly giggle as she undid her seatbelt and watched the girl outside quickly get back on her feet as if the fall never happened.

The Pink haired girl opened her door and got out of the driver's seat. She looked over the other side of the car and saw the shorter girl start to limp slightly around the car, tracing a hand along the hood as she went around the front of the car. She looked back to the driver's seat and realized that since she was much taller than Dash it would be awkward for her to drive in the seat that wasn't set for her height. She leaned back into the car and moved the seat closer to the pedals so the girl's short legs wouldn't strain themselves to reach the pedals. She also readjusted the steering wheel accordingly to make it as easy to use for the short girl as possible.

After she was done, she leaned back out of the car and barely saw the short girl's head peaking over the door with an excited grin on her face. "Alright, I've adjusted the seat and the steering wheel so you can be completely comfortable while driving." Fluttershy informed with a slight giggle on her face as she got out of the way, amused by the look on the shorter girl's face.

"Thanks, but as long as there's three pedals, a stick shift, and a steering wheel for me to use it doesn't matter how comfortable I am!" Dash enthusiastically replied as she quickly went around the open door and began to get into the seat. Fluttershy moved towards her and put her hands around her to help her in like last time only for them to be removed by the girl she was trying to help. "You don't have to help me into the car…I can get in by myself." The shorter girl said to the taller girl in an annoyed tone as she turned her head and faced Fluttershy's general direction, seeming to look at the trees behind her though.

"Oh…sorry…" The shy girl apologized a bit guiltily as she moved away from the short girl and started to walk around to the other side of the car.

As she walked around to the open passenger side door, she noticed Dash had some trouble get into the car do to her leg. She managed to do it on her own and shut the door as Fluttershy went around the passenger door. The owner of the car leaned in and got into the passenger's seat which was a surreal experience to her since normally she'd be in the driver's seat. She quickly got over it and shut the door, then buckling herself afterwards.

She looked over and noticed the short girl have some problems buckling up like last time but eventually managing to do it. She smiled to herself and cracked her fingers before moving her hand around behind the steering wheel until it found the keys. After which she immediately turned the keys and started the car, bringing the engine to life again. The short girl moved her feet to the pedals and started to aggressively mash down on the accelerator, making the engine roar with intensity. Fluttershy never heard the engine to her car get this loud and honestly never thought it could; which, she now learned was good thing because it was too loud and almost to the point where Fluttershy wanted to cover her ears as Dash continued to rev the engine up.

"Oh yeah…that's right…this cars sounds lethal!" The girl shouted in excitement as one hand moved to grab the stick shift and the other fumbled around behind the steering wheel, turning the headlights on in the process. "Oh and six speed manual! I haven't driven one of these yet…this is going to be interesting!" The girl commented happily as she moved the stick shift around as she still revved the engine to ridiculously degrees. Reality started to hit Fluttershy as she realized she let a racer into the driver's seat of her car, meaning she was most likely going to go at speeds Fluttershy had never been at before.

"Please tell me you're not going to go too fast…" The scared girl asked almost in a pleading tone as she looked at the shorter girl with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, it will be nothing you can't handle…don't worry…" The driver dismissed in a confident tone as she moved the shifter into first gear. "After all, you're going to be helping me right?' She then asked the taller girl next to her as she moved her hand away from the shifter and began to feel around for the parking brake.

"Helping you? How am I going to help you?" The cyan eyed girl curiously asked as she watched the shorter girl's hand continue to fumble around until it eventually found the lever she needed to pull to disengage the parking brake.

"Well, what's in front of me? What do I need to do to get back onto the road?" She more thoroughly asked as she pulled the lever up then back down to take the car out of park.

"Just…go straight…there's nothing in your way, and you'll be on the road heading towards the left turn…" Fluttershy answered more confused than ever as she looked ahead and saw the clear path to the road and to the first turn.

"Awesome…thanks…" The dirty looking girl thanked with a smirk as she moved her hand back to the shifter and revved the car some more.

"Ok but what did you want to know th-AHH!" The passenger began to say before being cut off by the sudden movement of the car launching forward; the tires squealing as it quickly drove out from behind the trees and onto the road.

"Alright first turn…what does it look like?" Dash questioned as she quickly shifted the car into second gear and accelerated the car more. Fluttershy shook her head to regain composure from the earlier shock and looked forward at the road and at the incoming left turn.

"It's a normal wide left turn…a hundred and seventy degree angle turn at most…and I wouldn't go too close to the inside…it gets pretty rough there thanks to dirt getting on the road." She described out loud, also warning her about the inside that she knew was always kind of rough.

"Awesome…thanks…just tell me when…" The driver said back with a nod as she continued to accelerate faster towards the turn.

"Tell you when for what?" The befuddled girl next to her asked as she looked over at the driver looking straight ahead.

"Tell me when to turn of course!" She answered in an almost annoyed tone as she acted like this should be normal or common for Fluttershy.

"H-Huh?" Fluttershy simply muttered as she titled her head a bit. Before she could say anything else, she looked forward and saw a metal guardrail quickly approaching their front end. "Turn now turn now turn now!" She frantically shouted in terror as she recoiled back in her seat in terror. Dash smirk as she quickly moved the steering wheel left and turned the car just before it hit the metal wall, making the tires squeal against the pavement. The movement was so sudden and abrupt it made Fluttershy slide in her seat, forcing her to move her legs to stiffen against the floorboard and her hands to grab to door to keep her in place. Fluttershy looked out of the car and noticed that they were so close to the guardrail that it they were almost scrapping against it.

"You're too close to the outside! Turn towards the inside more!" She instructed in horror as she pointed to the left towards the inside. Dash nodded and turned the steering wheel more, bringing them closer to the inside. Fluttershy felt a little bit safer now that the outside wall was away from her car but didn't have much time to relish in that safety. She realized the turn was now straightening out, but Dash was still holding the steering wheel at an angle bringing towards the metal guard rail on the inside.

"You're coming out of the turn now! Straighten yourself out!" Fluttershy again shouted in terror as her car got close and closer to the wall. Dash nodded again and turned the steering wheel back to its natural state and brought the car out of the turn. Once again, Fluttershy had a brief moment to take a breather as her car was again safe from hitting anything for the moment.

"Well that certainly wasn't my best turn…but considering it was the first turn I've made in like three months, and the first turn I've made with a co-driver…I'd be surprised if it did go pretty well…"The driver stated a bit arrogantly with a grin as she car continued to accelerate, forcing her to reach over and shift the car into third gear. "Anyways…next turn…what is it?" She then asked with a smile, bringing Fluttershy out from her temporary relief.

"W-What is wrong with you? Is this some kind of joke to you or something?" Fluttershy practically screamed at the driver as she turned to the driver, starting to immediately regret letting the small girl drive her car.

"Joke…what the hell are you talking about?" Dash replied, now sounding confused like Fluttershy earlier as she turned her head to face Fluttershy, keeping the car straight as she held the steering wheel firmly in place.

"Why do you need me to describe the turns to you?" She questioned the shorter girl as she arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well duh…isn't it obvious?" Dash asked back in sarcastic sounding voice. "I'm blind…" She then informed her in an unconcerned tone as she moved her right hand from the wheel and pointed to her sunglasses.

"Y-You're…You're…" Fluttershy struggled to say as her eyes widened to their max, and her irises shrunk to small little dots.

"Yeah…I'm blind genius…I thought you figured it out beforehand…" The blind replied in an unconcerned tone as she moved turned her head back to face forward, even though it didn't matter. "Anyways, can you tell me the next turn please?" She then asked politely as she gripped the wheel tightly in anticipation for the next corner.

Fluttershy shut down, of all the types of people to be driving her car she would have never expected a blind person to be behind the wheel. "W-What?" She muttered to herself as she continued to stare at the girl who most likely would crash into something and kill them both.

If she lived through this, she would make a mental note to never give hitchhikers a lift ever again.

**~Pinkie's Car Time: Acura NSX (Refresh)~**

"Hey I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm going to be your guide to the cars used in today's act! So let's not waste any time and get right into the…umm…."

"Uhhh…Twilight what car am I talking about now?"

"Oh goodie, the Acura NSX! Particularly the one Fluttershy uses! I'm so excited!"

"The Acura NSX…which means New Sports car eXperimental…wait…that's not right…experimental starts with an E…so shouldn't it be NSE? New Sports car Experimental? Wait…that also doesn't even make any sense now that I think about it! How about we call it the New Experimental Sports car…or NES?"

"Oh that reminds me! I had an NES growing up! It was fun! Except for that one game where you died after like two hits and had to beat it twice in order to really beat the game…man that was a pain in my-!"

"Wait…what did you say Twilight?"

"Oh right...heh…sorry…getting back on topic now!"

"The version Fluttershy has is the second generation 'Refresh' model which differs from the original model by having a slightly better engine, giving it almost three hundred horsepower! To complement the boost in power, the car's transmission was changed from a five speed to a six speed. Not only that, but the car is slightly lighter and its suspension has been tweaked to accommodate the changes. Most noticeable of all is that the body has a new fresh look with different sized tires, a slightly new rear bumper look, and fixed headlights to replace the old pop up ones."

"Even with the changes and upgrades the spirit and essence of the NSX remained intact keeping true to its awesome legacy that it started back when it first came out!"

"The NSX that Fluttershy has is from 2005…the last year the NSX was in production and sold in Equestria…"

"Unlike most other racers…Fluttershy didn't purchase her car…I mean how could she? She was probably like eight or nine when the last car was sold right?"

"Huh I'm giving away too much too early? I'm sorry Twi…ahem…anyways…"

"Instead, it was a gift from her father after she graduated high school and went to Canterlot for college. Now isn't that a strange gift to give you daughter?"

"Of course Fluttershy isn't a racer…so why would she need a sports car anyways? Why couldn't my father give me an awesome car when I got out of high school?"

"Huh? What? Oh right…the topic…"

"Hmmm…I don't think there's much more to discuss is there?"

"Oh wait I know one last tidbit to give!"

"The Acura NSX is the author's favorite car of all time!"

"Wait…why are you looking at me like that Twilight?"

"What do you mean I shouldn't have told them that?"

"Oh…that's why…oh well…I'm sure it won't be THAT bad right?"

"…Right?"

**Author's Notes/Whining**

What…the…hell. That was god awful. It's not as long as the Prologue as I promised…but it almost was…I had to cut so much crap to not get that "HOLY CRAP" length of the prologue…but dear god is it still horrendously long…and despite its length it's still freaking horrible…just awful…on par if not worse than the prologue…let me just…run through some of the problems in this travesty of a story…I'll ignore the technical aspect as it's not really an issue here since there's not any technical stuff or racing in this chapter/act thank god.

Anywys…let's start with the horrible pacing. It starts out at the morning…then suddenly it's dust…then suddenly it's nice…and then suddenly things are happening because they have to for the sake of the plot. There are so many god damn coincidences in this act/story it's ridiculous! It's just so freaking perfect how Rarity THAT day got dumbed and HAD to go to that little gathering and also HAD to be one where Rainbow was at as well and just so HAPPENED to meet Fluttershy and just so HAPPENED to get passed by Blueblood on the road so Rainbow could drive for Flutterhsy…you will never find a series of events so…unrealistically scripted…so horrible…so poorly done…so stupid…

Let's quickly run through the stupidity of this story. The bullies and Blueblood…stereotypical jerks…so stereotypical it hurts. And Bullies in college? I go to college and most of that crap bullying crap stops in High School (to my experience so far) and the fact there's a group of bullies SO hell bent on torturing Fluttershy for having that car. So dumb…and the fact that they're overly aggressive makes you beg why Fluttershy doesn't just have them arrested for threatening her wellbeing…last time I checked if you do something stupid in High School like that you get detention and what not since you're a minor…do that crap in college and you're looking at court and maybe jail.

The characters are so horribly done…Fluttershy just goes along with everything…never does anything for herself and is a bigger doormat than in the show…I even point it out a few times in the story especially when she lets a complete stranger drive. Rarity is a horrible character forcing her friend to do all these things for her…and Rainbow has been so horribly destroyed I should probably just call her Dash for the rest of the story since she has no resemblance to the actual Rainbow Dash of the show…uhhh character wise not…you know…physically since everyone's human…

Applejack is there…just to make a cameo for no reason or else she wouldn't appear until Act 5. That whole scene in the Racer's meet up (which is stupid and very unrealistic as I bet Street Racers are more uhhh…aggressive and cocky instead of nice and polite party goers but HEY it's a fictional setting in a perfect city so who cares I guess…) is freaking pointless….every other scene has a point for something but that…uhhh no…it's just poor fan fueled thing of "HEY LOOK AT THESE FAMILIAR CHARACTERS..EH EH? AND LOOK AT THE CARS THEY'RE DRIVING? EH? I MEAN DOCTOR WHOOVES IS IN A DELOREAN! OHHHH ISN'T THAT FUNNY?" because it's just a cameo fest of characters you'll never really see again or have any real significance in the story…I should've cut that scene along with everything else to make this story less stupid…

The amount of stupid in this story is just downright insulting…this is a horrible story through and through…go read something else now in hope to try and recover the excessive amount of brain cells you undoubtedly lost while reading this! God this is so bad…I don't care when Chapter/Act 2 does…who does nobdy…and after that I'm done…because I can't write something this horrible and painful for another 25 acts/chapters…I just can't…

This sucks horrible…as is everything else I do…so until whenever am I the always horrible Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


End file.
